Donzela Guerreira
by Elektra015
Summary: UA. Quando o normando James Potter vê a três donzelas de Evans banhando-se em uma lagoa, não pode imaginar que essa ninfa ruiva logo estaria em cima dele... ... com sua espada apontando para sua garganta.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Escócia, zona de fronteira

Verão 1136

—Então... Onde está a terceira moça?— Sir James murmurou casualmente, sentindo-se muito longe desse ar informal enquanto ele e Sirius Black agachados se escondiam detrás de uns arbustos, espiando a duas esplêndidas donzelas banhando-se na lagoa.

Sirius quase se afoga com sua própria incredulidade. —Por Deus, olhe como que é ambicioso—, ele sussurrou. —Não se contenta em escolher entre este par de belezas? A maioria dos homens daria o braço com que dirige a espada por ter que fazer essa escolha—.

Ambos os homens se congelaram quando a mulher ruiva, gloriosamente molhada pela luz do sol, levantou-se sobre as ondas da água o bastante para descobrir um par de seios perfeitos. O sangue se escorreu da cara de James e se juntou no meio das pernas, fazendo-a doer ferozmente. Senhor, ele devia haver-se deitado com uma prostituta da cidade passada antes de dever negociar o assunto do matrimônio. Isto era tão absurdo, como ir comprar provisões com um moedeiro cheio e não ter onde pôr a mercadoria. Mas ele pode de algum jeito soltar um grunhido indiferente, apesar do desejo entristecedor que irrompia em seus pensamentos e transfigurava seu corpo. —Um homem nunca compra uma espada, Sirius—, ele disse roucamente, —sem inspecionar todas as espadas na loja.—Ah! Um homem nunca passaria seu polegar a borda da navalha de uma espada que lhe apresenta seu rei—. Sirius tinha marcado um ponto.

Quem era sir James Potter para questionar um presente do rei Dumbledore? Além disso, não foi uma arma o que ele escolheu. A não ser uma esposa. —Ora. Uma mulher não é muito diferente de outra, suponho — ele disse —Não importa qual delas reclame como esposa.

Sirius grunhiu com desdém. —Isso diz agora—, ele sussurrou, fixando um olhar luxurioso nas banhistas — agora que sabe que as opções são generosas. — Um assobio escapou de seus lábios quando a mais curvilínea das donzelas se afundou na água brilhante lhes dando uma vista de suas nádegas nuas e tentadoras.

—Bastardo afortunado. — Murmurou seu amigo

Sim, James se considerava afortunado.

Quando o Rei Dumbledore lhe ofereceu uma fortaleza escocesa e uma esposa junto com ela, ele tinha temido encontrar uma fortaleza ruída com uma mulher velha na torre.

Um olhar às imponentes paredes do feudo Evans aliviou seus medos imediatamente.

E para sua surpresa, as candidatas a noivas diante dele, eram bombons deliciosos e o rei as tinha servido em bandeja. Na verdade eram as mulheres mais apetecíveis QUE tinha visto em muito tempo, ou possivelmente que jamais tivesse visto.

Entretanto, a idéia de matrimônio perturbava a James.

—MEU Deus, não posso decidir qual eu tomaria — Sirius considerou — essa beleza com cachos ruivos ou a curvilínea com seu enorme traseiro?— James soltou um suspiro.

—Nenhuma — James murmurou.

—Ambas — Sirius decidiu.

Lily de Evans lançou seu comprido cabelo acaju sobre um ombro. Podia sentir aos olhos dos intrusos nela, tinha-os sentido por certo tempo.

Não era que a ela ou suas irmãs importasse se eram apanhadas banhando-se. Não sentiam incomodas ou com vergonha. Como poderia alguém estar envergonhada ou orgulhosa de ter tudo o que as mulheres possuíam? Se um inoportuno moço conseguia as observar com equívoca luxúria, não era, mas que uma tolice de sua parte.

Lily passou seus dedos pelas tranças molhadas e lançou outro olhar crítico para o alto da colina, para a densa névoa. Os olhos cravados nela possivelmente pertencessem a um par de jovens curiosos que nunca tinham visto uma donzela nua. Mas não se atreveu a mencionar sua presença a Marlene, porque sua impetuosa irmã possivelmente tiraria sua espada primeiro e lhes perguntaria que andavam fazendo depois. Não, Lily dirigiria essa travessura sozinha, e mais tarde.

Porque agora ela tinha um assunto sério que discutir com Marlene. E não tinha muito tempo.

—Atrasou a Alice?— Ela perguntou, passando a mão cheia de sabão ao longo de seu braço.

—Escondi-lhe a adaga — Marlene lhe confiou — depois lhe disse que vi o moço do estábulo em sua habitação mais cedo.

Lily assentiu. Isso reteria a sua irmã ao menos por um tempo. Alice não permitia que tocasse em suas valiosas armas.

—Escuta, Lil — Marlene advertiu, —Não permitirei que Alice se sacrifique. Não me importa o que Papai diga. Ela é muito jovem casar-se. Muito jovem e muito...?— Ela suspirou exasperada.

—Já sei.

O que ambas deixaram de dizer era o fato que sua irmã, mas jovem não estava moldada com mesmo metal com o que elas o estavam. Lily e Marlene eram filhas de seu pai. Seu sangue viking corria por suas veias. Altas e fortes, elas possuíam vontade de ferro e habilidades à mesma altura. Conhecidas na zona de fronteira como as Donzelas Guerreiras de Evans, adaptaram-se ao uso da espada como um bebê ao seio de sua mãe. Seu pai as tinha criado para ser lutadoras, para não temer a nenhum homem.

Alice, entretanto, para decepção do Lorde, tinha provado ser tão delicada e dócil como sua falecida mãe. Qualquer gota de espírito guerreiro que tivesse sido contribuído o seu sangue tinha sido sufocado pelo de Lady Edwina, quem tinha rogado para que Alice fosse salva do que ela denominava a perversão das outras duas irmãs.

Depois de que sua mãe morrera, Alice tinha tratado de agradar a seu pai a sua própria maneira, juntando uma impressionável coleção de armas exóticas de mercados viajantes. Mas não tinha desenvolvido nenhum desejo nem a força para as empunhar. Ela se converteu, em poucas palavras, na humilde, dócil e obediente filha que sua mãe sempre desejou. E assim Lily e Marlene tinham protegido a Alice toda sua vida de sua própria fraqueza e da decepção de seu pai.

Agora era tarefa delas salvar-la de um matrimônio indesejável.

Lily passou para sua irmã a barra de sabão.

—Confia em mim, não tenho intenção de enviar o cordeiro ao matadouro.

A faísca batalhadora brilhou nos olhos da Marlene. —Desafiaremos ao noivo Normando então?—

Lily franziu o cenho. Ela sabia que todos os conflitos se resolviam bem no campo de batalha. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Marlene amaldiçoou em voz baixa e decepcionada chutou a água.

—Por que não?.

—Desafiar ao Normando é desafiar o rei.

Lene arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

—E?

O cenho franzido de Lily se aprofundou. Um dia a audácia da Marlene seria sua desgraça.

—É traição, Lene.

Marlene emitiu um suspiro irritado e se esfregou o braço. —Quase não seria traição quando fomos traídas pelo nosso próprio rei. O intrometido é um Normando, Lily? Um normando!— Pronunciou a palavra como se fosse uma enfermidade. —Ah! Ouvi que eles são tão— suaves —que não podem deixar-se crescer a barba como um macho faria. E alguns dizem que banham até os porcos em lavanda—. Estremeceu-se com desgosto.

Lily estava de acordo com a frustração de sua irmã, e possivelmente também com suas afirmações. De fato, ela se havia sentido tão ultrajada quando soube que o Rei Dumbledore tinha cedido a administração de Evans, não a um escocês, a não ser a um de seus aliados normandos. Sim, dizia-se que o homem era um feroz guerreiro, mas certamente ele não sabia nada da Escócia.

O que complicava as coisas era que seu pai não tinha protestado a decisão do rei. Mas o lorde de Evans não tinha estado em seus cabais por meses. Lily freqüentemente o havia encontrado conversando com o ar, dirigindo-se a sua mãe morta, e sempre se perdia na fortaleza. Ele parecia viver um tempo idílio no passado, onde suas regras não eram questionadas e suas terras eram seguras.

Mas com a coroa descansando instavelmente na cabeça do rei Malfoy, ambiciosos barões Ingleses tinham começado a descontrolar-se na zona de fronteiras, tomando as terras que podiam no caos provocado por eles mesmos.

Então pelo último ano as irmãs tinham escondido a enfermidade de seu pai tão bem como puderam, para acautelar a percepção de que Evans era um lugar fácil. Lily tinha servido como administradora da fortaleza – e como capitão do guarda, com a Marlene como segunda no comando, e Alice se ocupou da casa e das contas.

Obtiveram-no adequadamente. Mas Lily era o suficientemente sábia para saber que tal subterfúgio não podia durar para sempre. Talvez fosse essa a razão para súbita citação da parte do rei. Talvez os rumores da debilidade de seu pai tivessem sido espalhados.

Lily tinha pensado longamente sobre o tema e finalmente aceitou a verdade.

Enquanto os cavalheiros de Evans eram valentes e habilidosos, mas não tinham lutado uma batalha real desde antes que ela tivesse nascido. Agora, homens guerreiros famintos por possuir terras ameaçavam a zona da fronteira. Só duas semanas atrás, um barão inglês tinha atacado uma fortaleza escocesa no Mirkloan, a pouco mais de cinqüenta milhas de distância. Por certo, a Evans lhe serviria muito receber o conselho de um guerreiro experiente em combates, alguém que pudesse aconselhá-la em sua posição de comandante.

Mas a missiva que tinha chegado na semana passada com o selo do Rei Dumbledore, a carta que Lily tinha compartilhado só com a Marlene, ordenava que uma das filhas de Evans fosse dada em matrimônio ao novo administrador. Claramente o rei queria uma posição, mas permanente para o cavalheiro normando.

A notícia a tinha golpeado como um soco ventre. Com a responsabilidade de dirigir o castelo, a última coisa que estava na mente das irmãs era o matrimônio. Que o rei casasse a uma delas com um estrangeiro era inconcebível.

O rei Dumbledore duvidava da lealdade dos Evans? Lily só podia rezar para que este matrimônio compulsivo fosse uma tentativa de manter a fortaleza ao menos em parte em mãos do clã.

Ela queria acreditar nisso, precisava acreditá-lo. De outra maneira, ela poderia sentir-se tentada de desembainhar sua própria espada e unir-se a sua fervorosa irmã e provocar um massacre Normando.

Marlene se meteu debaixo da água, para esfriar sua irritação. Agora emergia subitamente, sacudindo a cabeça e salpicando a água como um cão.

— Já sei! O que te parece se emboscarmos ao noivo Normando no bosque?— Ela disse com entusiasmo. —Agarrá-lo despreparado. Cortá-lo em pedacinhos. E acusamos à Sombra de sua morte?

Por um momento, Lily só pôde olhar em silencio a sua irmã sedenta de sangue. Temeu que ela estivesse falando a sério. —Mataria a um homem tomando-o despreparado e acusaria a um ladrão comum de sua morte?— Disse repreendendo-a e tomou o sabão. —Não— ela decidiu —ninguém será morto. Uma de nós se casará com ele.

— Por que devemos fazê-lo?— Lenel disse mal-humorada. —Não é suficientemente odioso que devamos entregar nosso lar a esse filho de puta?

Lily apertou o braço de sua irmã, demandando que a olhe. —Não cederemos nada. Além disso, você sabe que se uma de nós não se casa com ele, Alice se oferecerá, queiramos ou não. E Papai lhe permitirá fazê-lo. Não podemos permitir que isso aconteça.

Marlene se mordeu a língua para não amaldiçoar, depois murmurou —Normando estúpido. Nem sequer tem um nome decente. Quem chamaria um menino James?

Lily devia concordar com essa idéia, entretanto, o nome James não despertava visões de um líder responsável. Ou de honra. Ou de piedade. Mas bem soava como o nome de um bárbaro selvagem.

Marlene suspirou profundamente, depois assentiu e tomou o sabão outra vez. —Serei eu então. Casarei-me com este filho de...

Mas Lily pôde ver um brilho assassino nos olhos da Marlene que seu novo marido não duraria mais que a noite de bodas. E apesar de que Lily não choraria a morte do intruso normando, ela não desejava ver sua irmã arrastada à corte do rei acusada de assassinato. —Não— ela disse —É meu dever. Me casarei com ele.

— Não seja tola — Lene respondeu. —Eu sou, mas perita que você. Além disso,...— ela disse com um sorriso travesso, esfregando o sabão entre suas mãos —enquanto eu entretenho ao bastardo, você pode reunir forças para um ataque surpresa. Tiraremo-lhe Evans, Lily.

— Está louca? — Lily salpicou com água a sua temerária irmã. Ela tinha pouca paciência para a fúria cega da Marlene. Às vezes Lene mostrava uma arrogância típica dos Highlanders, acreditando que toda a Inglaterra podia ser conquistada só com uma dúzia de bravos escoceses.

—É a vontade do Rei Dumbledore que o Normando se case com uma de nós. O que fará quando seu exército venha a nos fazer cumprir a ordem do rei?

Lene silenciosamente ponderou suas palavras.

— Não — Lily disse antes que Lene pudesse criar outro plano de emergência. —Eu me casarei com o cretino Normando — ela corrigiu.

Marlene se calou por um momento, e depois tentou com outra tática, perguntando — O que te passaria se ele me prefere? Depois de tudo, Eu tenho mais do que gosta aos homens. — Saiu da água para posar provocativamente e oferecer prova de suas palavras. —Sou mais jovem. Minhas pernas têm mais forma. Meus peitos são maiores.

—Sua boca é maior — Lily respondeu, sem afetar-se pelo intento da Marlene de provocá-la. —A nenhum homem gosta de uma mulher com uma língua de víbora.

Lene franziu o cenho. Então seus olhos se iluminaram outra vez. —Muito bem então. Brigaremos por ele.

—Brigaremos?—

—A ganhadora se casa com o normando—.

Lily se mordeu o lábio, seriamente considerando o desafio. As chances de vencer à Lene eram boas, já que ela brigava com muito mais controle que sua volátil irmã. E Lily estava suficientemente farta com a estupidez de Marlene para aceitar seu desafio e arrumar o assunto de uma vez.

Mas ainda restavam os espiões na colina. E ao menos que ela estivesse equivocada, Alice se aproximava apressadamente para elas.

— Shi! — Lily sussurrou — Alice vem. Não falemos, mas disto por agora. — Lily extraiu a água de seu cabelo. —O normando deveria chegar em um dia ou dois. Tomarei minha decisão antes do entardecer. Enquanto isso deve reter o Alice para cá. Tenho algo que fazer.

—Os homens na colina?

Lily pestanejou. — Sabia?—

Lene levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente.

—Como poderia não havê-lo notado? O som dos ofegos desses imbecis despertariam até a um morto. Está segura que não necessita ajuda?

—Não podem ser, mais que dois ou três.

—Dois. E eles estão muito distraídos neste momento.

—Bem. Mantenha-os distraídos com seu generoso corpo.

—Deus seja louvado — Sirius disse entre dentes —Aqui vem a terceira.

Ele assentiu olhando à delicada, figura de cabelos escuros que cruzava o campo verde e se dirigia à lagoa, despindo-se à medida que chegava ali.

—Por Deus, é bonita, doce e pequena, como uma cereja suculenta.

James tinha suspeitado que a última irmã poderia ser feia, ou manca, ou que lhe faltariam vários dentes ou que seria uma deficiente mental. Mas apesar de que parecia frágil e menos imponente que suas curvilíneas irmãs, ela, também, possuía um corpo que humilharia a uma deusa. Ele só podia sacudir sua cabeça assombrado.

— Doce Virgem Maria, James— Sirius disse com um suspiro enquanto a terceira donzela saltava dentro da lagoa, e começaram a chapinhar como sereias brincalhonas. —A quem lhe teve que beijar o traseiro? Ao rei? Não pode ter tanta sorte! — James franziu o cenho, O que tinha feito ele para merecer a opção de escolher uma esposa entre semelhantes belezas? Ah sim.. tinha servido ao Dumbledore em diferentes batalha várias vezes, mas tinha visto o rei só uma vez na Escócia, em Moray mais exatamente. Parecia-lhe que lhe tinha caído muito bem ao rei, e James tinha salvado um bom número de homens do rei de cair em uma emboscada nesse dia. Mas certamente não foi mais o que qualquer comandante tivesse feito.

Tudo era um enigma.

— Algo não encaixa, algo não está bem.

— Ah se, algo não está bem — Sirius concordou, finalmente arrancando sua atenção das três donzelas para focalizá-la em James —perdeste a cabeça.

— Parece-te? Ou deveria suspeitar poderia haver uma serpente neste jardim? — Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram pícaramente. —A única serpente é a que se está levantado debaixo de seu cinturão, James.

—Me diga outra vez, o que te disse exatamente Remus? — James nunca entrava em um campo de batalha às cegas. Isso era o que o tinha mantido vivo ao longo das perigosas batalhas. Dois dias antes ele tinha enviado ao Remus, seu confiável escudeiro, disfarçado como um histrião, a descobrir tudo o que pudesse a respeito de Evans. Tinha sido Remus quem os tinha alertado da intenção das filhas de banhar-se na lagoa nessa manhã.

Sirius se esfregou pensativamente seu queixo, recordando o que o escudeiro tinha reportado.

—Ele disse que o lorde está senil. Ele tem uma debilidade pelos jogos de dada, aposta alto, e perde bastante seguido. E... ah, sim—, ele subitamente pareceu recordar. —Ele disse o velho não tem administrador. Ele aparentemente tem intenção de deixar o castelo para sua filha mais velha.

—Sua filha?— Isto era novidade para James.

Sirius se encolheu os ombros. —Eles são Escoceses—, ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

James franziu seu cenho enquanto pensava. —Com o Malfoy reclamando o trono inglês — Rei Dumbledore necessita muitas forças para manter em ordem as terras da fronteira — ele considerou — não moças.

Sirius estalou seus dedos. —Bom, isso, então. Quem melhor para ser o líder de Evans que o ilustre Sir James? É amplamente sabido que os Cavalheiros de Potter não têm igual — Sirius se voltou, com vontade de voltar a espiar.

Na lagoa, mais abaixo, a voluptuosa moça sacudiu a cabeça, salpicando a sua risonha irmã e movendo seu torso nu de um modo que fez que James instantaneamente se excitasse sexualmente. Ao lado dele, Sirius gemeu, de prazer ou dor, James não estava seguro.

Subitamente dando-se conta o significado do gemido, James o golpeou no ombro.

—Por que me golpeia?— Sirius sussurrou.

—Por olhar com luxúria a minha noiva.

—Qual é sua noiva?

Ambos voltaram seus olhares à lagoa.

James estaria para sempre arrependido por seu momentâneo lapso em seus instintos de guerreiro. Quando ouviu as suaves pegada atrás dele foi muito tarde para fazer algo. Sirius nunca chegou para as ouvir. Ele estava muito ocupado agradando seus olhos. —Espera. Só vejo duas delas agora. Onde está a ruiva?

Atrás dele, a feminina voz disse claramente,

—Aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

James não se atreveu a dar-se à volta. A espada dela pressionava firmemente contra uma veia que pulsava em sua garganta. Ao lado dele, Sirius abriu a boca surpreso e tropeçou e caiu quando quis olhá-la. Se James não tivesse estado furioso com ele mesmo por ter baixado a guarda, teria se rido com a cena.

— Moços, não estão um pouco grandes para andar espiando donzelas banhando-se? — Seu tom era zombador. — Esperava encontrar jovens imberbes aqui, não homens adultos.

A moça deve ter dado a volta ao redor da base da colina, subiu até chegar pelas costas deles. A humilhação fez arder às orelhas de James, e para piorar as coisas Sirius, em vez de vir em sua ajuda, estava apoiado sobre seus cotovelos com uma expressão perplexa que comunicava ao mundo que a ruiva era ainda mais bela de perto. Ele se perguntou se ela ainda estaria nua.

— Vocês não são daqui — ela adivinhou. — O que estão fazendo nestas terras?

James se negou a responder. Não devia à mulher nenhuma explicação. Estas terras logo pertenceriam a ele.

Mas Sirius, o traidor, estava encantado pela mulher e respondeu.

— Não tínhamos intenção de ofender ou incomodar, minha lady — ele disse quando se recuperou de seu estado de choque — O asseguro! — Ele sorriu, fazendo que seus olhos cor safira dançassem de uma maneira que nunca falhava em seduzir as moças. — Veja, somos amigos do Remus? O histrião.

Enquanto Sirius a mantinha entretida, James ganhou vantagem de sua distração para deslizar sua mão lentamente pelo flanco de seu corpo e logo ao longo de sua panturrilha. Poderia tirar a adaga de sua bota?

Sirius levantou suas sobrancelhas em fingida inocência e seguiu falando.

— Nos disseram que ele tinha passado por aqui. Só queríamos nos encontrar com ele. Não tinha intenção de entrar como intrusos em suas terras.

A espada subitamente se afundou na carne do pescoço de James, em violento contraste com a voz melodiosa da mulher, que disse.

— Espero que te esteja picando a perna e não que esteja tratando de tirar algo da bota.

Ele apertou os punhos. Maldição! Ele era um guerreiro, o comandante de um grupo de cavalheiros. Ser ameaçado a ponta de espada por uma donzela! Por Deus! Era humilhante.

— O que quer? — ele grunhiu.

— O que quero? — ela repetiu. — Hmm. O que quero? — Ela baixou a espada e golpeou a coxa de James irreverentemente com a espada. Mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela a moveu rapidamente de volta a sua garganta. — Sua roupa interior.

Sirius afogou sua risada. Ela sorriu brandamente em resposta.

— As tuas também.

O sorriso de Sirius se congelou em sua cara.

— Eu? Quer que eu me tire meus...?... A roupa interior?

— Sim.

A ira crescia em James.

— Idiota! — disse ao Sirius, que realmente parecia estar desfrutando da cena. — Toma sua espada. Maldição, ela é só uma mulher, uma neném. Vais-te ficar aí atirado como um...

Sirius riu.

— Ela já não é uma neném. Além disso, se a senhorita quiser minha roupa. Estarei encantado em obedecer. — Sirius ficou de pé, deixou cair seu cinturão, tirou-se suas botas, e começou a afrouxar os cordões de suas calças. — Depois de tudo, é justo. Eu a espiei enquanto estava nua.

O entusiasmo de Sirius enquanto tirava as calças e a roupa interior só aumentou a irritação de James. Para sua surpresa, quando finalmente Sirius se mostrava corajosamente ante ela, seu membro ereto estirando a túnica larga como uma carpa, a mulher permaneceu indiferente a sua exibição de masculinidade.

Com a mão livre, ela recolheu o cinturão e o lançou pela colina.

— Agora você. — ela disse, cravando a James a ponta de sua espada.

James considerou que não o faria. Sirius podia consentir com esse jogo, sorrindo como um idiota só coberto por sua túnica. Mas James estava certo a não conceder nada a uma mulher.

— Não — ele disse.

— Vamos — ela o apurou. — É um pagamento justo por estar espiando.

— Não é um crime espiar aquilo que se exibe tão obscenamente — ele a repreendeu. Ela já tinha ferido seu orgulho de cavalheiro. Ele não ia permitir ganhar a luta de vontades também.

A voz dela adquiriu um tom duro.

— Tire a roupa. Já.

— Não — ele disse também com um tom duro.

Apesar de que a espada nunca se moveu de seu pescoço, a mulher caminhou detrás dele, inclinando-se para lhe sussurrar no ouvido.

— É perigosamente arrogante. — Seu quente fôlego lhe produziu um calafrio que lhe percorreu o corpo, e a essência de sua pele recém lavada era uma distração perigosa. Mas ele se negou a admiti-lo.

Com o silêncio dele, ela deu a volta para enfrentá-lo cara a cara, ela se agachou para estar diretamente em sua linha de visão. James não tinha outra opção mais que olhá-la. O que viu fez com que seu coração se acelerasse e que sua boca se secasse.

Graças a Deus, ela já não estava nua, de outro modo à luxúria teria esmagado toda sua vontade. Ainda assim, sua fúria se derreteu instantaneamente, e era difícil para ele formar idéias, e muito menos emitir palavras.

Era bela como uma noite de verão. O cabelo dela secava-se formando suaves ondas, parecia fogo, mesmo com a luz da noite, e seus olhos brilhavam tão escuros e verdes como a densa floresta que eles estavam. Sua pele era tão dourada, parecia que seria morna ao tato, e seus lábios eram rosados claros e James desejou pô-los mais rosas com beijos.

Ele baixou seus olhos até o doce vale entre seus peitos. O martelo de Thor feito em prata pendurava em uma gargantilha ali, em brusco contraste com sua delicada pele.

Sua voz era suave agora.

— Realmente isto vale sua vida? — Havia um traço de curiosidade em seus olhos, como se não pudesse acreditar que ele se negasse a obedecer a suas demandas.

Ele tragou com dificuldade. Se ela tinha planejado desarmá-lo com sua beleza, era uma boa idéia. E funcionou até certo ponto. Mas enquanto ele continuava olhando sua formosa e feminina cara, ele se deu conta de uma verdade. Significativa. Apesar de toda sua bravura e palavras duras, ela era uma mulher. E o coração de uma mulher sempre era terno e compassivo.

A espada ameaçando sua garganta não era mais que uma travessura. Ela nunca a usaria para machucá-lo. Não era mais perigosa que um gatinho.

— Não me cortará — ele disse, desafiando seu olhar.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não seria o primeiro.

James não lhe acreditou por um instante. Sirius, porém, preocupado pela séria mudança no intercâmbio de palavras, interrompeu com um sorriso.

— Paz, amigos. Não necessitamos que isto se converta em um assunto tão grave. Vamos, te tire a roupa como um bom moço, sim James?

Com suas palavras, um alarme percorreu os traços da donzela como um raio, desaparecendo outra vez tão rápido que James se perguntou se o tinha imaginado.

Ela ficou de pé então, e se parou ante ele como um conquistador. Sirius tinha razão. Ela não era um neném, nem sequer uma garotinha com semelhante altura. E sua voz era tão cortante e impressionante como sua altura.

— Sua roupa, sir. Agora.

James estreitou seus olhos ante seu quadril, que estavam rodeadas por um pesado cinturão de cavalheiro que servia para sustentar a espada. O cinturão ia por cima de uma feminina saia azul.

— Não — ele desafiou.

Um longo silêncio cresceu entre eles, carregando o ar como o vento antes de uma tormenta. E então um raspou estalou. Foi tão inesperado e tão rápido que a princípio James não o sentiu.

— Santa Mãe de Deus! — Sirius murmurou assustado.

Algo ardia no peito de James. Era impossível. Impensável.

Atônito, ele levou seus dedos ao lugar. Voltaram ensangüentados. A moça o tinha talhado. A moça de cara doce, de voz suave, e olhos verdes tinham talhado sua carne.

Antes que ele pudesse recuperar-se para lançar um contra ataque, ela levou a espada de volta a sua garganta, e ele foi forçado a agachar-se dobrado em dois como um animal ferido enquanto o sangue do corte superficial se escorria pela túnica rasgada.

Ele se tinha equivocado a respeito dela. Estava completamente equivocado. Nenhum remorso suavizou seu olhar tranqüilo. Nada de piedade. Nada de clemência. Poderia matá-lo sem pestanejar.

Nunca tinha visto tanta força de vontade em uma mulher. E só nos mais desumanos guerreiros tinha visto esse tipo de fria determinação. Ele impressionava e o enfurecia. Dobrado em dois, desamparado, olhando-a fixamente com ira silenciosa, não podia decidir o que sentia por ela, admiração ou ódio.

— Mãe de Deus — Sirius disse balbuciando a mulher. — Sabe o que tem feito?

Seu olhar nunca se desviou.

— Dava-lhe uma advertência prévia.

— Oh, minha lady — Sirius disse, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Provocou ao urso.

— É só um arranhão — Lhe disse, estreitando seu olhar em James e adicionou. — Para lhe recordar quem tem a espada aqui.

— Mas, minha lady! — Sirius pressionou — Sabe quem é ele?

— Deixa-a — James interrompeu, sem deixar de olhá-la e permitindo um sorriso malicioso, adicionou. — Farei o que minha lady quer.

Por agora, ele pensou. Mas em uns poucos dias, não, amanhã, ele reclamaria Evans para si próprio. Já tinha eleito sua noiva. Casaria-se com a terceira irmã, a pequena, delicada e a dócil, a que parecia incapaz de matar uma mosca. Quanto a essa moça, encerraria-a por sua rabugice.

Não podia esperasse para ver o gelo da compostura dela quebrar-se quando lhe informasse que ela passaria um mês em calabouço de Evans.

O coração de Lily pulsava ferozmente, e desejava que seus ossos não tremessem. O mais leve tremor em seu olhar teria um resultado mortal. Tinha chegado a tal extremo, e agora, sabendo a quem se enfrentava, ela não se atrevia a retroceder, menos ainda ante um normando que presumia que ela era.

O tipo de mulher que ele podia intimidar.

Ainda assim, ela desejou ter lutado com seu desafio de um modo mais diplomático. Respondendo com semelhante golpe não era digno dela, esse tipo de reação violenta era mais própria da volátil Marlene. Envergonhava-lhe admitir que tinha atuado de maneira irracional. Mas ao ouvir o nome James referindo-se ao homem que ela tinha acreditado que era um inofensivo e travesso moço foi um grande choque. E suportar o escrutínio desses olhos ardentes, tão temerários, tão insolentes, tão atrevidos tinha-a perturbado completamente. Debaixo de semelhante pressão, ela o tinha talhado.

Ela tinha esperado terminar com o assunto dos espiões rápida e facilmente.

Com a primeira impressão, ela tinha adivinhado que o sorridente cavalheiro de cabelos escuros era inofensivo, por isso tinha apontado sua espada ao outro, que lhe tinha parecido mais perigoso. Mas tinha subestimado a extensão de sua periculosidade. E embora ela preferiria morrer antes de admiti-lo, quando finalmente pôde ver a cara de James, estremeceu-se pelo fato de que fosse o homem mais bonito que tivesse visto. Tinha esperado que o normando que viria como administrador fosse muito mais... Feio. E muito menos jovem, e menos magnífico.

Ainda agora, era difícil olhá-lo, sem notar o tom dourado e esverdeado de seus olhos, seu cabelo brilhante, o forte ângulo de seu queixo, sua boca curvada que parecia chamá-la, tentá-la convidá-la a...

Ela voltou a focalizar seu olhar em seus olhos. Por Deus! O que estava pensando? Não importava que ele fosse bonito. Ele era seu inimigo. Era o bastardo normando que tinha vindo a ocupar seu castelo e suas terras. Estremeceu-se ao recordar que mais ele tinha vindo tomá-la.

Forçou a suas sobrancelhas a franzir. Ele se deu conta de sua distração? Da vacilação de sua determinação?

Uma luz sutil alterou seu olhar. Podia ser diversão. Ou satisfação. Nenhum bom presságio.

Ela se endireitou e se esticou enquanto ele tirava suas botas, desabotoou seu cinturão, e começou a tirar suas calças, tudo com deliberada tranqüilidade. Maldição, as palmas de suas mãos estavam suando. O cabo da espada estava escorregadio em sua mão. Se ela não fosse cuidadosa, poderia cair.

— Te apure — ela murmurou.

Suas pestanas se baixaram com sugestiva insolência enquanto terminava de tirar as calças.

— Paciência, minha lady — ele murmurou.

Ela desejou golpeá-lo outra vez, mas afogou esse impulso. Ele não devia descobrir como a provocava ou ela nunca conseguiria dobrá-lo. Nunca.

Ainda, contra sua vontade, seu olhar permanecia fixo onde seus dedos distraidamente afrouxavam os cordões de sua roupa interior. Seus nódulos mostravam cicatrizes próprias de um guerreiro, mas suas mãos se moviam com graça e habilidade que fez que seus joelhos se debilitassem.

Então, sem cerimônia e antes que ela pudesse recuperar-se, ele baixou o último objeto.

Ela se afogou. Era como se ela não tivesse visto centenas de homens nus antes. Tendo passado a metade de sua vida entre homens, vê-los sem roupa tinha sido inevitável. Mas o olhar que lançou a suas partes íntimas, expostas por um breve momento, parecia dizer o contrário. Pois ele parecia estar muito bem dotado. Era evidente que ele não estava nem comovido nem excitado com sua beleza, como a outros homens invariavelmente ocorria.

O que significava que ela tinha uma arma menos em seu arsenal. Maldição! Seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente.

— E agora o que? — Ele perguntou brandamente. — Você gostaria de ver se te cabe?

Se ele queria insultá-la, tinha falhado. Do primeiro minuto em que Lily tinha levantado sua primeira espada e usado sua primeira cota de malha, tinha sofrido a ridicularizarão por parte de homens e mulheres por igual. Foi-se acostumando com os anos de insultos, ao que ela tinha aprendido a responder, ao princípio com a espada e mais tarde com a indiferença.

Ela se estirou para tomar e aproximar do cinturão de James.

— Toma, minha lady — disse seu companheiro, arrojando suas calças e sua roupa interior ao chão aos pés dela.

— Perdoe a meu amigo. É lento mentalmente e muito rápido com a língua. Tirou-nos nossas armas. Tem nossa roupa interior. Você ganhou. Rogo-lhe deixe-nos ir em paz.

Apesar de que ela realmente tinha ganhado. Tinha-os superado a ambos, e que estava exercendo sua vingança ao condená-los a uma tarde humilhante caminhando pelo campo com nada para cobrir-se mais que suas túnicas, Lily não podia sobrepor-se à idéia de que de algum jeito ela estava sendo refém da situação.

O normando ainda a olhava com olhos penetrantes, e não importava que ela o estivesse ameaçando a ponta de espada. Não importava que ele estivesse nu debaixo de sua túnica. Tampouco importava que ele estivesse marcado pelo fio da espada dela. Havia um olhar de vitória em James, e ela sabia que nunca tinha enfrentado a um inimigo mais formidável.

Por Deus! Que passaria quando ele descobrisse quem era ela? O que seria de Evans quando esse bruto viesse reclamar seu lugar no grande hall do castelo?

E que seria dela quando devesse reclamar seu lugar em sua cama?

Rapidamente, antes que um tremor pudesse traí-la, ela tomou a roupa interior de James e de seu companheiro com sua mão livre, as pondo logo sobre seu ombro. Então saudou os homens com uma breve sacudida de cabeça e se apressou a sair dali. Estava afastando-se quando James a chamou.

— Se esqueceu de algo, dama?

Sempre em guarda, ela girou com sua espada pronta para atacar. Muito tarde. Algo passou assobiando perto de sua orelha e se alojou no tronco da árvore ao lado dela. A adaga de sua bota.

Ela se sobressaltou. A adaga não lhe tinha acertado por uns poucos centímetros. Mas quando ela fixou seus olhos em James, parado ali em aberto desafio, soube em um segundo que ele tinha tido a intenção de errar. O que era ainda mais ameaçador.

Sua mensagem era clara. Ele podia havê-la matado. Ele simplesmente escolheu não fazê-lo.

Suas fossas nasais abertas e alertas, ela embainhou sua espada e se afastou com toda a calma que pôde fingir, silenciosamente amaldiçoando ao normando em todo o trajeto de volta a sua casa.

— Maldição! O que nos passou? — Sirius demandou quando a moça havia desaparecido.

James ainda fervia pela traição de Sirius.

— Perdemos nossa roupa interior, e em parte graças a você.

— Nossa roupa interior? James, perdeste a cabeça. — Sirius baixou com tropeções pela colina até o lugar onde estavam suas armas. — Sabe, se você queria escolher uma noiva por processo de eliminação, me poderia haver dito isso. Não era necessário matá-la. Eu estaria encantado de tomar a uma delas.

James foi atrás dele.

— Não ia matá-la.

— Não? — Sirius amaldiçoou enquanto pisava em algo pontudo com o pé descalço.

— Não — James estreitou seus olhos. — Tenho algo muito pior planejado para essa.

— Não brinque — Sirius disse, saltando em um pé. — Te vais casar com ela.

— Agora você perdeu a cabeça. — James não podia negar que o pensamento de deitar-se com a moça era diabolicamente tentador. A beleza dela naturalmente o tinha excitado, apesar de sua determinação de não demonstrá-lo. Mas havia algo mais. A maioria das moças o fazia sentir-se superior, forte e inteligente. Esta desafiava sua dominância. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, havia-se sentido de igual para igual com uma mulher, fisicamente e mentalmente, e a idéia de deitar ao lado dessa mulher o excitava.

Mas em um instante, com o cruel ataque de sua espada, ela tinha mostrado a fria natureza de seu coração.

— Não — disse ao Sirius amargamente. — Vou encadeá-la. Quebrarei seu espírito. Ensinar-lhe o que é obediência.

— Ah sim, como disse — Sirius respondeu. — Vais casar com ela então.

— Vou casar-me com a tranqüila e dócil — ele declarou, embora a idéia lhe trouxe pouca alegria. — Sem dúvidas ela provará ser uma esposa devota, agradecida e obediente, feliz de agradar meus pedidos. E a mais frágil das três não parece capaz de levantar uma espada, e muito menos de me atacar com uma.


	3. Chapter 3

— Outra vez! — Lily levantou seu braço e ordenou a sua irmã para que atacasse uma vez mais. Lene investiu com um sorriso selvagem, e suas espadas se chocaram produzindo uma série de faíscas.

A violência era catártica, algo que lhe revitalizava depois do encontro perturbador da manhã. Lily não tinha falado com suas irmãs de seu encontro com o Normando, tampouco tinha intenção de fazê-lo. Ela preferiu carregar só com o episódio. Ao menos Marlene e Alice passariam suas últimas horas como as administradoras de Evans com uma piedosa ignorância.

O escudo de Marlene chocou subitamente contra o de Lily, sacudindo seus ossos. Lily se equilibrou, devolvendo um golpe horizontal de sua espada que teria talhado a qualquer um pela metade. Mas Lene foi rápida. Saltou para trás com um grito curto, então e se agachou bem a tempo para ficar debaixo da espada de Lily.

— Aha! — ela gritou, a ponta de sua espada sobre o queixo de Lily, seus olhos acesos com a vitória.

Mas a alegria na cara de sua irmã, que estava poeirenta pela prática em campo, não diminuiu o peso do sinistro destino no qual Lily nem podia deixar de pensar. Ele viria. Talvez não esta noite. Talvez não amanhã. Mas ele viria por ela.

Lily tinha sabido no instante em que cruzou seus olhos com James que ela devia ser a filha que se casaria com ele. Alice não podia, porque desapareceria debaixo da sombra poderosa desse homem. Marlene não podia, porque um deles terminaria morto ao final de sua noite de núpcias, e ela temia agora que não seria o normando.

Não, Lily devia sacrificar-se.

Seria um matrimônio infernal, ela estava segura, mas ela sobreviveria. Por Alice. Por Marlene. E por Evans. Marlene interrompeu seus pensamentos, aplaudindo a bochecha de Lily com a mão enluvada.

— Trabalha em sua velocidade, preguiçosa — ela provocou. — Devemos ao menos fazer que o bastardo normando tenha que caçar a sua noiva.

As palavras de Lene ecoaram em sua alma como sinos discordantes. Não haveria caçada de noiva. Não com James. Ele viria e a reclamaria. Simplesmente. Rapidamente. Irrefutavelmente.

Sua imagem, gravada de maneira indelével em sua mente como os desenhos no punho de sua adaga, assaltou-a outra vez: sua aparência orgulhosa, seu sorriso zombador, seu olhar desdenhoso, e seu pulso começou a acelerar-se.

Por Deus. O que lhe passava? Ela não era uma donzela frágil que se intimidava quando enfrentava um perigo. Ela era Lily de Evans. Tinha açoitado ladrões e domado feras e ferido bandidos. Não permitiria que o endiabrado normando a esmagasse.

A fúria esquentou suas bochechas. Empurrou a espada de Marlene a um lado com seu escudo.

—Outra vez!

Faíscas explodiram quando suas espadas se chocaram uma vez mais. Lene girou e saltou, revolvendo sua espada como se fosse de brinquedo, mas o escudo de Lily estava sempre aí para responder. Enquanto Lene mostrava todos seus truques, Lily poderosamente rechaçou os golpes com sua própria espada, mantendo longe a Lene com sua força superior e uma crua determinação que não permitiu que fosse derrotada.

Mas não era a sua irmã a quem ela procurava conquistar, a não ser os demônios que habitavam seus pensamentos.

Esta, ela pensou, golpeando diagonalmente para baixo, é por me espiar como um jovenzinho libidinoso.

E esta? Ela se equilibrou para diante, errando a Lene por centímetros, é por te burlar com o truque da adaga.

Ela desviou a espada de Lene que ia para sua cabeça.

E esta outra? Ela avançou incansavelmente, golpeando a mão direita e sinistra em rápida sucessão, até que Lene esteve abandonada contra a cerca. Esta é me olhar com esses olhos implacáveis, sedutores, e perturbadores.

— Lily! Marlene! — Alice as chamou do portão, tirando Lily abruptamente de seus pensamentos. Sua irmã menor levantou suas saias para caminhar pelo campo de prática. Lily e Lene fizeram uma pausa em sua briga suficientemente longa para ver que, correndo detrás dela, como sempre, estava Chang. Alice tinha conseguido a criada anciã anos atrás, junto com várias armas do Oriente, que formavam sua extensa coleção.

Marlene usou a distração para deslizar-se por debaixo da guarda de Lily e debaixo dela, para golpear as costas de Lily com o anverso de sua espada. Lily girou e se lançou para diante, mas Lene a evitou com um malicioso sorriso.

— O que estão fazendo vocês duas? — Alice demandou, suas mãos em seu quadril. Atrás dela, a criada imitou sua postura.

Acostumadas à desaprovação de Alice, Lily e Marlene a ignoraram. Lily investiu aos joelhos de Lene. Está saltou por sobre a espada e devolveu um golpe que se ela não evitava agachando-se, teria arrancado a cabeça de Lily.

Alice lançou um grunhido de desgosto.

— Por que se banharam antes? Agora ambas estão imundas! — ela protestou. — Foi um desperdício de sabão.

A serva estalou sua língua.

Lene rodou, então se arqueou e saltou ficando de pé outra vez, pronta para batalhar. Lily se levantou, lançando sua trança sobre seu ombro.

— Parem, irmãs. — Alice rogou.

Lily bloqueou o próximo golpe de Lene e bramou sobre seu ombro.

— Volta para dentro, Alice. Sujará-te suas saias.

— Mas Papai me pediu que as viesse procurar para o jantar.

— Jantar? — Lily girou, então lançou um olhar ao o sol. Estava baixo no céu. O tempo tinha pirado nesse dia.

— Sim — Alice disse. — Faz-se tarde.

— Só um pouco mais — Marlene insistiu, passando a espada à mão direita para desviar o avanço de Lily. —Não se preocupe. Vamos em seguida.

— Mas Papai diz que devem vir agora. O novo administrador chegou. Está aqui faz mais de uma hora, e vocês nem sequer estão vestidas adequadamente?

James estava aqui? Já? As palavras de Alice assombraram Lily, e esse instante de distração lhe custou um pequeno corte na bochecha da espada de Marlene. Fez um gesto de dor, apertando os dentes. Alice conteve a respiração.

— Oh, Lily! — Marlene baixou sua espada de uma vez. — Perdão.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. Não era o primeiro arranhão que as irmãs se proporcionavam.

— Minha culpa.

— Talvez deveríamos entrar. — Lene disse.

— Não faça esperar o jantar, Alice. Lavaremos-nos e iremos em seguida.

Alice as estudou desconfiada, possivelmente perguntando-se se alguma vez conseguiriam lavar-se de toda essa imundície.

— Apurem-se então — instigou-as. — Sir James parece muito ansioso para as conhecer. — Ela correu afastando-se, sua criada seguindo-a.

— Muito ansioso — Marlene murmurou quando Alice se foi. — Sem dúvidas, o bastardo quer casamento rápido e cama rápido também — tirou-se suas luvas. — Vamos então, antes que o velho normando comece a montar-se aos cães?

Mas Lily estava muito distraída para apreciar o sarcasmo de Marlene. O temor enchia suas veias. A hora do encontro tinha chegado. O homem certamente não tinha desperdiçado o tempo, ela pensou. Ela tinha tido a esperança de ter um dia ou dois para que sua ira se esfriasse. James tinha descoberto quem era ela?

Mas Lily se negou a entregar-se a temores típicos de donzelas. Ela era uma guerreira, depois de tudo.

— Sim — fez-se pulsa, deixou sua espada e limpando o sangue de sua bochecha com a manga de sua roupa. Ela se endireitou acomodando seus ombros. Era hora de confrontar o diabo que em pouco tempo seria seu marido.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

— Está arrumado então — o tabelião murmurou.

James observou ao homem escrever velozmente no documento sobre a mesa antes o velho lorde colocasse seu jantar nele, apoiou com força o selo de cera para acentuar o escudo de Evans.

Lorde Gellir tinha insistido em que os papéis fossem assinados de uma vez, apesar de que todos estavam no meio da comida.

O lorde sorriu vagamente, dispensando ao tabelião do grande hall ruidoso com um gesto de sua mão ossuda, então voltou sua atenção à carne assada no prato ante ele.

James revolvia os pedaços de carne sem comê-los. Ele não podia evitar sentir pena pelo velho Lorde de Evans. Certamente ele tinha sido um guerreiro formidável em sua juventude, porque sua grande espada estava pendurada na parede por cima de uma dúzia de escudos conquistados pelo cavalheiro. Era de ossos compridos e largos ombros, com dedos suficientemente compridos para enforcar a um homem com uma só mão. Os poucos fios que ficavam de seu cabelo eram claros, e seus olhos eram de um azul assombroso, indubitavelmente filho de Vikings. Mas o tempo o tinha deteriorado como o rio carcome a rocha, suavizando sua aparência e infelizmente suavizando sua mente também.

Era penosamente claro agora que o rei tinha cedido as rédeas de Evans a James não como um presente, mas sim como uma tarefa a cumprir. Porque nas mãos de um lorde senil com três filhas e um grupo de cavalheiros faltosos de treinamentos pela paz em que viviam, Evans certamente seria presa fácil dos ingleses. E isso seria uma tragédia. O castelo era magnífico, sua localização invejável.

Por pedido de James, a filha mais jovem e sua camareira o tinham guiado pela fortaleza para conhecê-la. Ele se deu conta de que havia mudanças que se precisavam fazer. Algumas das construções exteriores estavam deterioradas e necessitadas de reparação. Não havia suficientes depósitos de armazenagem. E as muralhas que rodeavam a fortaleza e seus amplos jardins deviam ser fortificadas.

Mas essas paredes encerravam tudo o que alguém necessitava para sobreviver na área selvagem de Escócia. Uma tosca capela de pedra se erguia no meio do jardim, flanqueado por uma fonte. Um extenso pomar provia maçãs, nozes, avelãs, ameixas, e cerejas, e uma grande variedade de vegetais. Estavam os estábulos, o posto do ferreiro, o depósito de armas e as cozinhas. Atrás da fortaleza se achava o lugar dos animais: os cães, os cavalos, e os falcões. E mais além, um extenso campo de prática. A fortaleza em si mesmo era um castelo que seria o orgulho de qualquer homem. Um prêmio, ele supôs, que valia o preço de um matrimônio.

— Ah sim. Está tudo arrumado. — o lorde repetiu, dando a James um sorriso distraído enquanto ele carinhosamente aplaudia a mais jovem de sua filha.

A pobre donzela estava pálida como o leite. Mas James não podia lhe dar um sorriso de segurança a ela. Sentiu-se subitamente esmagado com uma pesadez que lhe tirava o apetite.

— Não te arrependerá de sua decisão. — Sirius disse gentilmente à rapariga, tratando de afrouxar seus medos com uma palavra amistosa e um piscou um olho. — Apesar de que várias donzelas estarão tristes de saber que o coração do Sir James Potter finalmente foi conquistado.

A moça tragou com dificuldade e baixou seu olhar úmido à taça de cerveja que tinha ante ela, a qual ela não havia tocado.

— A sua saúde! — o pai gritou, sobressaltando a pobre jovem e levantando sua taça tão bruscamente que a cerveja se derrubou sobre a branca toalha de linho.

A gente do castelo estava sentada ao longo de diversas mesas no grande salão e não estavam conscientes de a causa do grito do lorde, entretanto o felicitaram.

James levantou sua taça, embora seu coração, tampouco, estava para brinde. Por que ele estava descontente, não sabia. Depois de tudo, não tinha o que queria? O Lorde de Evans o tinha recebido generosamente, e a noiva escolhida parecia totalmente doce.

Entretanto ele estava vacilante respeito a reclamá-la como sua. O fato que James virtualmente tinha vindo a usurpar a fortaleza de Lorde Gellir era um soco na cara do velho. Mas apropriar-se de uma de suas filhas... Não era muito?

Finalmente, James tinha decidido fazer algo nobre, deixar que o pai escolhesse qual das donzelas desejada dar em matrimônio.

Então, para sua surpresa, antes que o lorde pudesse fazer essa decisão, antes que as outras duas irmãs tivessem aparecido para jantar, a mais jovem humildemente se ofereceu a si mesmo.

James não era tolo. Podia adivinhar instantaneamente pelo tremor em sua voz que ela se sacrificou não por desejo para ele, mas sim fazia certo tipo de sacrifício honorável. Era uma situação trágica e, entretanto, não tinha podido fazer nada mais que aceitar sua oferta. Se não a aceitava não só a insultaria, mas sim mancharia a grandeza de seu gesto.

Seu pai naturalmente aprovou a união. Porque para todo lorde, a filha mais jovem era obviamente a mais dispensável. Era o mesmo nos lares Normandos. O primogênito era criado para mandar, o segundo, para brigar, mas o terceiro só podia ambicionar algum lugar na Igreja ou um matrimônio proveitoso. Certamente, o matrimônio com James seria proveitoso para ela.

Ainda, assim, não foi com felicidade que James olhou à sombria moça quem temia encontrar seus olhos, nem ao senil lorde com um bigode de espuma de cerveja por cima de seu lábio, nem ao grupo de Escoceses a seu redor que o olhavam com uma combinação de adoração e desconfiança.

Só Sirius parecia cômodo entre a gente do castelo. Mas ele sempre parecia estar cômodo e depravado. Seu companheiro podia cercar uma conversação tão facilmente com uma nobre lady como com uma serva.

James poucas vezes procurava os afetos de uma mulher. Mas seu atrativo sempre tinha sido à base de suas conquistas, nunca seu encanto.

Esta vez, entretanto, seu atributo falhou em diminuir o terror dos olhos de... OH... Qual era seu nome? Maldição se queria diminuir o terror da dama, seria melhor que recordasse seu nome.

— Vamos — Sirius disse, acotovelando-o nas costelas. — Não franza o cenho, James. Ou assustará a Alice.

Alice. Era isso. Desde que se enfrentou com a morena alta essa manhã, sua mente tinha estado confusa e intranqüila.

— Além disso — Sirius continuou — ele tem uma alma gentil, minha lady. Apesar dessa aparência severa, ele é conhecido por seu amor pela música e sua doçura com os animais pequenos e os bebês.

A irritação de James aumentou. Que idiotices estava falando Sirius agora? O único uso que encontrava aos pequenos animais era comer-lhe e quanto à música...

— Ah! Chegam tarde! — Lorde Gellir grunhiu abruptamente.

James levantou a vista da carne assada. Meu Deus! Era hora!

Caminhando com calculada lentidão para a mesa central, com suas faces orgulhosas e formosas, vinham as irmãs de Alice. Se chegassem tarde assim para jantar quando ele fosse lorde, ele decidiu, deixaria-as ir dormir famintas. James pensou que tinha gravado o rosto da ruiva em sua mente, mas viu que sua memória não lhe fazia justiça.

Ela não só era bela. Era de uma beleza que paralisava. Esbelta e elegante em um vestido de seda azul, deslocou-se como flutuando pelo piso de pedras com a graça de um gato. Sua irmã a seguia, vestida com uma túnica de cor açafrão pálido, como se dada à apropriada provocação, estivesse pronta para saltar subitamente sobre uma das mesas.

A conversa de Sirius se diluiu enquanto as magníficas irmãs abriam caminho através do hall. Inesperadamente, o pulso James se acelerou, e ele sentiu a ferida que a ruiva lhe havia infligido, latejar debaixo de sua túnica.

Por horas, ele tinha imaginado o choque absoluto em sua cara quando ela descobrisse sua identidade. Gozaria ao ver sua mortificação quando ela desse conta que tinha atacado a seu futuro lorde.

Mas sua sede para ver a humilhação dela não ia ser saciada. Sua expressão calma com a que ela encontrou seu olhar foi tão fria como o gelo. Não só ela não parecia surpreendida por sua presença, mas sim luzia completamente desavergonhada.

Moça atrevida!

Teria sabido todo o tempo quem era ele? Se for assim, então suas ações tinham sido frias e calculadas. A bruxa o tinha provocado deliberadamente. Enquanto ela se aproximava, seus olhos brilhando como estrelas de gelo, a antecipação da deliciosa vingança acelerou seu coração.

Toda à tarde, enquanto sua ferida supurava, ele se tinha imaginado como domar a essa moça. Ele tinha pensado em encerrá-la com nada mais que pão e água. Tinha ponderado a idéia de cortar uns centímetros de sua apreciada cabeleira negra cada dia até que ela se rendesse a ele. E agora que sua vingança estava tão perto, resultava-lhe natural o desejo de saboreá-la como a um bom vinho espanhol.

Mas de algum jeito, ele a observou aproximar-se, seu cabelo brilhando a luz das velas, seus peitos pressionando gentilmente contra o decote baixo de seu vestido, seus lábios cheios, carnudos e rosados, seus pensamentos a respeito de castigos adquiriu claramente um ar sensual. Abruptamente foi assaltado por visões dela mordiscando pão de seus dedos enquanto estava ajoelhada e encadeada na torre.

Ele imaginou tremendo em sua regata enquanto o vento sacudia a pecaminosa transparência contra suas curvas nuas. Ele viu suas próprias mãos tocando suas sedosas tranças enquanto extraía uma faca para as cortar centímetro a centímetro.

Amaldiçoou a seus eróticos pensamentos que estavam esquentando seu sangue. Merda! Havia só uma coisa pior que ser submetido por uma mulher com uma arma, ele decidiu. E isso era ser subjugado pela própria luxúria por ela.

— Minhas filhas maiores. — Lorde Gellir disse a modo de introdução, lhes fazendo gestos com um osso de cordeiro de seu prato.

James brevemente encontrou o olhar da ruiva. Aparentemente ela não tinha intenção revelar o encontro dessa manhã. Ele notou que desde que a tinha visto pela última vez, ela se tinha feito um pequeno arranhão ao longo de sua bochecha. Ele se perguntou onde o teria feito.

— Perdão, papai. — a segunda irmã disse, tomando um assento perto de Amanda? Ana? Beatrice? Por todos os santos, por que não podia recordar o nome de sua noiva?

— Estávamos no campo de prática. — ela adicionou, lançando um olhar desafiante a Sirius e a ele.

— Ah! — o lorde disse, mastigando um pedaço de carne. — Quem ganhou?

— Lene ganhou, pai.— a Ruiva beleza respondeu, deslizando-se no banco entre suas irmãs. — É obvio, deixei-a ganhar.

— Me deixar? — Marlene chiou. — Claro que não... Eu...

— Marlene! — a irmã mais jovem brandamente interveio. — Temos convidados.

— Oh! — Lene disse, permitindo que seu olhar viajasse até o par de homens como se estivesse avaliando cavalos de guerra para um combate. — Ah sim.

—Este é Sir Sirius Black. — a noiva de James continuou. — E este é...

Exatamente ela não se estremeceu, mas ele podia sentir seu desgosto enquanto o apresentava.

— Este é Sir James Potter. Sir Sirius, Sir James, estas são minhas irmãs, Lady Marlene e lady Lily de Evans.

Lily. Ah. Ele tinha esperado que seu nome fosse de origem Viking. Ele baixou seu olhar. A gargantilha com o martelo de Thor estava ainda aninhado na doce carne dela.

Sirius recuperou sua voz primeiro.

— É um prazer as conhecer.

Lene sorriu com falsa cortesia, então estendeu o guardanapo e logo a acomodou sobre sua saia. Acotovelou a sua irmã e murmurou.

— Sabe que sou melhor que você, Lily. Deixar ganhar... A mim justamente.

— Ganhar? — Sirius mordeu o anzol. — Ganhar o que, minha lady?

Lene girou para ele, com sua total atenção, como se ela tivesse estado esperando essa chance para impactá-lo, e disse claramente.

— Briga com espada.

— Briga com espada? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso desconfiado. Sem dúvida ele pensou que era algum tipo de jogo escocês. James pensou de outra maneira.

Lene lançou a Sirius um sorriso travesso. James franziu o cenho, preocupando-se com sua astúcia e seu atrevimento. Eram coisas das que ele teria que cuidar-se no futuro. Ao menos Lily, apesar do sangue-frio em suas veias, parecia honesta e direta.

Lene girou para encarar a seu pai então, embora ela claramente falava com Sirius.

— Deveria havê-lo visto, Pai. Lily me veio em cima e me teria arrancado a cabeça. Mas a atirei a um lado, evitei seu ataque, fiz-lhe uma ameaça à esquerda e à direita, então avancei e a pus contra a cerca e minha espada foi direto a sua garganta.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sirius ficou sem fala. Mas James olhou para Lily. Seu sorriso confirmava tudo. Oh, sim. Era verdade. As moças eram duas guerreiras dos pés a cabeça.

E agora, pela estranha tensão na nuca, ele começou a entender por que o rei tinha devotado a ele, Sir James Potter, capitão dos Cavalheiros de Potter, esse particular presente: o de escolher entre três bombons um como sua esposa.

Estavam envenenados com um veneno que nenhum homem por mais forte que fosse poderia sobreviver. Só o mais inteligente, o mais capaz, o mais competente dos comandantes poderia ter esperança de domar a essas moças guerreiras.

* * *

N/A: Brigada pelas reviews!!

Thaty e Fezinha: Aí tá mais um capítulo, graças a insistentes pedidos!! Espero que vcs gostem desse!!

Nessa Black Malfoy: Muita coisa ainda vai rolar... nao posso garantir se ele vai ou nao se casar com a Alice... XDD BOm... a história nao é minha nao... Os créditos da história são de Sarah Mckerringan... A única coisa que eu fiz foi adaptar a hitória pro nosso casal favorito!! XDD Mas eu tenho uma fic de minha autoria... mas ela tá meio parada... -.-''' ainda volto a escrevê-la..


	4. Chapter 4

— Alguma vez ouviram falar das Donzelas Guerreiras de Evans? — Marlene lhes perguntou com a boca cheia de carne.

Um ângulo do lábio de James se levantou em um sorriso sardônico.

— Os contos de suas façanhas não alcançaram o grande mundo ainda. — ele provocou.

Lily levantou sua taça em um sutil gesto de admissão. Sua ironia tinha sido captada. Lene, entretanto, deixou passar o insulto.

— Bem, nós nunca ouvimos falar dos Cavalheiros de Potter.

Sirius pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

— Não?

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Evans está um pouco... Isolada.

Lily viu o punho fechado de Marlene ao redor de sua faca e apoiou sua mão para freá-la sobre o antebraço de sua irmã. Parecia que ela devia admirar ao normando. Ele era mais preparado e mais inteligente que a maioria.

De fato, ela estava começando a pensar se o exército de cavalheiros dele dizia comandar realmente existia. Possivelmente consistia somente deste par de canalhas viajando através das terras chamando-se a si mesmos — Os Cavalheiros de Potter — e inventando lenda de valentes façanhas.

Permitiu que seu olhar observasse as curiosas roupas de James. O homem era aparentemente tão criativo como engenhoso. Ele tinha usado o que poderia considerar um episódio humilhante para sua vantagem. Ele e seu companheiro tinham encontrado um par de xales escoceses em algum lugar, os colocaram sobre seus ombros e o sujeitaram à cintura, ao estilo escocês, não só dissimulando sua falta de roupa interior mais também obtendo que a gente de Evans os aceitassem com afeto pelo fato de vestir-se como eles.

Ao menos, Lily refletiu, casar-se-ia com um homem com um pouco de miolos.

Enquanto Lene continuava torturando aos convidados, tratando horrorizá-los com espantosas histórias de suas batalhas, lily sorveu sua cerveja, estudando ao homem que logo seria seu marido. Ele era incrivelmente bonito. Seu cabelo, de cor noz, pulverizava-se todo ao longo de seu pescoço. Sua pele torrada pareceu brilhar com a luz do fogo.

Os ossos de sua cara eram fortes e largos, seu queixo com cicatrizes leves do que pareciam ser marcas de uma espada. Seus olhos, agora focalizados em Lene, recordavam aos bosques nebulosos das Highlands, castanho-esverdeados e traiçoeiros. Uma mulher poderia perder-se nesses bosques, recordou-se a si mesmo, separando seu olhar para concentrar-se na cerveja de sua taça.

— Veste-se todo de negro. — Lene contava a Sirius, servindo uma segunda porção de carne. — A gente o chama "A Sombra". Esconde-se nas árvores, esperando a vítimas, e ninguém foi capaz de...

Lily deixou que seu olhar vagará novamente para o Sir James Potter. Enquanto ele escutava a história de Marlene sobre o bandido local, possivelmente surpreso por seu saudável apetite e por sua anedota, vagarosamente passava um dedo ao redor da borda de sua taça. Lily encontrou-se a si mesma fascinada pelo movimento. Suas mãos pareciam brutais e pesadas, cheias de cicatrizes e calosidades, e ainda assim capazes de gestos sutis?

Seu coração se acelerou inexplicavelmente, e ela enlaçou seus dedos ao redor de sua própria taça ainda tremendo.

Enquanto Lene afundava nos detalhes do misterioso ladrão que vivia no bosque, ela viu a boca de James torcer-se quase imperceptivelmente. Havia certa desaprovação e logo suavizou a expressão até a boca se curvou levemente para cima.

Lily levantou seus olhos com surpresa. Por Deus! O homem a estava olhando fixamente. E sorrindo. Um sorriso secreto, cúmplice, cheia de promessas e de uma evidente ameaça.

Ela desviou o olhar, apertando a taça de prata com tanta força que sentiu que o metal cedia. Poderia casar-se com esse homem, mas nunca lhe deixaria acreditar que ele tinha algum tipo de controle sobre ela. Deixaria-lhe bem claro que ela encontrava a idéia de casar-se com ele como algo completamente deplorável.

Não, ela devia tomar as rédeas agora, antes que ele tomasse em suas próprias mãos e a jogasse a algum escuro calabouço para concretizar sua vingança. Ela respirou profundamente, para estabilizar sua respiração, deixou a taça sobre a mesa, e interrompeu o discurso de Lene, que estava pondo a Alice tão branca como seu guardanapo.

— Então, Pai. — ela disse sem preâmbulos. — Já tem os documentos do matrimônio preparados?

Ele assentiu.

— Oh, sim. — ele disse com a boca cheia. — Preparados, acordados, e assinados.

Lily intercambiou um olhar com o Lene.

— Acordados e...

— Assinados? — Marlene perguntou, quase se engasgando com um pedaço de carne.

— Sim — ele lhes disse alegremente. — Não há necessidade de preocupar-se. Chamei ao sacerdote, e teremos o casamento amanhã.

Lily pestanejou quando ele a chamou pelo nome de sua mãe.

— Amanhã? Mas não fomos consultadas. Pai. Qual de nós?

— Concordei em me casar com ele. — Alice disse rapidamente.

Por três segundos, Lily e Marlene só puderam olhar a sua irmã menor.

— O que? — Lily finalmente conseguiu murmurar com descrença. — Alice? Devia ter sido uma de nós duas...

Marlene golpeou seu punho na mesa, fazendo tremer os pratos.

— Não! — dirigiu-se a James. — Maldição, normando! Não podia esperar até conhecer às três? Por que escolher tão apressadamente?

Alice apoiou seus dedos levemente no antebraço de Lene.

— Lene, não te zangue com ele. Não foi sua escolha. — ela disse brandamente. — Foi minha.

Outro a silêncio seguiu enquanto as palavras de Alice eram assimiladas.

— Sua escolha. — Lene finalmente ecoou com assombro.

Lily não disse nada. Sentiu-se subitamente doente, como se seu mundo tivesse dado volta. Um olhar aos grandes olhos azuis de Alice e seus lábios trementes lhe disseram a verdade. Sua irmã menor se sacrificou antes que Lily sequer tivesse uma possibilidade de salvá-la.

— Como pôde deixá-la fazer isto? — Lene sussurrou a seu pai.

— Marlene! — Lily repreendeu a sua irmã. Tão irresponsável como seu pai tinha sido ultimamente, ainda ele era o lorde do castelo. Merecia seu respeito. Lily lhe falou tão neutralmente.

— O matrimônio foi assinado e selado, então?

— Oh, sim, tudo preparado. — seu pai respondeu alegremente, sem dar-se conta de seu desgosto. —Teremos o casamento amanhã.

Ela lançou um olhar severo a Marlene, cujos olhos ardiam como brasas, e lhe disse:

— Então o que está feito está feito.

Um detestável silêncio encheu o ar, só interrompido pelo suave som das taças e os talheres e o bate-papo da gente comum nas mesas mais afastadas. Eles jantavam, ignorando o drama que estava passando entre os nobres, todos menos Chang, a quem, Lily notou, observava os fatos à distância com uma intensidade quase sobrenatural.

Marlene continuava contendo sua língua, como fazia Lily. James obviamente tinha aprovado a união. Depois de tudo, era para seu benefício, casar-se com Alice, a jovem que nunca questionaria sua autoridade.

Mas Lily não tinha intenção de deixar que isso acontecesse. Embora mantinha uma expressão serena, interiormente seus pensamentos se formavam redemoinhos furiosamente. Para o final do jantar, ela já tinha um plano.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

— Não posso acreditá-lo! Não posso tolerá-lo! — Lene disse arrastando as palavras, enquanto caía da cama de Lily e aterrissando no piso de madeira de sua habitação.

Lily resgatou a taça semi-vazia de Marlene antes que o vinho se derrubasse, então agarrou a sua irmã por debaixo de seus braços e a arrastou outra vez até a cama. Lene se inclinou por um momento, e logo continuou com seu discurso.

— Devemos fazer algo, Lily. Devemos nos ocupar desses miseráveis filhos... Filhos de...

— Filhos de normandos? — lily sugeriu, preenchendo a taça de Marlene.

— Sim. — disse Lene agarrando a taça e tomando outro generoso gole.

Limpou-se a boca com sua manga. Lily se levantou com sua própria taça ainda cheia.

— Sim, as donzelas guerreiras de Evans sempre triunfam.

Lene assentiu, seu queixo tremendo com orgulho enquanto brindava com Lily. Beberam juntas, mas enquanto Lene esvaziava sua taça, Lily só tomou um pequeno sorvo. Ela precisa estar alerta e consciente essa noite.

Os olhos de Marlene estavam nublados pela bebedeira, e sua taça vazia caiu ao piso. Lily esperava que sua irmã caísse em um sono profundo. Mas Lene podia beber tanto como a maioria dos homens. Depois de um momento, ela suspirou e começou a murmurar outra vez, inventando novos insultos para os normandos.

Lily olhou pela janela de sua habitação. Observando a posição da lua cheia, calculou a hora. Ela devia apurar o processo de Lene. Não havia muito tempo. Encheu de novo a taça da Lene.

— Brindemos a Alice.

— Pobre Alice. — Lene se lamentou. — Digo-te, Lily, se esse degenerado alguma vez lhe levanta a mão... Juro-te... Juro-te...

— Juremos juntas então. — Lily levantou sua taça.

— O mataremos! — Lene completou a idéia. Bebeu um generoso gole então golpeou a taça no baú ao pé da cama.

Lily fez uma pausa, então tomou um pequeno gole. James nunca tocaria a Alice. Lily nunca lhe daria a oportunidade.

— OH! — Lene exclamou, pressionando a mão entre suas pernas, possivelmente porque precisava urinar. — Melhor eu ir.

Ela riu e se levantou da cama, cambaleou-se por um momento até que pôde estabilizar-se, e caminhou em zigue-zague para a porta.

— Boa noite. E não se esqueça, Lily. Você também o jurou.

Quão último Lily viu de Lene, foi que ela se cambaleava ao passar o corredor caminho a sua própria habitação, onde com sorte encontraria o urinol a tempo. Depois disso cairia em estupor à cama e dormiria até bem avançada manhã. Agora Lily se ocuparia de sua irmã menor. Separar a Alice da serva intrometida seria difícil.

A estranha donzela a seguia a todos lados.

Mas não havia tempo a perder. Lily procurou uma pequena bolsa com suas provisões e partiu para quarto de Alice. Tanto como a incomodava fazer algo contra seu sentido da honra, Lily supunha que devia enganar a sua irmã menor. Posto que era para seu próprio bem.

Parada ante a porta com sua mão levantada, Lily vacilava. Estava fazendo o correto? Talvez Alice estaria contente por ter James como marido. Talvez sua própria doçura faria surgir à decência nele. Talvez Alice chegasse a afeiçoar-se a ele, e James se renderia a sua natureza gentil.

Então Lily recordou o sorriso malicioso que James tinha enviado a ela durante o jantar, o sorriso com a ameaça implícita. Não, o homem era muito inteligente, muito ardiloso para sequer compreender esse tipo de inocência. Se ele o permitia casar-se com Alice, lhe romperia o coração sem piedade.

Com resolução, ela golpeou a porta.

Alice ainda não estava vestida para dormir, mas, prestativamente, Chang estava estendendo a camisola que ela sempre insistia que Alice usasse para dormir.

— Lily, entra. — Alice abriu um pouco mais a porta para entrar.

Lily estava tentada de simplesmente agarrar a sua irmã pela mão e sair correndo. Seria tanto mais direto e honesto que toda essa armadilha. Mas Chang, apesar de sua boa educação, era capaz de armar uma gritaria pior que um galinheiro ameaçando por uma raposa, e a última coisa que Lily precisava era um batalhão de serventes caindo sobre elas.

— Trago uma mensagem de seu... de Sir James. — Lily mentiu. — Ele demanda sua presença! — Não, isso soava muito duro, pensou ela. — Requer sua companhia.

— Agora? — Alice disse perplexa.

Lily podia sentir o olhar desconfiado de Chang. Ela nunca tinha sido muito boa mentindo.

— Eu devo te levar até ele.

Alice tragou com dificuldade, obviamente reticente, reforçando assim a determinação de Lily de levar a cabo seu plano. A pobre moça estava verdadeiramente temerosa do administrador. Era um nobre serviço o que Lily estava fazendo.

Lily deu um sorriso de segurança a sua irmã.

— Está tudo muito bem. Não fará nada mal Talvez ele só deseje te conhecer um pouco melhor antes do casamento.

Alice assentiu. Então Lily arriscou um olhar para Chang, quase esperando que a mulher lançasse um intenso protesto. Mas a serva curiosamente estava silenciosa, baixando seus olhos e passando sua mão carinhosamente sobre o tecido da camisola de Alice.

— Chang — Alice chamou. — Vem?

Antes que Lily pudesse intervir, a serva sacudiu a cabeça.

— Muito ocupada. Muito ocupada. Muito que fazer para o casamento. Anda você.

Era muito estranho que Chang deixasse Alice ir sem sua companhia. Lily estreitou seus olhos e olhou a donzela. Possivelmente a velha fosse o suficientemente ardilosa para reconhecer que a obediência de Alice agora era basicamente para seu noivo e futuro marido. Com um pouco de sorte, a velha não ia questionar o fato que Alice não voltasse para sua habitação essa noite.

Em todo o caminho pela escada, Alice falava nervosamente, fazendo a tarefa de Lily muito mais fácil, dado que não notou para onde Lily a estava levando. Quando chegaram à porta da torre, o coração de Lily se paralisou, pela que ela estava por fazer, extraiu a chave de ferro e abriu a porta. Só então Alice franziu o cenho confundida.

— Ele te queria encontrar aqui.

Sem esperar a resposta, Lily a empurrou gentilmente, mas firmemente dentro da habitação vazia da torre, um recinto com janelas muito estreitas.

— Mas onde está ele? — Alice perguntou. — Onde está?

Antes que a culpa apagasse sua determinação, Lily tacou sua bolsa no quarto e começou fechar a porta que agora se interpunha entre elas.

— Lily?

Lily não podia dar o luxo de sentir piedade, não nesse momento.


	5. Chapter 5

James estava sonhando com mulheres belas, mulheres nuas banhando-se em uma lagoa, sorrindo e convidando-o a unir-se a elas. Ele lhes sorriu, tirou sua roupa, e se meteu na água morna. Uma das moças lhe acariciou o ombro, e ele deu a volta para encontrar a uma deusa alta com olhos azuis e largos cabelos negros, suspirando e abrindo sua doce boca para ele.

O pesado golpe no ventre o dobrou pela metade, arrancando-o instantaneamente de um sonho luminoso para a escura meia-noite. Ele gemeu com dor e instintivamente tomou sua espada, sempre pronta ao lado dele.

Levou um momento para se orientar. Sabia que tinha estado dormindo em uma habitação de Evans, mas com a luz mortiça do fogo, não podia ver o que o travava e lhe tirava a respiração. James não podia dar nenhum golpe nem tirar de cima o peso que o esmagava. O forte aroma de vinho subitamente assaltou suas fossas nasais.

— Disse-lhe isso, James! — a voz de Sirius emergiu do pé da cama enquanto lutava para conter a besta que se retorcia em cima da cama de James. — Não confie nela do momento em que a vi.

Ela? James ouviu um afogado grito de fúria feminina enquanto Sirius finalmente tirou a intrusa de cima dele, levando-a manta de pele junto com ela.

—Vamos ver que travessura te traz entre mãos, moça malcriada? — Sirius disse entre dentes. —Atiça o fogo, por favor, James.

James cambaleou-se para a lareira, nu, e com a espada em sua mão removeu as brasas, que recobraram vida.

A vista ante ele teria sido cômica se as circunstâncias tivessem sido menos sérias. Sirius se aferrava tenazmente ao que parecia ser uma grande besta feminina chutando e retorcendo. Ele afogou seus gritos de fúria com a manta, mas não pôde diminuir o fogo de puro ódio emanando de seus olhos.

— Sh, sh. — Sirius a desafiou, levava-lhe muita de sua força mantê-la contida. — Foste uma moça travessa, não é mesmo? O que é o que tem na mão?

Com a luz, agora, mais forte James viu Marlene, a filha do meio do lorde, bêbada como uma Cuba. Como Sirius tinha suspeitado, sua súbita quietude no jantar depois do anúncio do matrimônio lhe tinha parecido estranhamente detestável, como a calma antes de uma violenta tempestade. Felizmente, Sirius, esperava algum tipo de armadilha, e havia insistido em compartilhar o quarto com James essa noite.

— Vamos. — Sirius lutou com a donzela, a pressão que aplicava a seu antebraço, fez-se mais forte. — Não me importaria te romper o braço, jovenzinha.

Depois de um longo momento, ela se dobrou evidentemente com dor, ela gritou forte e algo caiu sonoramente ao piso. Sirius sussurrou um insulto.

A adaga brilhou com a luz do fogo. Jesus! A diaba tinha intenção de apunhalá-lo. Ante semelhante idéia, o bom humor de Sirius desapareceu completamente.

— Maldita idiota. — ele murmurou. — Tivesse assassinado a um homem do rei? — Ele a sacudiu para castigá-la. — Isso é traição! Por Cristo! Poderiam te pendurar por isso. Deveria ser pendurada por isso.

Sua força diminuiu à medida que a possibilidade de ser executada lentamente lhe entrou na cabeça. James sabia, é obvio, que o grunhido de Sirius era muito pior que sua mordida.

Executar a irmã de sua noiva, a filha de um velho lorde escocês, era um modo seguro assegurar uma revolta na Escócia.

Permaneceu quieto por um bom momento para fazer entender à mulher que não podia cometer um crime tão monstruoso e sair ilesa da situação. Seria melhor instigar o medo a Deus.

Sirius deveu ter lido seus pensamentos. Deixou escapar um suspiro profundo e soprou.

— Ocuparei-me disto. — disse-lhe a James com severidade.

Marlene gritou em protesto e lutou dentro dos braços de Sirius, mas ele a tinha segurado firmemente agora e não seria fácil livrar-se dele por um bom tempo.

James assentiu.

— Mas não esta noite. É melhor que a mantenha confinada até que meu matrimônio seja completado. Depois, poderá lutar com ela como te parece.

— Será um prazer para mim. — ele murmurou. — O que há com a outra irmã?

Sabia que Sirius se referia a Lily. Era óbvio que se uma irmã tinha planos para matá-lo, a outra possivelmente também os tivesse.

— Pode-a dirigir? — Sirius perguntou, olhando como Sirius quase não podia conter a sua cativa enquanto ela lutava contra ele.

— Não se parece em nada a sua irmã. — ele disse, estreitando seu olhar irado em Lene.

— Se Lily vier a me matar, não me encontrará dormindo. Terá que me olhar aos olhos para fazê-lo.

Sirius dirigiu sua atenção para Marlene.

— Agora, pequena diabinha, o que deveria fazer com você?

Ela ficou rígida.

— Te encerrar, talvez. — ele considerou — Onde ninguém possa escutar seus gritos. Tirar-te essas maneiras de selvagem com o látego. Manter-te encadeada para me assegurar de que não te ocorra nenhuma outra idéia genial como está.

Ela se retorceu em seus braços, e ele sorriu picaramente.

— Ah, moça, se soubesse a revolução que está me causando na partes baixas...

Isso a freou.

Enquanto isso, os pensamentos de James se aceleravam.

— Encerra-a em uma das celas debaixo da fortaleza.

Apesar das sinistras ameaças de Sirius, James confiava em seu homem dirigiria à donzela rebelde com sabedoria e paciência. Sirius a vigiaria, e ela estaria segura sob seu cuidado.

— Se alguém perguntasse por ela no casamento, diremos que está sofrendo dos efeitos do excesso de vinho.

Mas ainda havia um detalhe preocupando a James, algo que ele precisava clarificar antes que Sirius levasse a dama. Lene tinha intenção de matá-lo, sim, mas James tinha visto bastante lealdade na gente de Evans para reconhecer as motivações dela. Ela estava tratando de proteger Alice.

— Me escute bem. — lhe disse brandamente. — Não precisa temer por sua irmã. Eu sou um homem de honra, um cavalheiro que tem feito votos para proteger às mulheres. Nunca machuquei a uma mulher em minha vida. Dou-te minha promessa formal de que nada de mal acontecerá a ela, nem me imporei a ela pela força.

Se Marlene lhe acreditou ou não, ele não podia dizê-lo. Mas ao menos lhe tinha dado sua palavra de honra. James a despediu com uma leve sacudida de cabeça, então Sirius levou a sua prisioneira relutante, com manta e tudo, tirou-a da habitação, passou pelo salão, para logo descer as escadas.

James olhou a brilhante fogueira, onde as brasas já se converteram em lenhos cinzentos. Mas ele sabia que não dormiria mais nessa noite.

Amanhã estaria casado. Absolutamente, completamente e irrevogavelmente casado. E embora fosse com a donzela de sua escolha, não foi a Alice quem ele se imaginou quando ele pensou em sua cama matrimonial.

Atirou a espada sobre as mantas, e o movimento lhe tirou a vendagem sobre seu peito. Sim, ele pensou, como a cicatriz que para sempre marcaria seu corpo, Lily de Evans tinha gravado sua marca em sua alma.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lily olhou pela janela às nuvens cinzas do amanhecer, carregavam pesadamente chuvas do verão. É o clima perfeito, ela pensou, para um evento tão triste. Até os céus estão de luto neste dia.

Ela se estremeceu apesar da pesada capa marrom que vestia sob ela sua túnica celeste. Era apenas um toque de vida para a noiva, embora este não fosse um evento precisamente feliz. Além disso, ela não tinha intenção de tirar a capa para nada.

Ela observou às pessoas do castelo reunidas no jardim, alguns das meninas pulverizando pétalas nos degraus da pequena capela de pedra de Evans. Já quase era hora. Ela respirou profundamente e murmurou uma oração para que suas irmãs perdoassem-na.

Ela só faria o que devia ser feito, recordou-se a si mesmo. Era melhor viver com a culpa de haver enganado do que com um arrependimento eterno por não ter intervindo a tempo. Era para o bem de todos. Em uma hora, a cerimônia teria acabado, e ela teria sua vida inteira para pedir perdão por sua perfídia.

Só rezava para que pudesse completar o engano. Lily era muito mais alta que Alice, e seus ombros eram mais largos. Teria que se encurvar para parecer menor. Com sorte a grande capa a ajudaria a dissimular seu porte.

Ela duvidava que seu pai notaria a diferença. Por todos os Santos! A metade do tempo ele chamava Lily pelo nome de sua esposa.

Era uma a bênção que o matrimônio se organizou com tanto apuro e que se levasse a cabo tão cedo. O caos das preparações do casamento seria a desculpa perfeita para um montão de coisas: a tardança da irmã de Alice, a falta de um vestido apropriado para a noiva, e o engano de James de notar que se estava casando com a irmã equivocada.

Mas Lily tinha intenção de somar uma nota a mais de credibilidade a seu engano, Chang. Seria muito fácil assegurar a cooperação da mulher.

Mas ela teria que se apurar. Sem dúvidas a serva dentro em pouco tempo estaria percorrendo a fortaleza como uma galinha indignada, demandando saber o que tinha passado com seu pintinho.

Quando Lily abriu a porta da habitação de Alice, esperou encontrar a uma Chang perto do pânico. Mas a velha estava parada com calma ao lado da cama, as mãos cruzadas, olhando fixamente e estoicamente, como se ela tivesse estado esperando a LIly.

— O que fez com Alice?

Sentia saudades da quietude da mulher, Lily lhe disse:

— Ela está segura.

Ela fechou a porta, então avançou com determinação para a serva até que se inclinou sobre ela ameaçando.

— E permanecerá segura sempre e quando fizer exatamente o que te digo.

Sem atemorizar-se Chang cruzou seus braços e estalou sua língua.

— Se ficamos falando, chegará tarde ao casamento.

Lily estalou ante a rabugice da donzela.

— Escuta, me vou casar com o normando, e você virá comigo. Vais fazer acreditar a todos que sou Alice. E se você dizer isso a uma outra pessoa ou te atreve a contradizer meu plano, arranco-te a cabeça.

A donzela girou sua cabeça lentamente e a olhou de acima a abaixo, e Lily teria jurado que havia diversão em seus olhos.

— Não poderia.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Te apure. — Chang urgiu. — A verdadeira Alice nunca chegaria tarde.

Lily olhou à velha com uma compreensão crescente. É obvio. A mulher era inteligente e tinha intenção de ajudá-la. Chang não queria que Alice sofresse esse indesejável matrimônio mais que Lily queria.

— E ela vai comigo a todos lados. — A donzela disse.

Lily assentiu com uma leve sacudida de cabeça. Então respirou profundamente e caminhou para a porta, encurvando-se e fazendo-se parecer menor.

Com o tempo, sua família a perdoaria, sabia. E finalmente aceitaria que Lily tinha atuado assim para o bem de todos.

Mas James? Não tinha nem idéia de como reagiria ele. Sua ira podia estalar contra ela. Ou possivelmente se encolhesse de ombros e o considerasse algo inconseqüente. Também poderia castigá-la com uma vida miserável. Ou podia tratá-la com indiferença.

Esse não saber quais seriam as conseqüências de seus atos fez que o coração de Lily cambaleasse enquanto se fechava o capuz e tratava de tampar a cara. Preparou-se para encontrar a seu futuro esposo.

O céu retumbou com trovões como se para anunciar sua chegada e o tom de seu humor, e uma corrente de água subitamente desceu dos céus, molhando-a com grosas gotas de chuva. Lily se permitiu um secreto sorriso de aprovação. A tormenta era bem-vinda. Se os pressentes as bodas deviam esforçar a vista para poder ver em meio dessa cortina de chuva, seu engano seria ainda mais fácil. Ninguém questionaria por que a noiva escondia sua cara dentro do capuz de sua capa empapada.

— Passos curtos. — Chang lhe recordou.

Lily espiou através das dobras do tecido de lã forçou-se a si mesmo a caminhar até a capela em cem passos em vez de cinqüenta passos.

James já tinha chegado. Ele e Sirius estavam parados justo debaixo do degrau mais alto das escadas do pequeno santuário, falando com o sacerdote. James não se tomou à moléstia de trocar-se de roupa. Talvez, ela pensou com desagrado, ele era cavalheiro errante e pobre que não possuía outros objetos. De fato, ele não parecia ter trazido pertences pessoais com ele. Não era surpreendente, então, que ele estivesse apurado por casar-se. Ele estava, sem duvida, interessado no dote.

Ela podia ver que suas pernas eram grosas e musculosas. Lily cambaleou, imaginando essas pernas fortes ao redor dela essa noite, apanhando-a, demandando sua rendição. Apertando sua mandíbula com uma determinação de fazer, continuou a marcha, forçando-se a imitar os passos de Alice.

À medida que se aproximava, a cabeça de James foi primeira em girar, quase como se ele houvesse sentido sua aproximação. Ela se meteu dentro do capuz como uma tartaruga, espiando-o através de uma estreita brecha. Por Jesus Cristo!

A visão do rosto masculina lhe cortou a respiração. Tudo desse homem exsudava segurança. Estava parado com uma galhardia assombrosa, sua cabeça estava descoberta, como se fosse imune à chuva, que tinha empapado seus cabelos prateados, o que o fazia parecer mais selvagem.

Uma por uma, a gente de Evans girou sua cabeça para ela, sorrindo para animá-la e piscando para poder ver apesar da chuva, ainda que, sem duvida, eles desejavam que todo esse assunto terminasse logo para poder voltar para lado suas lareiras.

Seu pai estava parado ao lado de James, com a dote na bolsa de moedas de prata que Alice tinha contado cuidadosamente a noite anterior. Sua cara era uma máscara vazia de contentamento, e olhava ao céu como se perguntasse de onde caíam todas essas gotas.

Houve um momento espantoso quando Lily temeu que sua armadilha fosse descoberta, quando James aguçou seu olhar, e lhe pareceu como se estivesse queimando a capa e revelasse seu coração enganoso. Mas ela baixou sua cabeça, como o tivesse feito qualquer noiva tímida. Chang a auxiliou, segurando sua mão para lhe assegurar que tudo estava bem, e o momento passou. Quando finalmente James estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a subir os degraus, não havia dúvida da gentileza no sorriso em seus lábios.

Os costumes ditavam que a primeira parte dos votos matrimoniais devia ser pronunciada fora da capela. O mau tempo assegurava uma breve cerimônia, o qual era genial para o Lily. Quanto mais rápido se acabasse o engano, melhor.

Quieta, ela mal ouviu as palavras do sacerdote, seu sangue corria tão veloz que podia ouvi-lo. Estava atenta para estar com os joelhos dobrados para não parecer muito alta, e falou com um sussurro humilde. Quando o sacerdote pediu sua mão, lhe ofereceu a ponta de seus dedos e manteve a cabeça inclinada para baixo como era o hábito de Alice.

Felizmente, não tinha havido tempo para que James mandasse fazer um anel apropriado para umas bodas, então deslizou seu próprio anel de selo no dedo dela, é obvio que lhe dançava ao redor do nódulo.

E então todos se meteram dentro da capela, parados ombro com ombro para presenciar a santificação do matrimônio. Orações atrás de oração foram proclamadas enquanto Lily e James estavam ajoelhados ante o altar, e com cada prece ela se sentiu mais e mais culpada.

O engano em si mesmo a punha bastante incômoda, e ainda por cima tinha que dizer e jurar falsidades na casa de Deus.

Quando se aproximava o final Lily pensou nunca tinha assistido a uma missa tão breve. A cerimônia estava por terminar. O pai benzeu sua união, brindou-lhes um sorriso jovial, e os insistiu a compartilhar um beijo de amor.

Lily conteve sua respiração. Era como se nunca tivesse sido beijada. Mas a maioria dos homens, suficientemente incautos para atrever-se a tanta luxúria ganharam um olho arroxeado por parte dela.

Por Deus! Nunca tinha desejado tanto ter sua espada. Que gratificante seria se ela pudesse abrir a capa e tirar dali sua espada enquanto seu marido retrocedia em choque.

Mas ela sabiamente se conteve. Sabia que este momento chegaria, e sabia que devia enfrentá-lo com valentia. Endireitando-se até recuperar sua altura completa, ela se deu volta e enfrentou a James.

Ele levantou ambas as mãos para o capuz e lentamente lhe baixou o tecido úmido. À medida que seu rosto era revelado, todos contiveram a respiração atônitos, incluindo o sacerdote.

Mas enquanto murmuravam suas especulações, para o horror de Lily, as feições de James curiosamente não demonstraram nenhuma gota de surpresa. Em troca, uma parte de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso de superioridade.

Um sorriso que ela estava começando a detestar, enquanto ele pousava seu dedo debaixo do queixo dela, levantando-o para beijá-la.

Seu primeiro instinto absurdo foi procurar uma via de escapamento. Um golpe forte ao estômago, seguido de um golpe na cabeça quando se dobrasse de dor. Ou uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

Ela apertou seus olhos para fazer desaparecer a urgência de brigar. Soube do engano todo o tempo, ela se deu conta disso. O diabo a tinha feito cair em uma armadilha. Entretanto ele não disse nada para deter a cerimônia. Possivelmente não lhe importava com que irmã se casou, sempre e quando Evans fosse dele.

— Com medo? — Foi seu provocador murmúrio, tão baixo que ainda o sacerdote não pôde ouvi-lo, e, entretanto foi um sutil desafio ao que ela devia responder.

Ela forçou seus olhos a abrir-se outra vez e olhá-lo diretamente no rosto. Não, ela tinha medo.

Entretanto era desconcertante ter que levantar os olhos para olhar a cara de um homem. Lily estava acostumada a intimidar aos homens com sua estatura.

A esse homem ela nunca o intimidaria. Seu olhar era firme, não pestanejava, apesar de que a cor de seus olhos variava como as nuvens de tormenta cruzando o céu, de castanho a verde. Seus olhos enfocaram a sua boca, e a ela subitamente foi difícil respirar.

Relâmpagos se acenderam através dos vidros pintados das janelas da capela, umas gotas de chuva caíram de seus cabelos e foram pousar se sobre as pestanas escuras dele para em seguida rolar por suas bochechas como lagrimas à medida que James se aproximava.

No instante em que seus lábios tocaram os seus, um trovão retumbou no ar.

Mas Lily sentiu-se oprimida por uma corrente de sensações estranhas, e quase não notou a piora da tormenta. Sua boca estava úmida com gotas de chuva, mas quente, e seu beijo foi inesperadamente terno. Seu aroma, uma intrigante mescla de madeira, fumaça e especiarias, envolveram-na, brincando com suas fossas nasais como uma lembrança difícil de evocar.

Não foi tão terrível, ela pensou. Seu beijo era prazenteiro, seu contato gentil. Suas maneiras eram suaves, e ela sentiu que ele não se impunha sobre ela. Sim, poderia tolerar um matrimônio sem amor com um homem assim. Ao menos foi o que ela pensou, até que ele aprofundou o beijo.

Os dedos debaixo de seu queixo se estenderam para agarrar sua mandíbula, inclinando sua cabeça para satisfazer melhor o prazer dele, enquanto sua outra mão se deslizou ao redor de suas costas para atraí-la mais perto. Ela levantou suas mãos defensivamente, e estas contataram a barreira de seu peito.

Ele estimulou os lábios dela com sua língua, e Lily abriu sua boca em choque ante essa sensação, empurrando-o inutilmente com seus punhos. E então sua língua estava dentro sua boca, saboreando-a, devorando-a. E embora uma pequena voz dentro de si lhe advertiu que ela devia brigar, Lily encontrava impossibilitada em resistir. Sua cabeça nadou em uma sensual corrente de chuva e fogo, e seu corpo se excitou.

Como se uma misteriosa mulher dentro dela se despertasse de um longo sonho.

James gemeu então, um som suave que reverberou em sua própria boca, e uma corrente como um relâmpago a percorreu, acelerando seu coração e deixando sua pele em chamas.

Sua mão se moveu para capturar suas nádegas, e a levantou levemente contra ele, contra essa parte dele que se avultava agora com óbvia luxúria, pressionando deliberadamente contra o púbis feminino. Como se estivesse reclamando sua posse. Como se brincasse com esta reclamação.

Foi por dar-se conta disso, que deu a Lily se esforça para forçar seu caminho à superfície do rio de desejo que a ameaçava afogar e emergir para poder respirar um pouco de ar. Ela retorceu sua boca apartando a da dele e lhe empurrou o peito para afastá-lo. Sem resultados bem-sucedidos.

Inconsciente das testemunhas ao redor deles, furiosa com seu próprio descontrole, ela fechou seu punho, determinada a lhe apagar esse sorriso de satisfação de sua cara.

Mas ele apanhou seu punho, seus grandes dedos de algum jeito envolveram toda sua mão. Então James murmurou:

— Está tudo bem, _esposa_?

* * *

N/A: Gente!! obrigada pelas reviews!! As respostas abaixo são do capítulo anterior e o outro...

chorando de emoção

ahhh e nao custa nada clicar no botãozinho roxo/lilás aqui em baixo... ele nao é um botão de destruição do fim do mundo...

Tathy: Nyaaa... brigada fofa!! espero que vc esteja gostando da história!!

Doidinha: Nao sei... olhando para cima com cara de santa quem sabe?? XDD mas espero que vc esteja gostando da fic... beijos

Bruna: Tá aí a resposta para a sua pergunta!! que tal?? .


	6. Chapter 6

Lily mordeu um grito de fúria

Lily mordeu um grito de fúria. Ela teria pisoteado o pé de James ou lhe teria dado uma joelhada no meio das pernas para conseguir liberar-se, mas no instante seguinte, ele a colocou debaixo de seu braço. E antes que ela pudesse desprender-se, ele se deu volta para encarar a alegre congregação.

— Sorri, esposa. — ele disse entre dentes, saudando a multidão. — Supõe-se que este é um momento feliz.

— Estou muito longe de me sentir feliz. — ela replicou.

— Mas vais sorrir. — ele ordenou sorrindo entre dentes. — Ou terminarei o que comecei aqui e agora sobre o altar. — Ela ficou rígida.

— Não te atreveria.

James continuava sorrindo.

— Que curioso. Esse foi meu pensamento ontem quando você me ameaçou com sua espada. — Quando ele a olhou, uma promessa ardia em seus olhos. — Como me equivoquei! E você? Se atreveria a duvidar de minhas ameaças?

Ela franziu o cenho. Não era que lhe acreditasse. Certamente um cavalheiro respeitoso de Deus nunca cometeria um ato de semelhante blasfêmia. Mas a luxúria selvagem em seu olhar era inegável, e uma certa dúvida fez que seu coração se sobressaltasse. Lily desviou o olhar e forçou um sorriso tenso em seus lábios.

Depois de tudo, ela raciocinou, não era como se ela sorrisse para ele. Era para seu clã, para lhes assegurar que ela estava ainda em uma posição de poder, e era ainda a lady da fortaleza.

— Me dê sua mão. — ele sussurrou.

— Não. — ela disse, saudando a multidão.

Ele se inclinou mais perto.

— Me dê sua mão, agora.

Ela o ignorou. Mas ele podia ser capaz de persuadi-la para que ela montasse um falso espetáculo de felicidade. James deslizou sua mão sugestivamente por debaixo da capa dela, descansando a palma de sua mão em suas costas, entre seus ombros. Então sua mão se deslizou lentamente para baixo, seguindo o rastro de sua espinha dorsal.

Estavam a apenas a dois metros do sacerdote, e enquanto Lily assentia e sorria às pessoas, o descarado deixou que sua mão vagasse mais abaixo até assentar-se em seu traseiro. Então lhe deu um apertão.

Girando sua cabeça com um sorriso brilhante, ela procurou dar a mão a James.

Ele tomou sua mão e a enlaçou com a sua e pousou um leve beijo nos nódulos. Então ele começou a marcha para fora da capela.

Pálida e cheia de frustração, ela apertou os dentes e tolerou a larga caminhada entre a multidão, sua mão apanhada na dele como um camundongo nas garras de um falcão.

Mas no momento em que estiveram fora, ela rapidamente fechou a porta da capela detrás deles, mas especificamente na cara de Sirius e Chang e de todos outros que os seguiam. Então desprendeu sua mão da dele e se voltou para lhe falar.

— Me escute bem. — ela disse entre dentes. — Não sou um cão para ser preso e passeado a você, mesmo que isso lhe agrade. E nem te ocorra me açoitar para que me submeta, porque me nego a estar a sua mercê.

James a olhou enquanto a chuva gotejava de seu cabelo sobre sua capa, estático e silencioso, sua cara era impossível de decifrar. Lily pensou por um momento que efetivamente o tinha deixado atônito, isso ocorria com os homens que subestimavam a segurança da moça em si mesmo. Ela se equivocava.

No instante seguinte, James agarrou um punhado da roupa dela e a levantou levemente até que estiveram nariz com nariz.

— Agora me escute, meu doce. — Ele falou brandamente, e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, mas suas palavras eram tão ameaçadoras como os trovões distantes. — Eu sou seu marido, seu lorde, e seu amo. Você aceitou isso quando decidiu tomar o lugar de sua irmã. Está dentro de meus direitos fazer com você, ou te fazer a você, o que me agrade. — ele piscou o olho, então a soltou subitamente, e ela cambaleou para trás, mortificada.

Nunca um homem a tinha tratado tão grosseiramente. Os homens ou se intimidavam em sua presença ou se prostravam para adorá-la.

Mas esse homem tinha-a manuseado como se ele fosse o dono dela.

Doce Jesus, que faria? Casar-se com o normando lhe tinha parecido o correto, a única coisa que podia fazer. Mas agora ela se dava conta que nem sequer conhecia o homem que havia tomado como marido. Ele parecia um monstro, um demônio. E que Deus a ajudasse, ela tinha jurado obediência a ele. Maldição, que forma insidiosa de escravidão era o matrimônio?

A congregação abriu a porta da capela e então, Sirius e Chang e o resto saíram, com Lorde Gillir mais atrás, sorrindo amplamente. Lily vislumbrou brevemente uma oportunidade de escapar do noivo. Correndo para seu pai, ela enlaçou seu braço com o dele e, então lançou a James um sorriso provocador, como lhe dizendo, aqui está meu lorde e meu amo.

A vitória dela não durou muito. James era um oponente formidável.

— Se me permitir, meu lorde — ele disse com uma leve reverencia ao pai. — Acredita-se que traz boa sorte que o noivo carregue à noiva pela porta da casa.

— Não! — Lily disse abruptamente. Então, ante as falações de surpresa da multidão, ela suavizou seu tom. —Não, marido. Eu não poderia te pedir que me carregue atravessando todo esse barro. — Ela se pendurou em seu pai com mais força.

— Minha querida! — ele disse brandamente, percorrendo carinhosamente a ponta de seu nariz. — O que é um pouco de barro? Eu te carregaria através de correntes tempestuosas e através do fogo.

Ela odiou seu gesto condescendente quase tanto como os — _ah!!_ — de todas as mulheres na multidão, que souberam apreciar seu cavalheirismo e acreditaram em sua exagerada declaração. Mas quando seu pai desenganchou seu braço e a empurrou para ele, não houve nada que pudesse fazer.

Com um malicioso sorriso, James a levantou e a acomodou em seus braços.

Ela se manteve rígida, determinada a fazer sua tarefa tão difícil como fosse possível. Ela desejou ser muito pesada. Ela desejou que ele se escorregasse no barro. Ela desejou que os céus se abrissem e chovessem baldes de água.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. James a carregou como se ela fosse feita de plumas. Seus passos foram firmes como os de um velho boi. E para sua irritação, a chuva parou momentaneamente, e o sol escolheu esse momento para aparecer por entre as nuvens, desenhando um vívido arco íris no céu.

— É um sinal, minha lady. — alguém disse. — Este matrimônio deve estar verdadeiramente abençoado.

Lily olhou perplexa através do jardim. Abençoado? Nunca em sua vida se havia sentido tão afetada por uma maldição.

James respirou profundamente, enchendo suas fossas nasais com o ar puro da chuva. Ele carregava a sua nova esposa através do chão barrento. Lily cheirava a lã úmida e irritação, mas era uma essência que o excitou. Seu corpo se sentia forte e cheio de vida em seus braços, como uma presa rebelde, mas também encheu suas veias com um ardor excitante. James temia a feroz inflamação entre suas pernas que era uma evidência pública de sua luxúria.

Por Deus! O que andava mal nele? Tinha estado temendo este momento a metade da noite e toda a manhã. Assustava-lhe pensar na festa de casamento com Alice a seu lado, na situação em que o clã sem dúvida faria brincadeiras sobre o marido e da relutante noiva, e na cama matrimonial, onde está ele sabia que ia enfrentar os temores de uma virgem e as lágrimas de arrependimento.

Mas no instante em que ele tinha visto uma figura espiando-o através do capuz empapado, foi suficiente para suspeitar que havia um plano para prejudicá-lo. E quando seu olho captou o suave brilho de um pendente de prata debaixo da capa, soube quem tinha vindo para ser sua esposa. Então, para sua surpresa, sua apreensão se dissolveu, e seu coração começou a martelar com a adrenalina que lhe geravam as batalhas.

Se ela pensava que seu engano o envergonharia, ela estava equivocada. James nunca diria ter notado a diferença entre uma irmã e a outra. E tampouco isso importava. Se ela pensava que isso invalidaria o contrato matrimônio, estava equivocada nisso, também. Ele estava comprometido a casar-se com uma das filhas do Lorde de Evans. Nem mais, nem menos.

E se ela pensava que uma vez que ela revelasse sua identidade, ele a rechaçaria, estava muito, muito equivocada. E então, ao longo da cerimônia, ele tinha estado distraído com deliciosas visões de luxúria e vingança. Por agora, devido a seu próprio engano, Lily seria dele.

De todas as maneiras.

É obvio.

O meio de suas pernas se esticou enquanto ele a imaginava suplicando por piedade enquanto ele a seduzia, aprisionando suas mãos e despojando a de sua roupa. Viu o doce horror em seus olhos enquanto lhe sussurrava no ouvido, viu a faminta antecipação dela enquanto ele deixava que seus dedos vagassem sobre suas curvas, acariciando, atormentando, invadindo.

Por Jesus Cristo! Talvez ele estava equivocado respeito a sua própria capacidade de controle. Seu coração pulsava esforçadamente. Sua respiração se entrecortava. Seu corpo lhe doía de desejo.

Queria Lily agora.

Logo que cruzaram a entrada que dava ao grande hall, James se encaminhou para os degraus que conduziam a sua habitação, sopesando as conseqüências morais de omitir a festa e reclamar seus direitos maritais de uma vez. Foi Sirius quem o salvou de sua paixão desenfreada.

— James! — ele gritou jovialmente, batendo-lhe duas vezes no ombro, o suficientemente forte para despertar o de um estado de vírgula. — Deixa que a noiva vá e se prepare para a festa. Venha tomar uma taça comigo ao lado do fogo, e brindaremos por seu matrimônio.

Essa idéia aparentemente resultou atrativa a todos. Ouviram-se gritos de aprovação e começaram a dirigir-se ao grande salão, e Lily lutou por livrar-se dele. Mas James vacilava, relutante a deixá-la escapar de seus braços ou de sua vista.

— Ela não causará problemas. — Sirius murmurou para lhe dar segurança, então levantou suas sobrancelhas para Lily. — Não causará problemas, não é? Depois de tudo, só estarão você e James na habitação esta noite. Você e James. Sozinhos.

Outra vez, ela assombrou a James. Em vez de tremer de medo, lançou a Sirius um sorriso temerário.

— Então será melhor que James se cuide as costas.

Sirus sorriu surpreso.

— Bem dito! Mas penso que é muito inteligente para essa classe de sabotagem. Certamente sabe que matar a seu marido só atrairá a ira do Rei para seu clã.

— Não o matarei. — ela disse. — Só o danificarei.

James podia facilmente adivinhar que parte de seu corpo ela tentaria danificar.

— Talvez tem razão, Sirius. — ele considerou, cabeceando pensativamente. — Não deveria estar a sós com ela. Penso que nós dois deveríamos compartilhar com ela a cama esta noite.

Isso foi suficiente para assombrá-la. Ela os olhou descrente. E Sirius concordou agradado.

— Oh, isso seria um privilégio para mim, meu lorde. — ele disse, passeando seu olhar luxuriosamente ao longo do corpo de Lily.

— O que! Não! — ela gritou, sem estar segura se falavam a sério ou não. — Não o fariam — ela disse, procurando nos olhos de ambos a verdade.

Sirius se encolheu de ombros.

— Não me dá outra opção. Proferiste ameaças contra a vida de meu lorde. Jurei protegê-lo.

A exasperação dela era muito divertida.

— Não o matarei. Juro-o.

— Nem o machucará? — Sirius perguntou.

Suspeitando agora que eles a estavam provocando, ela suspirou pesadamente.

— Nem o machucarei.

— Muito bem. — Sirius tomou duas taças de cerveja de uma serva que passava, e adicionou. — Então terei que procurar algum lugar para dormir esta noite. — E seguiu olhou para a ruborizada moça.

Com relutância, James deixou que Lily saísse de sua proteção. Mas antes que ela pudesse escapar, ele a apanhou pelo braço.

— Nem te ocorra escapar, esposa.

James tinha ouvido falar das noivas que escolhiam suicidar-se antes que enfrentar os terrores da cama matrimonial.

— Escapar? — Ela se endireitou orgulhosamente. — Este é meu castelo, senhor. E não sou covarde. — Suas palavras lhe deram a James um curioso alívio. — Além disso. — ela adicionou desafiante — Alguém tem que ensinar como administrar o castelo.

Ela lhe deu suas costas antes que ele pudesse digerir o insulto. Mas James sacudiu sua cabeça e suspirou, observando seus quadris mover-se provocativamente enquanto ela subia a escada, seguida pela criada de Alice.

Demônios!! Sua nova esposa seria um verdadeiro desafio. Entretanto, tinha que admitir que preferiria estar casado com esta moça cheia de fogo do que com a tímida donzela.

Lily sentia o olhar quente de James seguindo-a, e por uma vez, semelhante atenção a perturbou. Seu rosto ruborizou-se, teria tropeçado nos últimos degraus, se Chang não a tivesse segurado.

— Aquele que tem cair, é quem cai pior. — A donzela, mais forte do que parecia a ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

Lily franziu o cenho ante seu comentário crítico. A maior parte do tempo não entendia Chang ainda quando ela não estivesse falando em chinês. Ainda assim, a mulher tinha sido de grande ajuda esse dia, e Lily tinha com ela uma dívida de gratidão.

— Aqui. — Colocou os dedos na pequena bolsa pendurando de seu cinturão, extraiu a chave da torre junto com uma moeda de prata, e as pos na mão da donzela. — Alice está na torre sul. Libera-a e a faz entender tudo isto.

Os lábios de Chang se enrugaram. Ficou com a chave, mas devolveu a moeda.

— Minha lealdade não está à venda. — Então com orgulho, ergueu seu queixo, afastou-se.

Lily entrou em sua habitação rapidamente. Uma vez segura dentro, golpeou a porta e apoiou as costas contra a sólida barreira entre ela e seu novo marido.

Deus! Sentiu-se tão se desesperada como um camundongo solitário em um galpão cheio de gatos famintos.

Lily estava acostuma a dominar as situações. Por anos tinha intimidado aos homens com sua imponente estatura e com seu status de nobre como a filha do lorde. Os homens do clã seguiam suas ordens sem as questionar. E rapidamente tinham aprendido a tratá-la com o devido respeito.

Este Normando não lhe mostrava diferença alguma. Não como uma herdeira da nobreza. Não como a administradora de Evans. Nem sequer como uma mulher. Como faria para reter o controle de seu castelo, de suas terras, ou de sua gente, se não podia controlar a esse homem?

Lily pendurou a capa, então cruzou o quarto para apoiar-se no marco da janela. A chuva torrencial havia retornado, e ela tremeu, mas não por causa do frio. Olhou a paisagem de Evans, frustrada.

Ela era a cativa de James. Do momento em que o sacerdote os declarou marido e esposa, sutilmente ele a tinha escravizado de uma maneira ou de outra, enredando seus dedos em seu cabelo para beijá-la, aprisionando sua mão enquanto saíam da capela, rodeando seu corpo com feroz apropriação enquanto a carregava até a fortaleza.

E essa noite, ele a reclamaria no mais íntimo ato de posse.

Ela tragou com dificuldade. Não era que estivesse verdadeiramente assustada. Tinha apanhado suficientes serventes "fazendo-o" para saber que essa lhe desgostosa exibição de movimentos e ofegos durava somente alguns minutos. E, entretanto sentia pelo modo em que seu coração pulsava quando James a beijou, pelo modo em que seu sangue subia a suas bochechas, pelo modo em que sua mente se metia em muita confusão, que o emparelhamento com o normando seria de algum jeito perigoso.

Mas, como podia evitá-lo? Ela tinha jurado não danificá-lo, embora essa nunca tinha sido sua intenção. Ela supunha que podia alegar estar doente ou fatigada, mas engano não lhe saía tão facilmente. Além disso, isso só adiaria o inevitável. Mas... Se ela o drogasse todas as noites?

A piscada distante de uma luz das colinas mais afastadas a distraiu. Aguçou o olhar. O que era isso? Outro a piscada. Levantou sua cabeça e estudou a origem do reflexo, uma brecha entre dois pinheiros no alto da colina. Outra vez, um brilho breve.

Subitamente os flashs aumentaram, e o coração de Lily golpeou contra suas costelas. Cavalheiros. Quatro, cinco, seis, talvez mais. Seus elmos brilhavam. Enquanto ela observava com a respiração contida, uma insígnia flutuou ao passar, estava muito longe para identificá-la.

— Merda. — ela amaldiçoou entre dentes.

Sete, oito, nove...

Apertou os punhos contra a janela. Agora podia vê-los, descendendo a colina. Por Deus!! Deviam ser os ingleses. E vinham para tomar Evans.

N/A: to tao feliz pelas reviwes gente!! chorando de felicidade fico feliz que vcs estão gostando!!

7 reviews!! pulinhos de felicidade

Fezinha Evans, que bom que vc tá gostando!! Quanto a "pobre e indefesa" Alice nós temos outros planos pra ela!!

Doidinha Prongs... entao... a Lily é ruiva, mas ela estava coberta com a capa... e por isso conseguiu se passar pela Alice...

Manela... ficou legal nao?? ssim que eu li esse livro eu vi J/L... e o segundo livro?? pode ter certeza que assim que eu acabar essa fic, vai rolar um DG II Marlene/Sirius!! O

Bruna Granger Potter, vc nao imagina como pega fogo... se abanando de calor

Deh, que bom que vc tá gostando!!

Mrs. Mandy Black, que legal que vc tá gostando!! fico feliz em saber disso!!

Bom gente... isso é tudo por hoje... sempre lembrando que reviews estimulam os escritores/tradutores a continuarem o seu trabalho!!


	7. Chapter 7

Não havia tempo a perder

Não havia tempo a perder.

Os guardas nos parapeitos tinham divisado aos cavalheiros, e tinham começado a passar a mensagem de invasão. Seu coração martelando como os cascos de um cavalo de guerra, Lily fechou as portinhas. Olhou o baú com sua armadura. Logo se vestiria. Primeiro ela devia preparar a fortaleza para a batalha.

Nunca o tinha feito antes. Nunca tinha tido que fazê-lo. Mas por causa de ataques recentes na zona de fronteira, tinha estudado essa possibilidade várias vezes mentalmente, e os homens tinham praticado as manobras defensivas com Marlene.

Marlene! Ela ainda estaria bêbada?

Não havia tempo de despertá-la, as paredes do castelo tinha que ser fortificada primeiro. Mandaria alguém a procura de Marlene quando a fortaleza estivesse fora de perigo. Seu pulso se acelerou, ela correu para a porta, levantou a borda de suas saias, e voou pela escada para o grande salão, onde a festa de casamento já tinha começado.

— Homens do clã! — ela gritou, sua voz forte apesar da urgência correndo em suas veias. — Prestem atenção!

O recinto gradualmente silenciou.

— Um exército se aproxima de Evans — ela anunciou. Começaram os murmúrios e ela levantou sua mão para sossegá-los. — Não há é necessário alarmar-se. Foram treinados para isto. Todos sabem que devem fazer.

Para sua satisfação, apesar de que eles conversavam com preocupação entre eles, a gente do castelo começou a mover-se com determinação para a tarefa que lhe tinha sido atribuída em caso de um ataque.

Mas James subitamente caminhou até ficar frente a ela, bloqueando sua visão com seu imponente peito.

— Esperem! — grunhiu por sobre seu ombro.

Para a consternação de Lily, eles obedeceram.

— Quão grande é o exército? — perguntou a ela.

Ela travou sua mandíbula.

— Não sei. — ela murmurou impacientemente. — Eram cavalheiros a cavalo. Uma dúzia? Talvez mais. — Lily bramou. — Vocês, moços! Rápido! Reúnam o gado dentro das muralhas! — Ela tratou de evitar a James, mas ele bloqueava seu caminho outra vez.

— Dê que direção vem? — ele perguntou.

— Por que não te move? — ela grunhiu. — Você, você, e você!— ela ordenou, assinalando a seus melhores arqueiros. — Às muralhas!

Sobre seu ombro, ele gritou.

— Disparem só se eu o ordenar!

Lily quase se afogou de fúria.

— Suas ordens é para o meu castelo, senhor! Não te parece?

— De direção vem? — ele perguntou outra vez.

— Do sul.— ela sussurrou. — Como te atreve a usurpar minha autoridade! Defendi esta fortaleça por anos. Você esteve aqui só por um dia. Não tolerarei que sabote minhas ordens! — Para provar o que dizia, ela lançou outra ordem. —Angus! Quando os animais estejam dentro, baixa as grades do portal de entrada! — Ao menos, ela pensou, o casamento tinha servido um propósito útil: a gente do castelo já estava congregada dentro as paredes do castelo.

— São os ingleses? — James perguntou.

Ela tratou de evitar ao bruto, mas ele era tão inamovível como uma árvore com metros de raízes. Ele a sujeitou pelos ombros.

— São os Ingleses? — ele perguntou, como se estivesse lhe falando com um idiota.

— Sim.— Ela cuspiu a palavra, sem lhe importar um pouquinho se os invasores eram Ingleses ou não, só queria que o Normando intrometido se corresse de seu caminho. — Sim, são ingleses.

— Está segura?

Agora sua paciência se acabava. Esta era a razão pela qual não se devia mandar a um normando a defender a fortaleza de um escocês. Se James tinha passado algum tempo na zona de fronteira, deveria saber que os Highlanders brigavam de pé, não montados a cavalo e com armaduras. Ela se encolheu de ombros. — Se você não te correr de meu caminho neste instante, Juro Por Deus que...

— Quantas batalhas seus homens brigaram minha lady?

— O que? Não tenho tempo para suas críticas! Deixe-me passar! — Ela tratou correr o de seu caminho outra vez, sem êxito. Se só houvesse trazido a adaga com ela para cravar-lhe.

— Me responda!

Ela fez que seus olhos fossem adagas.

— Meus homens se treinam todos os dias

— Quantas batalhas reais brigaram?

A pergunta provocou uma pausa. Ela comprimiu seus lábios, relutante a responder.

— Isso não importa. — Ela queria lhe mentir, lhe dizer que eles tinham brigado em dúzias de guerras, mas não podia.

— Quantas?

— Nenhuma mais...

— E quantas vezes estiveram sitiados?

— Nunca — ela admitiu. — Mas minha gente foi bem treinada. Sabem o que devem fazer.

— Comandei dúzias de batalhas — ele mostrava uma arrogância insofrível. — E sobrevivi a estar sitiado durante o meio ano. Eu sei que terá que fazer. — Por que ela devia lhe acreditar, não sabia. Ainda suspeitava que ele era cavalheiro errante sem terras. Entretanto a fria segurança em seus olhos, e sua arrogância eram tranqüilizadores. James não permitiria que Evans caísse.

Mas o que ela havia dito era verdade. James só tinha estado um dia nesse lugar. Ela conhecia o castelo, conhecia a terra, conhecia às pessoas. Ela podia dirigir quão melhor ele.

Antes que ela pudesse explicar-lhe Sirius fez notar sua presença, esclarecendo sua garganta.

— Minha lady — ele perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas. — Por acaso não terá visto o emblema desse exército?

— Estava muito longe.

Ele assentiu.

— Hum.

— Por que?

Ele se arranhou o queixo.

— Subi aos parapeitos para jogar um olhar. Algo a respeito das cores me pareceu vagamente familiar. — Sirius intercambiou um curioso olhar com James.

Mais Lily não tinha paciência para as adivinhações de Sirius. Haveria tempo para descobrir exatamente quem era esses cavalheiros mais tarde, depois de que a fortaleza estivesse segura. Entre Sirius e a lareira, ela viu uma faxineira sem fazer nada.

— Procura Lady Marlene! Ela está em sua habitação. Diga-lhe que...

— Não! — Sirius gritou. — Não. Eu o farei. Estou seguro que a donzela tem tarefas mais importantes. Além disso, isso me fará sentir mais útil.

— Então lhe diga que é urgente — ela ordenou. — Lhe diga que os homens esperam suas ordens.

Sirius se assombrou.

— Ela comanda aos homens?

Lily soltou um suspiro agitado.

— Nos vais ajudar ou não?

Sem uma palavra, Sirius fez uma reverência e cruzou o grande hall.

— Espera! — ela bramou. — Aonde vai? Sua habitação não fica por esse lado. — Sirius a olhou confuso por um momento, então balbuciou.

— Estou... Estou indo procurar primeiro seu café da manhã. Não se pode comandar soldado com o estomago vazio.

Ela franziu o cenho, então voltou sua atenção a James. Ele a estava olhando estranhamente agora, como se estivesse sopesando seu peso ou adivinhando seu futuro.

— Seus arqueiros — ele disse — Eles têm experiência? Não dispararão antes do tempo?

— Não. — lhe assegurou. —Só disparam com meu comando. — Para sua satisfação, esta vez não lhe discutiu a resposta.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

James desejou que ela tivesse razão. Depois de tudo, seria muito desafortunado se um arqueiro de Evans disparasse a um de seus cavalheiros.

Ele supôs que devia contar a ela que Sirius tinha reconhecido ao exército que se aproximava como os cavalheiros de Potter. Mas ele estava curioso por ver quão bem ela dirigia a fortaleza e quão organizadas as defesas de Evans estavam.

É obvio, se tivesse sido um assalto real, ele nunca a teria deixado fazer-se carrego. A teria mandado a unir-se com o resto das mulheres e os meninos de Evans nas habitações mais resguardadas da fortaleza.

Ele se deu volta para observar a massa de gente indo e vindo através do grande salão. Cada um parecia saber seu propósito, e nenhum estava em estado de pânico. Mas no meio de um caos ordenado, o lorde de Evans estava parado como hipnotizado, como se estivesse perdido no mar de homens do clã.

Voltando-se para Lily, ele disse:

— Seu pai está confundido. Vá com ele. Assegura-a que estará seguro. Reuniremos aos Soldados enquanto Sirius procura sua irmã.

Ela visivelmente se zangou com seu tom de comando. Era claro que sua esposa ansiava ter o controle. Ele não podia decidir se esse rasgo era ofensivo ou divertido. Seus pensamentos vagaram para a cama matrimonial que compartilhariam essa noite, e se perguntou se ela insistiria em ter o controle ali, também. Era uma intrigante possibilidade.

O cenho franzido de Lily se apagou enquanto observava a seu pai, e James vislumbrou brevemente o peso da responsabilidade que carregava em seus ombros. Sem dúvidas era muito difícil cuidar de um parente doente. James não sabia. Seus pais tinham morrido subitamente anos atrás.

— Muito bem. — ela concedeu.

Ele a observou ir até o lorde, guiando-o com um cuidado amoroso para sua habitação. Ela era um enigma sua nova esposa, em um segundo uma selvagem e ao seguinte tão gentil como uma monja.

James endireitou seus ombros e foi para a armería, onde estariam os cavalheiros. Era tempo de ver que tipo de soldados Evans tinha.

Logo que Lily se assegurou que seu pai estava confortável, e instalado em sua habitação com um escudeiro como companhia, seu coração começou a pulsar rapidamente outra vez.

Sim, era uma coisa menos pela que se preocupar, mas havia outras cem coisas das quais ocupar-se. Tanto como odiava admiti-lo, estava quase agradecida da ajuda de James. Ao menos tinha experiência em questões de guerra, algo que nenhum de seus homens podia dizer.

O que mais a preocupava, entretanto, era o fato que as muralhas do Evans nunca tinham sido postas a prova. É obvio, a tarefa de Marlene era manter as defesas, procurar as debilidades e inspecionar qualquer dano nelas.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, dispensando esses pensamentos. Havia muitas outras preocupações no momento.

Chamou um escudeiro no corredor para que a ajudasse a colocar a armadura. Quanto mais rápido o fizesse, mas rápido ela poderia ver como seus homens estavam defendendo a fortaleza.

Enquanto o escudeiro lhe colocava as partes da armadura, Lily abriu apenas a portinha da janela, por uma pequena brecha espiou ao exército que chegava. Eram ainda figuras distantes, mas era claro agora que havia uma boa quantidade de cavalheiros montados e, detrás deles, vários a pé.

Havia também um bom número de carros pesados.

Lily imaginou que estavam cheios de armas, provisões, e materiais para armar grandes tendas, se decidiam sitiar o castelo.

Enquanto o escudeiro deslizava a cota de malha, sobre ela o vento fez ondular a insígnia de um dos soldados, e ela vislumbrou brevemente o brasão, algum tipo de animal sobre um fundo negro. Como Sirius tinha mencionado, havia algo familiar no desenho...

— Olhe a bandeirola — disse-lhe ao escudeiro. — Onde a viu antes?

Ele forçou sua vista, e se mordeu o lábio.

— Não é o mesmo que tinha a túnica desse histrião?

— Maldição. — deu-se conta da situação. — Maldição!

Olhou seu anel de casamento. Um unicórnio sobre um fundo negro. Por Deus!! Esses eram os homens de James!

— Este filho de...— Ela golpeou a portinha.

Então ele não era um mero cavalheiro errante depois de tudo. Tinha seu próprio exército. James deveu ter mandado ao Remus, o histrião, como espião, e então tinha ordenado a seus cavalheiros que avançassem em caso que a ordem de casar-se fosse rechaçada. Era uma estratégia brilhante. Mas isso não diminuía a irritação de Lily com ele por seu engano. Por que James não tinha revelado a identidade de seus homens? Tinha intenção de fazê-la ficar como uma idiota?

Nevaria no inferno antes que James se saísse vitorioso. Ela podia ser inexperiente, mas ela também era alguém bem preparada. E tinha mais cérebro do que ele se imaginava. James desejava humilhá-la? Pô-la em seu lugar? Então lhe ensinaria como se jogava o jogo.

James tratou de não parecer decepcionado enquanto inspecionava as filas dos soldados escoceses. Embora estavam admiravelmente disciplinados e pareciam ser homens valentes, não eram mais que um grupo cavalheiros muito díspares. Podiam ser os melhores cavalheiros da Escócia, mas não estavam aptos para formar parte do exército dos Cavalheiros de Potter. As poucas armaduras que havia pareciam do século passado. As armas eram muito limitadas. Os três arqueiros, já tinham sido despachados a patrulhar os parapeitos, parecia ser os únicos homens que praticavam a arquería em Evans. E o resto era um grupo estranho de homens de barba branca, muito magros e um menino que quase não podia defender um favo de abelhas de uma invasão de formigas.

Indubitavelmente era algo bom que o rei tivesse mandado Potter para ser o guardião e o administrador de Evans.

Com a valiosa presença dos Cavalheiros de Potter, esses escoceses simples poderiam voltar para sua rotina diária: a cuidar das ovelhas, a pescar e cultivar, enquanto seus homens defendiam a fortaleza.

Mas, James sabia que não devia insultá-los com suas opiniões. O capitão tinha que ser diplomático.

— Quem é o melhor cavaleiro aqui? — ele perguntou.

Não havia dúvidas ao respeito. Um dos homens com armadura se adiantou.

— E o melhor espadachim?

Esta vez houve um murmúrio de vozes. Finalmente um homem perguntou:

— Refere-se à força ou à velocidade?

— Ambos.

— Por força, seria este homem — ele disse, assinalando a um cavalheiro a seu lado.

— E por velocidade?

— Essa seria Marlene. — a voz feminina interpôs.

James levantou o olhar para ver que mulher tinha entrado na armería sem ser convidada. Era Lily, mas uma Lily transformada. Já não era a formosa deusa com vestido de seda com quem ele se casou, agora era um guerreiro dos pés a cabeça armada com uma espada.

Enquanto ele a olhava surpreso, ela passou ao lado dele e se dirigiu ao homem que dizia ser o melhor cavaleiro.

— Os cavalos estão selados?

— Sim, minha lady.

— As espadas estão afiadas? — ela perguntou ao Brian.

— Sim.

Completamente atônito James encontrou que a diplomacia lhe tinha acabado.

— Maldição!! O que crie que está fazendo?

Ela o ignorou.

— Marlene não chegou ainda? — ela perguntou aos homens. Eles sacudiram suas cabeças, e ela girou para encará-lo e acusá-lo. — O que é o que está retendo a seu homem?

James não estava de humor para ser questionado, especialmente não por uma mulher que era uma brincadeira à figura de um cavalheiro com sua presença na armería.

— Tem minha permissão para ir ver que o está demorando — ele disse arrastando-a pelo braço — E deixe a mim as ordens.

— Já serviste ao seu propósito — ela constatou. — Eu me faço cargo agora.

— Como? — ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — E vais montar para entrar em batalha com os homens também?

— Se for necessário.

Sobre meu cadáver, ele pensou, mas conteve sua língua. Se tivesse sido uma ameaça, real, lhe teria tirado a armadura e a teria dado a algum homem, quem possivelmente mataria um ou dois inimigos antes de cair. Sua esposa seria encerrada na cela com sua irmã, se fosse necessário. Mas como era só uma prática, ele decidiu ver até onde ela avançaria e quando sua natureza feminina afloraria e Lily sairia correndo e chorando de medo, para esconder-se detrás de guerreiros muito mais capazes.

Enquanto isso, ele precisava estar seguro que os escoceses não disparariam flecha prematura, porque a vingança dos cavalheiros de Potter seria rápida e letal. E trágica.

— Vou subir aos parapeitos. — lhe disse. — Vou ver como vão as coisas ali.

Embora ela notou que James não levava armadura, não disse nada. Sem dúvida ela desejava que ele fosse ferido.

James deu um olhar final a ela enquanto deixava a armería. Era estranho de admitir, mas ele achou Lily encantadora, com armadura e tudo. Havia algo no modo em que a cota de malha se ajustava a seus peitos e a espada lhe pendurava do quadril, um pouco curiosamente sedutor.

Para o momento em que ele tinha subido à muralha, seus homens se aproximaram o suficiente para que qualquer pudesse ver que não era um exército, a não ser um conjunto de famílias. Seus cavalheiros levavam armaduras e estavam armados, mas só por precaução. Detrás deles, as mulheres cavalgavam em palafrens, e as servas vinham a pé enquanto os meninos corriam com incansável energia. Soldados e escudeiros vinham mais atrás, custodiando meia dúzia de carros de provisões e armas.

James decidiu conversar com o arqueiro da torre mais afastada.

— Vêem-se bastante ameaçadores, não é?

— Não, meu lorde. Parecem viajantes mais que um exército.

O arqueiro manteve seu arco preparado para disparar. Obviamente não era fácil dissuadir sua lealdade a sua lady, sem importar sua própria opinião sobre os estranhos que se aproximavam. Era uma qualidade admirável.

James caminhou até o segundo arqueiro.

— Penso que são amigos, não inimigos, pois se aproximam do castelo muito abertamente.

— Desculpe, meu lorde — o homem murmurou. — Preferiria não conversar enquanto tenho que manter meus sentidos alertas.

James assentiu. Eram Homens tão bem disciplinados mais mal equipados, tinha que admitir que esses Escoceses pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo. Retirou-se e se aproximou de um terceiro arqueiro, um jovem moço cujos lábios superiores estava empapado de suor e cujos braços tremiam enquanto tratava de manter firme o arco. A este James teria que observá-lo.

— Tranqüilo moço. — James sussurrou.

— Mãe de Deus! — O moço gritou, tão assustado que quase disparou a flecha nesse momento.

Com seu coração lhe saltando na garganta, James agarrou a mão do moço para evitar um acidente. — Calma. Não dispararia a esses meninos, verdade? — O jovem sacudiu a cabeça. — Alguma vez disparaste com um arco antes? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. Sou o melhor caçador do clã, mas... — O jovem tragou.

— Nunca disparou a um homem.

O jovem se mordeu o lábio.

James não se atrevia a liberar seu braço do arco.

— Queres que eu tome sua posição?

—Não. — o jovem disse veementemente. — Este posto me foi crédulo, e não o abandonarei. — Ele parecia tirar forças de suas próprias palavras.

James teve que admirar a coragem do moço e sentido do dever, embora ele se sentiria muito mais tranqüilo se o jovem lhe entregasse a arma.

— Muito bem. — Com relutância, cuidadosamente, James afrouxou seu braço. — Mas tome cuidado de não disparar até que se ordene fazê-lo.

— Preparados para disparar!

Ouviu-se um grito proveniente detrás dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

O coração de James golpeou contra suas costelas.

— Não! — ele bramou.

Lily, em toda sua glória e esplendor, estava parada com sua espada levantada, pronta para dar a ordem de disparar. Ao uníssono, os arqueiros carregaram suas flechas e apontaram ao branco.

— Esperem! Esperem! — Ele disse, desejando que sua voz permanecesse calma, mas dando enormes passos para ela. —Detém a ordem.

— Por quê tem que contradizer todas as minhas ordens, senhor? — ela replicou, com sua espada ainda em alto. — Ou é este o modo em que os soldados Normandos brigam?

James quase não pôde respirar enquanto observava as flechas dos arqueiros apontadas a sua gente.

— Não o vê?— ele perguntou. — Eles não são soldados. Eles são mulheres e meninos inocentes.

— Aí há um com uma tocha de guerra. — ela disse, assinalando aos cavalheiros — Ele não é inocente. O que opina? Devemos lhe disparar e ele primeiro?

— Não! — os olhos James se aumentaram. Por Deus! Sir Nobu d'Honore era um de seus melhore cavalheiros.

— E o homem com o estandarte? — ela considerou. — Disparamos a ele?

— Não. — O portador do estandarte, Lyon, era um moço casado e com um bebê de dois anos.

— Por Deus! Nem sequer sabe quem é essa gente.

— Sei que eles estão em minhas terras. — ela disse friamente.

— Não têm intenção de te danificar.

— Sou relutante a correr esse risco — ela disse decisivamente, levantando sua espada outra vez.

— Espera! — Desta vez lhe apanhou o pulso e a atraiu contra ele. James olhou sua bela face, sua pele suave, suas bochechas rosadas, sua boca determinada. Então ele franziu o cenho. Algo havia nesses olhos verdes, algo malvado, algo perigoso, certa faísca de travessura.

— Talvez deveria fazer que os arqueiros apontassem a essa ruiva bonita com a capa azul — ela murmurou pensativamente. A sombra de um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. — Disparar a uma mulher certamente causaria uma revolta neste exército.

Então ele viu a verdade. A maldita moça estava fanfarronando. James estreitou seus olhos.

— Você sabe. — ele a acusou.

Os lábios dela se curvaram para cima.

— Oh, sim.

A respiração saiu dele então, mas não liberou o pulso dela.

— E faz quanto tempo que sabe?

— Sempre soube.

— Sirius. O traidor deveu lhe haver dito. Ele sempre ficava do lado do sexo débil.

— Não. — Ela sacudiu o dedo com o anel.

— Ah. — Moça. Inteligente. Inteligente e irritante. — Bem, muito astuta, podes deter seus arqueiros agora?

— Isso depende.

Por que essa mulher acreditava estar em controle de tudo, ele não podia imaginar. Seus homens poderiam ter disparado, e se o tivessem feito, os cavalheiros de Potter tivessem convertido a Evans em um massacre em pouco tempo.

— Depende do que? — ele perguntou.

— De sua razão por não me haver contado que seus homens viriam.

Um pedido justo.

— Para aos arqueiros, e lhe direi isso.

— Me solte, e o farei.

Os dois ficaram parados em um impasse, ele com sua espada sob controle e ela com seus arqueiros preparados para disparar. Um deles tinha que ceder. James lhe soltou o pulso. Ela baixou sua espada.

— Arqueiros, descansem. — ela ordenou. Eles baixaram então seus arcos. — Bem?

— Queria ver quão preparados para uma batalha seus homens estavam — ele admitiu abertamente.

— E?

— Necessitam muito mais treinamento e prática. São poucos homens, e suas armas estão muito deterioradas.

Ela replicou.

— Eu lhe teria feito saber disso.

— Mas. — ele continuou — Estão organizados e bem comandados e têm disciplina e coragem, e outra coisa que não pode obter-se com treinamento: uma feroz lealdade.

Seu comentário pareceu suavizar o orgulho ferido de Lily. Uma curiosa calidez fluiu através das veias dele ao ver quão orgulhosa ela estava dos homens do clã. Era uma pena que ela fosse uma mulher. Ele imaginou que ela seria um estupendo segundo comandante.

— Bem, agora que já mediste o valor de minha gente. — ela disse com um pouco de irritação. — Quanto tempo ficarão conosco?

James se zangou. Ela não se dava conta? O rei não só o tinha enviado a procurar esposa. James tinha vindo também para ser o amo do castelo. Os cavalheiros e as famílias do castelo agora eram dele.

— Evans será seu lar daqui em diante.

Seus olhos se alargaram.

— O que? — Ela cruzou até o bordo da muralha e olhou para baixo à horda que se aproximava. — Toda essa gente? São muitos. Evans não pode mantê-los.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho peritos caçadores, cozinheiros e mulheres que sabem fabricar cervejas. Já planejei fazer aumentar o castelo, adicionar uma cela mais, duplicar as cozinhas e aumentar o tamanho das mesas.

Algo do que ele disse enfureceu Lily, embora ele não podia imaginar-se o que. Depois de tudo, ofereceu-se a melhorar o castelo. Mas ela deixou escapar um exasperado suspiro e girou sobre seus calcanhares, partindo escada abaixo.

Ele a observou ir-se, tratando de decidir se seria melhor que a segui-la. Não deixaria que ela fizesse abrir os portões de Evans, para receber a sua gente vestida com uma armadura.

_**

* * *

Lily comeu o último pedaço de carne. Toda essa gente a seu ao redor eram estranhos comendo e rindo-se, estavam infiltrando as filas de Evans, como raposas ladinas em um galinheiro.**_

— Lily? — Alice sussurrou ao lado dela.

— O que? — ela replicou. A cara de Alice se entristeceu, e Lily instantaneamente se arrependeu de sua brutalidade. — Perdão.

— Os armazéns de vinho se estão esgotando. — ela disse entre dentes.

Lily apertou seus dentes e murmurou.

— Então façamos que bebam água.

Alice suspirou, falando brandamente para que James, que estava sentado ao lado de Lily, não ouvisse.

— Oh, Lily, deveria me haver deixado casar com ele. Então não se sentiria tão mal.

— Não, não! — Ela agarrou a mão de sua irmã. — Nem sequer o pense.

Ela forçou um sorriso de falsa alegria em sua cara e deu um tapinha em Alice.

— É somente que estou afligida.

Alice sorriu desculpando-se.

— E eu vim a preocupar-se com o do vinho. Amanhã, mandarei a um moço ao monastério por mais. Enquanto isso... — Pensativamente se arranhou o queixo. — Procurarei o estoque da cela.

— O que?

Alice só lhe piscou os olhos e se foi levar a cabo um pequeno milagre. Lily não pôde evitar sorrir. Alice era brilhante e criatividade quando era questão de racionalizar as provisões e economizar uma moeda. Mas apesar de que ela teria solucionado o tema do vinho, Lily se lamentou pelo pobre cozinheiro, quem enfrentava a tarefa impossível de estirar uma só jibóia assada em uma comida para mais de cem pessoas.

Segundo os números do Lily, a companhia consistia em não menos que duas dúzias de cavalheiros montados, um número considerável. Tanto como odiava admiti-lo estava impressionada. O rei não a tinha casado com um aventureiro empobrecido depois de tudo. James era o capitão de uma força de combate bastante importante. Mas acompanhando a esses cavalheiros estavam as esposas e os meninos, assim como também um bom número de escudeiros, serventes, e cães de caça.

E agora o salão e as mesas de Evans estavam repletos.

— Não se preocupe — James murmurou ao lado dela, como lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos. — Os armazéns de Evans serão voltados a completar. Mandarei a meus homens a caçar amanhã, e os mais velhos podem pescar no lago.

— Estarão muito bêbados para manter-se de pé. — Lily murmurou.

Maldição com o Normando intrometido. Evans era sua responsabilidade. O que sabia ele das colheitas ou da terra ou do lago? Provavelmente nunca tinha passado um inverno em Escócia.

Ela olhou o prato que se supunha que ela devia compartilhar com seu novo marido. Ele quase não havia tocado na comida, e sua taça ainda estava cheia. Aparentemente James estava fazendo sua parte para não esvaziar as provisões de Evans.

O mesmo não podia dizer-se de seus cavalheiros. Um deles, Sir Nobu d'Honore, obviamente bêbado, ficou de pé e levantou sua taça.

— À saúde do prêmio de Lorde James. — ele arrastou as palavras. — A mais bela noiva da Escócia.

Gritos e felicitações se ouviram ao redor dela, mas Lily suspirou ante esse galanteio tão superficial. Por todos os Santos! O que importava a beleza? Além disso, era uma tolice. Ela não era tão bonita como Alice e Marlene era muito mais voluptuosa.

Marlene.

Ela franziu o cenho. Onde estava Marlene? E onde estava Sirius? Ele tinha ido procurar a horas atrás. Ela começou a levantar do banco, mas James apanhou seu braço, uma pergunta silenciosa em seu olhar. Ela escolheu passar por cima seu afeto possessivo.

— Onde está minha irmã?

— Alice?

— Marlene.

Ele a soltou.

— Ela está bem. Sente-se.

Algo de culpa em seus olhos fez que seu coração se apertasse com desconfiança.

— O que aconteceu? Onde está ela?

— Está com o Sirius. Sente-se.

— E onde está Sirius? — Lily demandou em voz mais alta, assombrando aos comensais ao lado dela.

— Ah, sim, Sirius. — alguém ecoou de suas palavras. — Onde está Sirius?

— Por Deus! Onde está esse Dom Juan?

Todos os cavalheiros de James estavam perguntando por Sirius.

— Sirius? — James sorriu. — Ah? Sirius foi a procurar mais cerveja.

Os cavalheiros brindaram e beberam, com mais entusiasmo ainda. Lily se irritou. James não era melhor que ela mentindo. Ela apertou os punhos e seus dentes, finalmente tomou assento.

— Maldição, onde está ela?

— A última vez que a vi, foi algo depois da meia-noite — James murmurou. — Ela estava tão bêbada, quase não podia caminhar.

Lily sentiu que seu rosto ardia de culpa. Notando sua face vermelha, James se inclinou mais perto e murmurou:

— O que é isto, esposa? Seu rubor te trai. — Seus dedos se esticaram em seu braço. — Sabe algo da conduta de Marlene de ontem à noite?

Lily se negou a olhá-lo. Conduta? Meu Deus! O que tinha feito sua impulsiva irmã?

James amaldiçoou brandamente, sua respiração ofegante contra a bochecha dela.

— Maldição, você mandou isso?

Os pensamentos de Lily se aceleraram muito para responder.

— Você a mandou para me matar? — ele perguntou.

Ela pestanejou. Matá-lo? Pelo Jesus Cristo! Os dedos de James se cravaram penosamente em seu braço.

— Você mandou isso. — ele sussurrou contra seu cabelo. Qualquer que os olhasse pensaria que lhe sussurrava promessas de amor no ouvido. — Víbora. Pensei que tinha mais honra.

Isso a sacudiu de seus devaneios mentais. Ela o enfrentou diretamente.

— Juro-o. Não a enviei. Mas me diga. Não a feriu? — Seus olhos se estreitaram, com medo e com uma ameaça implícita. —Feriste-a?

Ele parecia insultado pela pergunta, embora a soltou abruptamente, como se subitamente fosse consciente de sua própria força.

— Não. Não é típico de um cavalheiro Normando atacar às criaturas mais fracas criadas. Por Deus!

Criaturas mais fracas? Agora ele tinha insultado a ela, mas ela estava muito aliviada para discutir com ele.

— O que tem feito com ela?

— Ela está segura no momento.

— Não a machuque. — ela disse. — Eu mesma me ocuparei de castigá-la.

— Sim? E que castigo administraria a sua irmã por assassinato e traição? Vai daria um tapinha na mão dessa menina travessa?

Lily se ruborizou. Estava começando a odiar a língua aguda de James. Principalmente porque, nesta instância, era merecida. James levantou sua taça e sorveu o vinho.

— Farei um trato com você. — Lily disse. — Esta é a verdade da questão. Foi minha culpa. Suspeitava que Marlene faria algo impulsivo para deter o casamento. Então a fiz beber muito, esperava mantê-la bêbada para evitar justamente este tipo de episódio.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso irônico. Aparentemente, ele considerava o ataque de Marlene como algo muito mais sério que um "episódio". Lily se endireitou e o olhou aos olhos.

— Me castigue. Castigue a mim em vez da ela.

Isso seria o melhor. Ela era mais forte que Marlene. E podia tolerar a dor sem emitir uma só palavra. Marlene ganharia um castigo mais severo se lançasse a James os insultos que usualmente usava.

— Pagaria pelos pecados dela?— ele perguntou brandamente.

— Ela é minha irmã. Você sabe que sua intenção não era te trair. Ela só pensou em salvar ao Alice de...

— De casar-se comigo. — Sua voz era neutra. — Mas você conseguiu salvá-la finalmente. — Havia um tom sardônico em suas palavras enquanto levantava a taça. — Aplaudo seu nobre sacrifício. — ele completou, e soltou um suspiro. — Sabe, em minha casa, as moças belas acostumavam competir por meus favores. Chego a Evans, e todos me consideram um demônio. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — O que passa? Cresceram-me chifres e não me dei conta?

Lily odiava admitir, mas ainda com chifres, ele seria o homem mais bonito que alguma vez tivesse visto. Mas, lhe explicou:

— O que passa é que é Normando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sabe que os Normandos são aliados dos escoceses contra os Ingleses, sabe?

— Não estamos em guerra com a Inglaterra.

— Não ainda, mas agora não tem nada que temer. Os cavalheiros que vê aqui. — ele disse, fazendo um gesto que abrangia aos homens ao redor dele. — São os melhores guerreiros na Terra. Logo que eles treinem a seus homens nos aspectos mais sutis da arte da guerra...

— Treinar a meus homens? — Lily disse, sentindo-se insultada. — Meus homens não necessitam treinamento de vocês... De vocês...

— Lorde James! — alguém gritou. — Que promessas lhe sussurra ao ouvido de sua esposa para fazê-la ruborizar tanto?

— Sem dúvida ele deve estar fanfarronando sobre o comprimento de sua espada! — alguém mais gritou.

— Para que te gastar em palavras, meu lorde? — outro provocou.

— Ah, mostre à moça de que parece sua espada!

Subitamente o grande salão se encheu com o clamor das taças golpeando-se nas mesas e os cantos de — James! James! James!

Lily se sentiu subitamente ao bordo do desmaio.

— Por Deus! São todos loucos! — murmurou Lily, mais se arrependeu ao ver seu próprio pai se uniu aos gritos luxuriosos e obscenos!

Outra vez teve que afogar o desejo de tirar sua espada em resposta a essa cena barbaresca. Mais James, talvez sentindo seu desconforto, parou-se, levantando uma mão para aquietar a seus homens.

— Basta, vão assustar a minha esposa. — ele disse. — Deixem que as mulheres a levem acima e que a preparem. Eu ficarei com vocês bebendo outra taça.

Antes que Lily pudesse protestar, uma dúzia de donzelas Normandas e de Evans a rodearam. Com uma série de risinhos tolos, levantaram-na sobre seus ombros para levá-la a sua habitação.

É uma estupidez, ela pensou enquanto elas a despiam, pulverizavam pétalas de rosas nos lençóis da cama, punham gotas de azeite de lavanda em seu pescoço e seu peito e acendiam as velas que alguém tinha posto por toda a habitação. Era um gasto estúpido de dinheiro e energia. James lhe havia dito que as belas moças estavam acostumadas a lhe rogar por seus favores. Que sentido tinha tratar de embelezar a uma moça guerreira como Lily?

Entretanto seu pulso se acelerou absurdamente enquanto deixava que as mulheres a levassem a cama, quase como em antecipação. Puseram-na dentro da cama, desfizeram sua trança e arrumaram o cabelo ruivo ondulado sobre seu peito, mas ela se negou às deixar lhe tirar o martelo de Thor que pendurava de seu pescoço.

Os sons de homens bêbados aproximando-se fez que as donzelas se rissem nervosamente, e sua excitação lhe fez ter um calafrio na espinha dorsal. Um súbito golpe na porta a sobressaltou, e franziu o cenho com sua própria falta de coragem.

Era ridículo! Ela não era uma pessoa débil que tremia de terror. Com uma sacudida desafiante de sua cabeça, Lily correu a manta e se sentou orgulhosamente para enfrentar à horda invasora.

Estava preparada para uma série de brincadeiras obscenas. Estava preparada para ver gestos grosseiros e gargalhadas infames, quando a porta se abriu.

Mas ela não estava preparada para o súbito silêncio que se instalou no lugar.

* * *

N/A (se alguém ainda lê o que eu escrevo aqui):

Depois de milhares de séculos sem atualizar, aqui está um novo cap... Não me culpo se voces quiserem dar uma de inquisidores espanhóis pra cima de mim, afinal, faz mais de anos que eu não atualizo essa fic... Massss agora to voltando a mexer aqui....

Não vou pedir review porque não tenho esse direito.. .

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap.... e no próximo, teremos cenas calientes....

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo,

Elektra_015


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**

* * *

**_A mandíbula de James caiu aberta. Sem desejá-lo, seu olhar percorreu os contornos do corpo da noiva, seguindo as graciosas ondas de seu cabelo que foram mais abaixo de seus ombros, só para cobrir parcialmente seus peitos elegantes, e deixando ver seu estômago plano com um púbis convidativo.

Ele não podia fazer chegar ar a seus pulmões.

Sabia que Lily era bela. Havia-a visto nua de longe enquanto ela se banhava na lagoa. E a tinha visto vestida com um objeto fino de seda e com a cota de malha aderindo-se a seu corpo. Mas nunca tinha esperado a perfeição que tinha ante ele agora.

Outra mulher teria contido a respiração e protegido sua nudez. Mas Lily não fez nenhum movimento para esconder-se dele, e semelhante segurança em si mesmo o excitou tremendamente. O sangue subitamente se acumulou no meio de suas pernas, sacudindo-o profundamente.

Então ele se deu conta de que seus homens lutavam entre eles atrás dele para captar uma olhada, ficaram-se emudecidos ante a imagem da beleza de Lily.

Sua luxúria rapidamente tomou um giro possessivo, e ele queria que todos se fossem. Todos e nesse mesmo instante.

Mas apesar de seu próprio desejo cegado, quando encontrou o olhar desafiante de Lily, ele detectou um sutil matiz de medo em seus olhos. Como um coelho encurralado, ela parecia se defender fitando-o com valentia e desafiante quando possivelmente desejaria refugiar-se em alguma toca segura.

E essa coragem o fazia sentir algo mais, algo completamente estranho para ele. Era uma espécie de admiração e sentido de apropriação, um estranho respeito, mas também o desejo de protegê-la.

De algum jeito ele encontrou sua voz. De algum jeito encontrou a paciência para resistir dar uma ordem imediata de que todos se afastassem de sua esposa.

— Gente de... — Ele pensou que tinha encontrado sua voz. Mas se afogou. James começou outra vez. — Gente de Evans, Cavalheiros de Potter, agradeço-lhes por estar aqui para ser testemunhas de nossa Santa união. — Ele olhou para Lily. Embora ela mantinha uma aparência serena, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos sobre o lençol. Ele sentiu a poderosa urgência de abrir as mãos por ela. — Mas lhes informo que só Deus será testemunha desta Santa união.

Como era costume, os homens lançaram um forte protesto, mas rapidamente se retiraram. As mulheres, também, abandonaram a Lily com sussurrados desejos de boa sorte.

Só Sir Nobu estava o suficientemente bêbado para gritar:

— Viremos pelos lençóis ensangüentadas pela amanhã, James. Não nos decepcione!

Os outros lhe uniram em divertidas ameaças mais James lhes fechou a porta na cara. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e girou para encarar a sua esposa.

Ela não se moveu de seu lugar. Sentada no meio de sua cama coberta de peles, iluminada por um montão de velas, ela luzia como uma Santa a ponto ser martirizada. Seus olhos brilhavam com coragem, seu ventre subia e baixava com cada respiração superficial, e seus dedos se apertavam firmemente às mantas da cama. Ele quase se sentiu mal por ela.

Até que Lily falou.

— Me toque, e será seu sangue a manchar os lençóis.

Suas palavras extinguiram sua luxúria como um balde de água fria. Se Lily fosse um animal selvagem, decididamente seria um com garras. E James já havia tolerado um de seus dolorosos arranhões. E não os toleraria outra vez.

Necessitava um momento para pensar, para considerar melhor como se aproximar deste perigoso animal.

Enquanto ela mantinha um olhar fixo nele, James estudou a habitação. Estava mobiliada de um modo impróprio para uma dama.

Não havia perfumes, nem cintas, nem laços sobre a única mesa que estava a um lado da cama, só uma pluma, uns pergaminhos e um potinho de tinta. Uma pesada escrivaninha de madeira dominava uma parede, e um baú de madeira de pinheiro jazia debaixo de uma das janelas. Uma cadeira usada, ao lado a lareira, onde um fogo modesto ardia. Um gancho em uma parede sustentava sua capa, e debaixo havia um par sapato de couro. Os pendentes de veludo azul da cama suavizavam o ambiente despojado, mas lhe outorgavam pouca feminilidade ao recinto. Nenhuma pintura nas paredes, e em vez de tapeçarias, ali estavam pendurados um par de escudos, uma tocha de batalha e meia dúzia espadas e adagas. Era a despojada habitação de um guerreiro.

Como minha habitação, ele pensou, Lily era simples e direta.

Exibia o seu a todos os que o queriam ver, não tinha falsas pretensões em relação a ela, e não gastava o espaço com frivolidades. Ele, também, devia ser igualmente direto com ela. Aproximou-se a cama, desabotoando seu cinturão com deliberada parcimônia. Então enrolou o cinto de couro ao redor de seu punho. E embora deixou que sua mão caísse a um lado, lhe lançou um fugaz olhar, claramente perguntando-se quais eram as intenções dele.

James a deixou imaginar a resposta. Era melhor deixar ao adversário adivinhando.

— Possivelmente não me escutou a primeira vez, moça. Talvez me escute melhor agora. É minha esposa. Casou-te comigo por sua própria vontade. Leva meu anel, e seus lábios selaram com palavras esta união. — Ele viu as mãos dela mover-se incansavelmente sobre os lençóis. — Não me será negado o que é meu por direito.

Ele ia continuar lhe dizendo que apesar desse direito marital, lhe tinha feito uma promessa a sua irmã, e sem lugar a dúvidas, ia manter a com sua honra de cavalheiro. Não tomaria Lily contra sua vontade. Apesar da luxúria rugindo dentro dele.

Mas ela não lhe deu a oportunidade de dizer uma palavra. Veloz como uma raposa, ela tirou algo de debaixo da cama e exibiu sua adaga. Felizmente, ela só segurou a arma, seu olhar era uma tácita ameaça tão fria como o metal de uma espada.

Atônito como ele estava por sua violenta resposta, James rapidamente disfarçou seus movimentos de uma casual despreocupação, como se ela segurasse uma pluma, e cuidadosamente desenrolou e enrolou o cinto de couro ao redor de seu punho.

— Parece-me recordar que no salão, você propôs um acordo para que sua irmã fosse castigada por você mesma.

Ela estava silenciosa, mas James notou uma certa piscada em seus olhos.

— Entretanto parece muito relutante a tolerar um castigo agora. — James deixou cair seu olhar brevemente para a espada brilhante. — Está muito longe de parecer a humilde donzela que fez um pacto comigo antes, quem me rogou para que eu aceitasse seu sacrifício, quem estava disposta a oferecer seu próprio corpo pelo de sua irmã para que ela não sofresse. É isto assim? Desejas retirar sua oferta? Devo ser eu quem castiga a carne de Marlene?

— Não! Não. — Uma ruga de confusão se instalou no espaço entre suas sobrancelhas, e trocou o braço da adaga. — Mas por que você procuraria me castigar aqui, agora, em nossa cama matrimonial?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— É muito óbvio que não deseja que nada mais se passe aqui. — ele olhou a adaga.

Muito, muito lentamente, Lily baixou a adaga, mas James pôde ver a luta interna em seus olhos. Como a frustrava sucumbir ante ele. Mas ela tinha caído por suas próprias palavras, e finalmente ela teve que se conceder derrotada. James estendeu sua mão para receber a adaga. Com relutância, ela apoiou a adaga em sua mão.

— Posso confiar em que não terá outra à mão? — ele perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

James tomou a adaga, e com um rápido giro de sua mão, enviou-a voando através do quarto. Caiu no baú de madeira.

De relance, ele a viu sobressaltar-se, não muito, mas o suficiente para lhe fazer saber que ela não tinha baixado a guarda completamente. Lily lançou um olhar furtivo ao cinturão em sua mão, e James soube que ela esperava que ele usasse seus punhos contra ela.

Sirius teria rido de só de imaginar uma coisa semelhante. James nunca tinha golpeado a uma mulher em sua vida. Nunca tinha necessitado fazê-lo. Seus olhares fulminantes faziam obedecer aos serventes e faziam que os soldados tremessem em suas botas. Mas Lily não sabia isso. E talvez era melhor que ela mantivesse essa dúvida.

Apesar de seus espantosos temores, ela permaneceu quieta, não perdeu sua dignidade, só ofereceu a ele um conselho simples e direto:

— Faça como te agrade. Mas tome cuidado, não te descontrole e não esqueça a capacidade de sua força. Não seria bom que termine matando a sua esposa.

Enfrentado com sua brutal honestidade e sua coragem surpreendente, James não podia seguir mantendo a pretendida ameaça. Sua nova esposa era muito valente, e o coração de James se encheu de um curioso orgulho. E outra vez, ele considerou que ela seria um muito bom soldado.

Mas quando seu olhar se deslizou para o lugar onde seus cabelos acajus se separava para revelar os delicados mamilos de seus peitos, todos os pensamentos relacionados com as batalhas desapareceram. Lentamente ele desenrolou o cinturão e o apoiou na mesa ao lado da cama.

Não, ele tinha uma aula diferente de castigos em mente, um castigo que ele tinha começado a imaginar enquanto lhe enfaixavam o corte que lhe tinha infligido com sua espada, e mais tarde havia aperfeiçoado na capela, quando pressionou seus lábios com os delas em um ato de posse.

O único sofrimento que ela toleraria nessa habitação nasceria de sua própria paixão.

— Oh, minha lady, não é a morte. Perdôo-te essa noite. — lhe disse criticamente.

Enquanto ela o olhava com desconfiança, ele desabotoou o plaid preso em seu ombro e o lançou para a cadeira. Ele notou que os nódulos dela estavam brancos onde estava aferrava à manta, e James franziu o cenho.

— Teme-me. — ele provocou.

— Não. — ela disse. — Só é que eu não gosto.

— Mentirosa.

— Não façamos um jogo disto. Faz-o rápido. Faz o que tenha que fazer.

— Não vais resistir te?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça uma vez.

— Não gritaras por ajuda?

— Eu não grito.

A sombra um sorriso tocou os lábios de James. Ele poderia fazê-la gritar.

— Não treme de medo?

— Disse-lhe isso. Não estou assustada.

— E, entretanto está estrangulando a pobre manta com seus punhos.

Ela imediatamente soltou a manta.

Ele plantou uma bota sobre o extremo da cama para desatar os cordões, e sorriu enquanto ela rapidamente desviou seus olhos. Ainda não acostumado à falta de roupa interior, James encontrava certos aspectos da vestimenta dos escoceses muito divertidos.

Uma vez que suas botas caíram ao piso, tirou-se a túnica pela cabeça e afrouxou os laços da larga camisa que levava debaixo. Enquanto ele fazia isto, Lily lançou várias olhadas de esguelha, olhadas que ela pensou que James não poderia detectar, e isso o aliviou imensamente. Ela não estava tão paralisada pelo medo e podiam permitir satisfazer sua própria curiosidade sobre o homem com quem se casou, o que era bom. Decidindo que ela mantivera sua curiosidade, James deixou a camisa posta e levou uma vela alta perto da cama. Ele queria uma luz cálida para o que estava planejado.

Lily desejava que terminasse de uma vez com o assunto. Por Deus! O que era o planejava esse homem? Era uma tortura esperar um sofrimento e, entretanto ignorar a natureza desse sofrimento. Podia tolerar a dor física, mas essa antecipação a estava enlouquecendo.

O pior de tudo era ter que tolerar voluntariamente esse tipo de abuso. Estava acostumada a brigar, não a render-se.

Agora ele se tirou sua camisa e havia trazido a vela mais perto. Meu Deus! Que tipo de perversão era essa? Planejava torturá-la com cera quente? Ou a vela era para que pudesse admirar melhor os machucados que lhe infligiria? Mãe de Deus! Desejou não lhe haver entregado a adaga.

— Suas mãos estão apertando outra vez. — ele murmurou, curvando-se perto dela.

Esta vez ela não pôde as liberar. Cada nervo estava esticado tão firmemente como um arco preparado a lançar sua flecha. Ainda sua voz, apesar de suas palavras, valentes estava carregada de tensão.

— Qualquer que seja a coisa vil que pretende fazer. — ela balbuciou — Faz-a logo. Está-me retendo aqui e eu tenho minhas obrigações.

Ele riu com vontade, e embora o som era prazenteiro, pô-la mais nervosa.

— Sua única obrigação esta noite é comigo. — ele disse.

Deus odiava o piscar de seu olho e o modo em que seus lábios curvavam em um sorriso cúmplice e o fato que estivesse parado ao lado dela. Ela fechou seus olhos firmemente e se preparou para o primeiro golpe.

Quase instantaneamente, sua palma apanhou a bochecha dela, mas não era com uma trombada. Em troca, seu polegar acariciou um ângulo de sua boca, e ele passou a ponta do dedo sobre o lóbulo da orelha dela.

— Abre os olhos. — lhe pediu. — Eu gostaria que soubesse quem é que te está fazendo sentir assim.

Por Jesus Cristo! Ela forçou seus olhos a abrir-se, ganhando força da determinação de não dar nenhuma satisfação a ele. Passaria logo, depois de tudo, e ela só necessitava recordar-se a si mesmo que era pela integridade de sua irmã que ela tolerava esse inferno.

James deslizou sua mão pela bochecha dela.

— Acredito que... — Então foi para o pé da cama. — ...Que começarei com seus pés.

Apesar de sua determinação permanecer calma, imagens de uma dúzia de horríveis tortura invadiram seus pensamentos. Queimaria-lhe o novelo dos pés? Quebraria-lhe os dedos?

Lentamente ele retirou a manta. Nunca se havia sentido tão nua, tão vulnerável.

— Te deite. — ele disse.

Custou-lhe cada grama de sua disciplina. Poder obedecer à ordem ela comprimiu seus lábios, esperando que isso fora suficiente para deter seus gritos.

Sua mão tomou seu tornozelo, e ele o levantou levemente.

— Belo. — ele disse, acariciando-o com sua mão.

Sua palma estava morna sobre a pele gelada dela, sua carícia a acalmou.

— Mas tão frio. — ele murmurou, encerrando seu pé entre suas mãos.

Ela conteve a respiração, esperando que ele espremesse seus ossos até que se rompessem ou para lhe dar a seu tornozelo uma violenta torção. Mas ele não fez nada disso.

Em troca, ele pressionou seus polegares nos arcos do pé. A estranha fricção produziu um calor que lhe subiu pela perna. James repetiu o movimento, desta vez percorrendo os dedos dos pés.

— Respira. — ele disse brandamente. — Não vou machucar-te.

Ela não era tão ingênua para lhe acreditar, e quase desejou desmaiar pela falta de ar.

Ele deixou de massagear seu pé.

— Lily, respira. Não te farei nenhum dano. Juro-o por minha honra de cavalheiro.

Talvez dizia a verdade. Confiava em que um cavalheiro do rei não tomaria seus votos levianamente. Ela soltou uma baforada de ar e absorveu.

Mas... e o castigo da Marlene? Não havia dito que Lily pagaria com sua própria carne pelos pecados de Marlene?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele murmurou:

— Tenho intenção de fazê-lo com você esta noite, como qualquer homem o faria com sua nova esposa. E você, querida esposa, prometeste não resistir. A respeito dos castigos, apostaria que isto é muito mais para você que qualquer golpe que poderia propinarte.

As emoções se aconteciam tão rapidamente que ela apenas teve tempo as sentir.

Alívio. Surpresa. Temor. Choque. Humilhação. Fúria.

Maldição com o normando bastardo! Ele tinha razão. Horrorizava-lhe admiti-lo, mas ele estava correto. Tolerar suas carícias, sua ternura, sua sedução, sem protestar era pura agonia. Nada era mais importante para ela que o controle, sobre ela, sobre seu castelo, sobre seu corpo, sobre suas emoções. Os joguinhos de James ameaçavam esse controle. E ainda por cima lhe tinha prometido permiti-los. Maldito! Tinha-a apanhado na rede de sua própria promessa.

Quando ela olhou a James, viu outra vez um sorriso de satisfação, um olhar perito em seus olhos, e desejou apagar essa expressão de sua cara de uma vez e para sempre. Mas lhe tinha dado sua palavra de não brigá-lo.

Mas não lhe ia fazer ter uma vitória fácil para ele. Se ela podia ser estóica ante a dor, então por todos os Santos! Podia ser estóica ante o prazer.

— Com o tempo, chegará a lhe dar a bem-vinda a meu contato.

Nunca, ela pensou, ignorando-o e fixando sua vista no teto, determinada a pensar em algo mais, algo que não fosse esse calvário. Mentalmente, ela começou a recitar o alfabeto.

As mãos de James rodeavam meigamente seu tornozelo. Ela apertou seus dentes contra a sensação. B de bastardo, ela pensou. B de Besta. B de... Bálsamo.

Era o turno da C, C de Calosas, mas suas mãos eram incrivelmente gentis e lhe aliviaram a tensão dos músculos entre os dedos de seus pés.

Ela perdeu o foco por um momento, então franziu o cenho para seguir concentrada. D de Demônio.

Déspota.

Desejo.

Não, não desejo.

E de escapar e evitá-lo.

F de...

— Não lute, Lily. Não lute contra seu próprio prazer. — Seus dedos hábeis pareceram lhe massagear até a alma dela.

Força.

Falhar.

Fechou os olhos.

G... Não podia pensar em nada com G. Não podia pensar em nada. Ninguém nunca a havia tocado desse modo, de uma maneira que lhe gerava ondas de calidez ao longo de toda sua perna.

Suas mãos se moveram pela panturrilha então, apertando os músculos doloridos aí. Mas seu contato parecia lhe tirar a dor.

— Isso te dói? — ele perguntou.

Ela grunhiu. Não. Era GRANDIOSO. G de Grandioso mais não lhe disse isso a James.

Era assombroso como ele podia exercer o exato montante de força, o suficiente para produzir faíscas ao longo de sua pele, mas insuficiente para causar dor.

Quando terminou com suas panturrilhas, dirigiu-se a suas coxas, pressionando as palmas de suas mãos lentamente ao longo dos músculos até que estes pareceram derreter-se devido a sua pressão contínua. Outra vez e outra vez, e embora seu contato a deixou completamente relaxada, era também estranhamente energizante.

Só quando ele se deteve ela se deu conta que seus olhos estavam semi fechados. Abriu-os bem grandes.

Ele apanhou uma de suas mãos então, e ela começou a retirá-la defensivamente.

— Não resista. — lhe recordou.

Com relutância ela o deixou tomá-la outra vez, centrando seu olhar uma vez mais no teto. Onde estava? G? H? I?

Ah. De algum jeito os dedos dele conseguiram afrouxar os nódulos dela.

— Mostra suas emoções aqui, sua tensão. — ele lhe disse. — Seus punhos lhe delatam.

Uma tola, ela pensou. Levava anos praticando a arte de esconder suas emoções.

Mas quando ele pressionou a parte carnuda de sua mão entre o polegar e o índice, ela tomou uma rápida respiração enquanto a dor lhe subia pelo braço. Ele suavizou o contato, fazendo círculos na área gentilmente até que a dor cedeu.

— Vê?

Ela não queria ver. Enquanto ele lentamente trabalhava em seus braços e seus ombros, sentia que ele estava fazendo algo mais que meramente afrouxar seus músculos. Ele estava debilitando sua armadura. E tão glorioso como se sentia, tão prazenteiro como seu contato era, ela não se atrevia a deixá-lo derrubar suas defesas, não se atrevia a deixá-lo lhe tirar o controle. Ela era uma escocesa, recordou-se a si mesmo, dura e forte.

Não um Normando malcriado com um cavalo perfumado.

Ficando rígida contra essa sensação divina, ela perguntou:

— Já terminou?

* * *

N/A: Maldade.... eu sei!!! 

Agradeço muito as reviews!!!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!!! o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**

* * *

**_James fez uma pausa em seus trabalhos. Qualquer outro homem haveria sentido ferido por sua pergunt_a _o

Mas sabia não cair nos intentos de engano dela. As mulheres amavam suas carícias, gemiam com sua força e suspiravam com seu contato gentil. Lily não podia não desfrutar do que lhe estava fazendo.

Mas ela não era como qualquer outra mulher que ele tivesse conhecido. Lily era uma guerreira. Uma combatente. Era duvidoso que algum homem pudesse presumir de lhe haver posto um dedo em cima, de maneira tenra ou de qualquer outra maneira...

— Não. — lhe assegurou, determinado a que sua paciência lhe durasse todo o dia. — Só comecei.

É obvio, manter a paciência implicava que teria que manter sob controle seu próprio desejo.

Não era uma tarefa fácil, devido a crescente dor entre suas pernas. James estava muito assombrado com a profundidade de seu desejo. Desde sua estréia sexual ele não havia sentido tão perigosamente perto de perder o controle. A mera imagem de sua esposa o excitava. Tocar sua sedosa pele tinha esquentado sua paixão até fazê-la ferver em suas veias. E agora, estando tão perto desse corpo perfeito... Um corpo que por direito pertencia a ele somente... Por Deus! Era suficiente para pô-lo louco de ansiedade.

Mas se seu desejo era forte, ele era mais forte. Era um amante perito. E ela era uma noviça nestas lides.

James entrelaçou seus dedos em seu cabelo, tomando-a pela nuca e girando-a para que ela estivesse forçada a olhá-lo. A verdade residia em seus olhos. A fumaça do desejo velava seu olhar, não importava que suas palavras negassem.

— Me beije. — ele sussurrou.

— N...

Ela não terminou a palavra e o pânico brilhou em seus olhos. Ela sabia de suas próprias vulnerabilidades. Ela tinha desfrutado do último beijo. E havia uma ameaça concreta de fazê-la desfrutar do seguinte.

Baixando o olhar para sua boca, ele se aproximou lentamente, ficando-o suficientemente perto para sentir a respiração dela sobre seu rosto.

— Me beije.

Ela não respondia a princípio, mas ela já tinha provado o fruto de seus lábios na capela. E James já conhecia a capacidade dela para a paixão.

Não levou muito tempo. Apoiando sua boca sobre a dela e estimulando-a com sua língua, ele conseguiu partir seus lábios para acessar ao delicioso recinto. James a manteve quieta para que ela sentisse sua gentil intrusão, com lânguidas investidas de sua língua imitou o ato sexual que estava por vir. Mas apesar dela ter se rendido o suficiente para ele, relaxando sua mandíbula, fechando seus olhos, gemendo brandamente, ainda uma parte dela resistia. Seus punhos pressionados contra seus ombros enquanto ela tratava em vão escapar.

Com calma, cuidadosamente, sem deter seus beijos, ele apanhou uma de suas mãos e levou seu braço até em cima de cabeça dela. Enquanto ela tentava protestar, ele levou o outro braço para que se unisse ao outro, assegurando ambos com uma de suas mãos.

Com sua mão livre, alisou a sobrancelha franzida dela e acariciou sua aveludada bochecha.

James aferrou seu estreito pescoço, sentindo a aceleração no pulso debaixo de seu polegar, e deixou que sua mão viajasse para baixo, fazendo uma pausa sobre o pendente de prata. O peito dela subiu e baixou mais rapidamente já que ela pressentia as intenções dele.

Com relutância, James tirou seus lábios dos dela e aninhou seu rosto para o lado para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Você sabe que desejas isto. Sabe que desejas que te toque. Sua carne anseia ser tocada por minha mão.

Lily conteve a respiração, e enquanto James respirava brandamente contra seu ouvido, ele contornou com seu dedo as clavículas dela, então deixou que sua palma se apoiasse sobre seu peito, desenhando círculos em seu mamilo. Este ficou rígido em resposta, alimentando sua própria luxúria. Era perfeito, cor rosa dourado à luz das velas.

Mãe de Deus! Havia algo mais sedutor como o perfil do mamilo ereto de uma mulher? Ah sim, ele pensou, e saber que tinha sido ele quem o tinha estimulado.

Embora ele tentava, o corpo de Lily não respondia. A respiração cálida de James e as promessas de que lhe faria ganharam seu caminho em seu ouvido, lhe produzindo calafrios de horror e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto a mão dele passeava por seu seio, ela se arqueou por reflexo. E quando ele apanhou seu mamilo sensitivo entre seus dedos, teve que recorrer a toda sua capacidade de autocontrole para não emitir um som.

— Oh, sim, minha lady. — ele murmurou contra sua bochecha — Vê como responde?

Não, ela queria gritar, mas teria sido uma mentira. E quando sua mão foi para o outro seio, ela quase não podia respirar pela antecipação desse contato.

— Olhe. — ele sussurrou.

Ela fechou seus olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Já era uma humilhante que seu próprio corpo a traísse. Não queria ver como sua mão cobria o seio dela como se fosse uma posse dele.

— Olhe. — ele a animou.

Ele não precisava lhe recordar que lhe tinha dado sua palavra de não resisti-lo. Ela era uma pessoa honorável e podia recordar isso sem ajuda. Mas abrir os olhos e ver seu próprio corpo traindo-a foi à coisa mais difícil que já tivesse feito, e seu rosto se ruborizou de vergonha.

Seus dedos pareciam enormes, escuros e toscos contra sua pele pálida. Era um milagre que ele não a tivesse prejudicado com suas grandes garras. Mas ela observou que o polegar de James fazia círculos em seu mamilo tão meigamente como uma mãe estimulava a um bebê para que o sugue.

Ela conteve a respiração, e por um instante de terror, seus olhos se encontraram. Então Lily enterrou sua cabeça contra seu ombro, muito indignada e mortificada para olhá-lo.

— Sim, doce, vê o que posso fazer. — ele disse com a voz rouca. — Agora sente o que me tem feito. — James pressionou o meio de suas pernas contra a coxa dela. Através do tecido de linho, ela sentiu a ardente extensão de seu pênis, cheio, duro e ameaçador.

Instintivamente, ela tratou de desprender do aperto dele em suas mãos, mas James a mantinha firmemente fixada à cama.

— Admite-o. Esta necessitada contra seu próprio desejo.

Suas palavras incitaram sua ira. Ninguém tinha chamado Lily de necessitada. Era sua própria honra a que a retinha nessa cama, não o desejo.

Como para testar sua determinação, ele disse:

— Resistiu. Desejas retirar sua oferta? É um preço muito caro para a liberdade de sua irmã?

Ela se deu volta com um olhar fulminante, um olhar que faria a maioria dos homens correr para procurar algum lugar onde se esconder.

— Não.

Um estranho, quase piedoso sorriso se desenhou no rosto de James então, ele a soltou e se recostou ao lado dela, arrojado uma perna sobre as dela.

O tecido de linho se sentia perigosamente fino entre eles, e Lily podia sentir os contornos musculosos de seu peito e de suas coxas e esse pedaço de carne obsceno com o qual James pretendia penetrá-la.

Mas não ainda. Aparentemente tinha outras aberrações em primeiro mente. James levou um dedo lentamente ao centro de seu pescoço, dentro do oco onde seu pulso pulsava, então baixou até vale entre seus seios. Mas desta vez ele não se deteve ali. Continuou até o ventre, e logo mais abaixo, até que seus dedos tocaram o lugar onde os pêlos de uma mulher começavam a crescer.

Ele murmurou em seu ouvido outra vez.

— Há algo que anseia entre suas coxas, não há?

— Não. — ela mentiu.

— Oh, sim, há! — lhe assegurou, seus dedos brincaram com os pêlos de seu púbis.

Silenciosamente ela o amaldiçoou por saber o que lhe estava provocando.

Então ele se moveu para capturar sua boca. Desta vez o beijo foi doce e terno, como ao beijo na capela, e apesar da determinação de Lily de permanecer impassível, ela encontrou a si mesmo respondendo ao beijo.

Enquanto a apaziguava com beijos, sua mão avançava em suas partes mais intima. Foi até que seus dedos separaram os lábios vaginais que ela se deu conta de quão atrevido James se tornou. Mas ele estava preparado para a rebelião dela. Ele apanhou o grito de protesto entre os lábios dela.

Sua pesada perna a manteve imóvel enquanto continuava com suas perversões, acariciando e estimulando o centro entre suas coxas. E então ele a tocou onde ela mais desejava, e fez com que seu corpo se arqueasse para cima involuntariamente, descontroladamente.

— Aqui. — ele murmurou contra sua boca. — Sim, bem aqui.

Uma vez encontrado o ponto de máximo prazer, James não o deixaria em paz. Enquanto o corpo dela se agitava em uma tortura, ele acariciou esse ponto uma e outra vez, deslizando as pontas de seus dedos quentes e úmidos entre as dobras de seu lugar mais secreto.

— E aqui. — ele respirava, parcialmente deslizando um dedo dentro dela enquanto seu polegar continuava atormentando o centro feminino de desejo.

Enquanto ela se agitava com o tratamento que James lhe provia, uma nuvem pareceu lhe nublar a mente, uma nuvem que obscurecia sua visão e seus pensamentos e debilitava sua resistência.

Ela se deixou perder nessa névoa vaga.

— Sim, minha lady. Isso. Sim.

Sua voz perfurou a nebulosa em que ela se encontrava e a fez voltar para a realidade. Mas era muito tarde. Lily tinha caído na armadilha. Estava perdida. Para seu horror, ela já não podia resistir mais. Como se algum demônio a tivesse elevado e arrojado através do ar, ela estava voando para os céus.

Uma onda atrás de outra de êxtase a arrasaram, privando-a de seus sentidos e de seu controle. Ela tremeu e se arqueou violentamente na cama.

Uma necessidade primitiva invadiu as veias de James enquanto observava Lily arquear-se sobre a cama. Deus! Queria-a e agora. Enquanto ela se contraía em seu clímax. Enquanto ela gritava de prazer, era crucial esperar que ela baixasse à Terra outra vez.

Mas se teria que esperar, ele esperaria. Ele era um homem de palavra. Então adoeceu com sua luxúria contida enquanto ela jazia ofegando o final de sua odisséia.

Depois de um longo momento, ele clareou sua garganta e disse:

— Não resistiu. Manteve sua palavra. Parece-me muito honorável de sua parte. — O suor se acumulou sobre sua sobrancelha enquanto ele dizia às palavras que devia dizer. — Agora eu manterei a minha. — Ele alcançou um cacho úmido detrás da orelha dela. — Jurei a sua irmã que não tomaria contra sua vontade. — James apoiou a parte posterior de seus nódulos com o passar do pescoço dela, onde seu pulso pulsava acelerado. — Se verdadeiramente em seu coração, não deseja esta união, diga-o agora. Porque te advirto, minha lady, nada mais diminuirá as chamas de meu desejo.

Lily estava mortificada. Completamente mortificada. Envergonhada e ultrajada. Simplesmente horrorizada. E um milhão de outros matizes de humilhação que nunca antes havia vivenciado.

Sim, ela tinha sido vencida no passado, no campo de batalha, mas não em sua própria habitação e nunca por suas próprias maquinações. Derrotada por seu mais formidável inimigo, seu próprio corpo a tinha traído completamente. Tinha perdido o controle de maneira humilhante.

O pior era que ainda sentia uma feroz e inexplicável fome por esse bruto que era seu marido.

Ela amaldiçoou a seu corpo ainda tremente pelo desejo e a necessidade. Seus seios ansiavam seu contato. E seus lábios se sentiam absurdamente nus, sem seus beijos.

Ainda quando o detestava, sua carne ardia desejando suas carícias.

Mas ela não podia render-se ante esse desejo. Lily de Evans nunca se rendia. Era a lição que tinha aprendido de maneira dura no campo de treinamento.

James, com suas últimas palavras, tinha posto fim ao enfrentamento entre eles, oferecendo sua própria rendição. Por Deus! Que ela o aceitasse!

Seu coração golpeava mais forte que o martelo de um ferreiro.

— Quero que saiba isto. — Sua voz começou. — Não resisti porque tinha dado minha palavra. E não me deitarei voluntariamente com você essa noite nem nenhuma outra noite.

O olhar dele se congelou. Mas seu olhar glacial era enganoso, porque em seu queixo um músculo se esticou e logo se afrouxou, e detrás de seus olhos, uma violenta tormenta do verão se formava.

— Como queira. — replicou com calma.

Então James a soltou e retrocedeu. Ela deveria haver-se sentido aliviada mais não confiava na fúria silenciosa de James. Cuidadosamente, ela procurou os lençóis e as mantas e as subiu até cobrir o queixo, sentindo-se incômoda com sua própria nudez, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Ele deu a volta parando perto do fogo, onde as brasas vermelhas brilhavam na lareira, refletindo seu perigoso humor. Ela viu pelo subir e descer de seus ombros que ele lutava para restabelecer o controle de sua respiração. E talvez de seu estado de animo.

Depois do silêncio incômodo, ele se deu volta para encará-la outra vez, sua expressão era inescrutável. Então James procurou a camisa e a pôs.

Por um espantoso instante, ela pensou que ele tinha mudado e que tinha a intenção de romper seu juramento, e que a forçaria ao ato sexual. Mas era resignação, não vingança, o que habitava em seus olhos.

E no instante seguinte, ela encontrou seu olhar vagando involuntariamente pelos magníficos contornos de seu corpo nu. O brilho dourado da velas acentuava cada um de seus formidáveis músculos, e Lily viu que James possuía um corpo mais capitalista que qualquer dos cavalheiros de Evans. Seus ombros eram largos, seus braços, grossos, e seu peito, maciço. Não era surpreendente que tivesse sido capaz de submetê-la tão facilmente.

E mais abaixo, antes de desviar o olhar, vislumbrou brevemente o membro, ainda erguido, emergindo de um arbusto de pêlos escuros.

Sua pele se acalorou, e a respiração ficou apanhada em sua garganta. Por Deus!! Ele era o homem mais bonito que jamais havia visto. Contra seus desejos, um ardor começou a crescer outra vez entre suas pernas. Maldição! Apesar do poder da razão, apesar de suas boas intenções. Que Deus a ajudasse! Estava sendo excitada pela visão do corpo nu de James!

Não podia ser!

Talvez ele tinha feito algum tipo de feitiçaria. Ou possivelmente era só uma aflição temporária que desapareceria em uns minutos. Mas neste momento, ela queria estar com ele outra vez.

Bruscamente deixou a camisa a um lado. Como se ela não estivesse ali arrancou os lençóis da cama. Lily levantou seus joelhos defensivamente. E então ele fez algo muito estranho. Com um grunhido e um puxão violento, arrancou-se a vendagem de seu peito, expondo e voltando a abrir a ferida que ela lhe tinha infligido. Sangue fresco emanou do corte.

James deixou que o sangue corresse por uns segundos e então com os lençóis limpou a ferida.

Sangue de Virgem. É obvio. Devia fazer parecer como se eles tivessem consumado o matrimônio.

Lily sentiu um ponto de culpa enquanto via James voltar a abrir a ferida. Era algo cavalheiresco o que estava fazendo.

Mas não voltou a lhe tocar nem lhe voltou a falar outra vez.

Percorreu a habitação soprando todas as velas, e se meteu na cama ao lado dela, tapou-se com a manta, dando as costas a Lily.

Ela deveria sentir-se satisfeita. Tinha ganhado essa primeira batalha. Certo, seu orgulho estava mal ferido, já que James havia tornado seu próprio corpo contra ela. Mas, finalmente, ela tinha feito prevalecer sua postura, ou não? Depois de tudo, tinha obtido que ele não consumasse o matrimônio. Esse dia ela tinha ganhado.

Então, por que se sentia tão mal?

Porque, ela se deu conta, que não tinha sido ela quem o tinha freado em sua intenção de consumar o matrimônio. Tinha sido a honra de James. E por mais que lhe doesse confessá-lo, ela tinha desejado que ele concretizasse suas intenções. Se não tivesse sido por seu próprio cavalheirismo, ela estaria debaixo desse corpo musculoso ainda agora.

Maldição! A realidade era tão amarga como um vinho em mal estado. Embora James parecia arrogante, meio bruto e cruel, tinha que enfrentar a verdade. Seu novo marido era um homem de uma honra indiscutível.

James golpeou o travesseiro para acomodar a cabeça que parecia estalar de dor. Amaldiçoou sua honra, pela primeira vez desejou não ser um cavalheiro. Que Deus o ajudasse, queria possuir sua esposa, voluntariamente ou pela força, e enterrar seu membro dentro de sua aveludada carne.

Não era justo. Ela devia ser dele. Tinha direito a reclamá-la essa noite, em corpo e alma. Preferiria haver-se mordido a língua que ter divulgado essa maldita promessa.

Mas tinha estado tão seguro de que Lily sucumbiria a seus encantos. As mulheres sempre se rendiam a sua sedução. Ele era muito, muito bom na arte de seduzir mulheres.

De algum jeito a obcecada moça tinha conseguido permanecer indiferente. Era inimaginável. Ele tinha tido a esperança de que a dor de abrir sua ferida diminuiria sua luxúria. Mas seu membro pulsava impiedosamente, lhe recordando que não se atreveu a fazer valer seus direitos entre as coxas de sua mulher essa noite.

Nem sequer podia sair desse quarto a procura de alívio em outra parte. Não, ele era o marido da senhora da fortaleza, e a gente de Evans não veria com bons olhos que o novo administrador abandonasse a cama matrimonial em sua noite de bodas.

Amanhã possivelmente, se Lily ainda seguia com o joguinho de resistir, procuraria a alguma moça escocesa para esquentar sua cama.

James franziu o cenho na escuridão, perguntando-se se isso seria possível. Não tinha visto na fortaleza nenhuma serva que pudesse comparar-se com Lily. Não só era bela, mas também estava cheia de vida e tinha uma mente aguda.

Em que pese a tudo, tinha que admirar Lily por sua força de vontade, ainda contra seus próprios desejos. Não era algo comum em uma mulher, ao menos entre as mulheres que ele conhecia. Se ela alguma vez se decidia deitar-se voluntariamente com ele, estava seguro que ela provaria ser uma amante excelente a completa.

Sim, seria uma noite de máximo êxtase.

Mas sua noite de bodas não era precisamente uma noite de êxtase. Essa noite ia ser longa, dolorosa, vazia e miserável.

* * *

N/A:

Mais um capítulo!!! Não me matem... por favor pelo fim do capítulo.... Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic...

Ahh e me perguntaram sobre a Lene e o Sirius... Eles tem uma fic própria, que eu vou começar a colocar após terminar essa aqui...

Agradeço as Reviews!!!!

Elektra_015


	11. Chapter 11

__

_****_

**Capítulo 11**

_**

* * *

**_

Horas mais tarde, Lily se movia com irritação na cama, puxando uma e outra vez a manta para tapar-se. James tinha se apropriado da manta. Era impossível dormir com alguém mais na cama. Especialmente quando esse alguém mais era um maldito invasor.

Na verdade, ele poderia ter sido muito mais invasor, recordou-se. E embora ela não quisesse pensar nisso, uma noite ele o seria. Não era tão estúpida para acreditar que a consumação nunca ocorreria, não poderia manter seu marido a distância prudente para sempre.

Depois de tudo, seu dever como mulher era produzir herdeiros para Evans.

Mas no momento, sua habitação era outra arena de luta onde ele ainda não podia reclamar uma vitória. Ela sentia sua dominação escorrendo-se das mãos à medida que ele se metia à administração da fortaleza, impunha-se com sua gente, dava ordens aos serventes e planejava mudanças para a fortaleza. Ao menos na cama, ela tinha conseguido manter o controle.

Até agora.

Mas se perguntava até quando ele toleraria a negativa dela. Pior ainda, perguntava-se por quanto tempo ela conseguiria recusar-se.

O egoísmo de James em relação à manta não era à única coisa que a mantinha acordada. Não podia deixar de pensar em seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido, em seu cabelo caindo descuidadamente e o olhar.

Penetrante.

Recordou com vívidos detalhes como suas mãos se sentiam em sua pele, acariciantes e excitantes, recordou como seus lábios a tinham devastado em um beijo. Ainda agora, seus sensuais sussurros ainda ecoavam em seus pensamentos. Toda à noite, ela reavivou as intensas sensações que ele tinha provocado: seu polegar estimulando seu mamilo, sua língua cálida enchendo sua boca, seus dedos penetrando-a em suas partes mais privadas.

Toda à noite, sem importar quanto sua mente rechaçasse a horrenda idéia de render-se, seu corpo doía com a fome com o que ele a tinha deixado. Era uma tortura das piores, perguntava-se que tipo de prazeres se perdeu por sua negativa a consumar o matrimônio.

O céu ainda estava escuro quando Lily decidiu que já não podia estar na cama.

Embora ele não a tocava, o calor do corpo dormido de James era uma coisa evidente que fazia que sua pele se arrepiasse de um modo anormal, mantendo-a acordada e tão tensa como um gato em uma tormenta. Só havia um modo, e ela sabia, de fazer desaparecer essa sensação.

Com calma, saiu da cama. Deixou a roupa interior e às escuras colocou a cota de malha que guardava em um baú. Sustentou a adaga na mão, e por um instante, pensou que James era um tolo por havê-la deixado ao alcance dela.

Lançando um último olhar a seu marido dormindo, Lily saiu do quarto, passou ao lado dos invasores roncando no grande salão, e foi para o campo de treinamento.

O amanhecer estava começando a empalidecer o céu. Nada cortava o ar tranqüilo, nem sequer o canto de um pássaro. Era o tipo de amanhã que agradava Lily, com nada que a distraísse de seus exercícios.

Prendeu o cabelo em uma trança frouxa, e fez uma série de movimentos de aquecimento para afrouxar seus músculos. Embora odiasse admiti-lo, seus músculos não estavam tão tensos como sempre, provavelmente devido ao trabalho das mãos de James.

Tinha eleito sua espada favorita essa manhã, a que seu pai lhe tinha mandado fazer quando ela tinha doze anos. Tinha-lhe esculpido seu nome no punho para distinguir da de Marlene.

Uma vez que teve a arma em sua mão, uma vez que começou a praticar investidas, uma vez que seu sangue se esquentou com os movimentos e seus pensamentos se centraram só no assalto e na defesa, ela se esqueceu da noite em branco e de seu marido normando e de sua rendição ante ele. Ela atacou e retrocedeu, uma e outra vez, desafiando a seus oponentes invisíveis.

Para o momento em que o galo começou a cantar, o suor lhe escorria pelo rosto, e seus pulmões ardiam, mas se sentia bem, maravilhosamente. A sensação de poder era intoxicante. A espada assobiou através do ar e apanhou os primeiros raios do sol nascente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

James despertou com o sol. Decepcionou-se ao notar que Lily se foi, mas não estava realmente surpreso. Ele mesmo tinha abandonado a cama de algumas mulheres antes que amanhecesse. Mas neste caso não se travava de indiscrição de meia-noite, e Lily não era uma donzela que ele podia usar e atirar para que logo fosse usada por outro homem. Ela era sua esposa.

Por Deus! Seria melhor que ela fosse se acostumando a despertar na cama com seu marido.

James franziu o cenho quando olhou os lençóis manchados com sangue, seu próprio sangue.

Fazia esse sacrifício para proteger a honra dela. E como ela lhe devolvia o favor? Abandonando-o. O que aconteceria quando seus homens preparados para felicitar a noiva e ao noivo e para vir buscar os lençóis, encontrassem ao noivo só? Jesus, nem queria pensá-lo.

Tinha que encontrar Lily. Antes que eles o fizessem.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, perguntando-se onde estaria ela. Talvez visitando sua irmã na cela. Ou na cozinha tomando o café da manhã. Ou na capela rezando.

James sorriu. Tinha que rezar para pedir forças para manter-se imune à sedução dele.

Olhou o baú onde tinha metido a adaga dela. A arma eu não estava aí. Abriu a tampa. Dentro estava a roupa interior que Lily tinha roubado de Sirius e a dele, as quais ele recuperou. O resto eram coisas de cavalheiro, elmo, esporas, luvas de couro, mas a cota de malha não estava.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. A menos que estivesse errado, sua esposa guerreira se pôs uma armadura ligeira para treinar.

No momento em que cruzou o jardim, completamente armado, uns poucos serventes tinham começado a mover-se para fazer suas tarefas. Os cães de caça levantaram suas cabeças quando ele passou. Enquanto se aproximava do campo de treinamento, uma nuvem de pó revelou a presença de um lutador solitário.

Lily.

Escondeu-se nas sombras dos estábulos para observá-la sem ser visto.

Estava zangado com ela. Depois de tudo, ela o tinha insultado abandonando-o só com propósitos que, aparentemente, eram de entretenimento para ela. James se tinha posto a armadura pesada, possivelmente porque procurava uma briga, ou possivelmente esperando ao menos ter que discipliná-la. Mas agora, observando-a das sombras, viu que sua ira se dissolvia e se convertia em fascinação.

Dirigir a espada não era um jogo para ela depois de tudo. James pôde vê-lo imediatamente. A força com a qual ela fazia o exercício era genuína. Ela sabia as posições corretas, e os movimentos corretos. Seu pai obviamente lhe tinha ensinado bem.

Apesar de que ela era uma mulher, ou talvez por causa disso seus movimentos eram rápidos e com graça. Quase parecia que dançava com um equilíbrio e uma precisão assombrosas.

É obvio, era anormal. Combater não era uma prerrogativa de uma mulher. Lily podia praticar, mas as mulheres não estavam feitas para questões de guerra.

Entretanto havia algo extraordinário, algo inegavelmente correto sobre o modo em que ela se movia, como tivesse nascido para dirigir uma espada. Enquanto ela continuava sua batalha com os inimigos invisíveis, ele se deu conta que quanto mais a observava mais o deslumbrava.

Por Deus! Excitava-o!

As mulheres, ele sabia, raras vezes faziam exercícios mais do que o de lançar um falcão ao ar ou sacudir o braço para dizer adeus a seus maridos ou estirar-se para alcançar uma vasilha de uma prateleira. Era por isso que ele preferia mulheres comuns em sua cama. As mulheres da nobreza eram muito frágeis para os rigores demandantes do sexo.

Pôde ver que Lily não era precisamente uma flor frágil. E não se necessitava muita imaginação para vislumbrar o ardor que ela exibia na esgrima transladado à cama.

— Te vais ficar parado aí me espiando todo o dia? — Como tinha sabido Lily que ele estava ali, James não podia imaginá-lo. Tinha estado absolutamente silencioso. E ela nunca tinha olhado nessa direção.

Ainda agora, enquanto ela falava, não o olhava e não interrompia sua prática.

— Ou o que? — Sua espada girou à esquerda e à direita, fazendo um grande X no ar antes que ela desse a volta para encará-lo — Ou planeja me desafiar?

Ele riu em voz alta. Sim, queria desafiá-la. Algo a respeito da segurança nos movimentos dela o excitava. Ela era uma raposa tentadora, e James suspeitava que ela sabia. Havia uma faísca em seus olhos.

— Pensa que brinco.

James inspirou profundamente. Deus, ela estava formosa nessa manhã. Cachos de cabelo caindo descuidadamente, parte de seu cabelo escapando da trança, suas bochechas ruborizadas. Seus seios subiam e baixavam com cada respiração. Mãe de Deus!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lily quase não podia acreditar que lhe estava falando com James, e muito menos que o estava desafiando. Ela nunca tinha pensado se seria capaz de olhá-lo aos olhos outra vez por sua imensa vergonha.

Mas algo que tinha que ver luzindo uma cota de malha e dirigir sua espada lhe tinha restaurado sua sensação de poder e controle. E com essa sensação, ela sentia que podia conquistar algo, ainda que fosse a desgraça.

Ela achava divertido que James não desse conta como ela o tinha descoberto escondido. Lily conhecia todos os sons de Evans. Pássaros, cães, cavalos, servos. E reconhecia os ruídos não familiares instantaneamente.

Se alguma vez seria o momento e o lugar de fazer James pagar por sua conquista impiedosa da noite anterior, era aqui e agora. Era na arena de combate onde ela poderia superá-lo, onde ela podia confiar que seu corpo não a trairia, onde ela poderia reparar seu orgulho ferido.

— Assustado? — Ela perguntou, ecoando de seu desafio do dia anterior.

James se afastou da parede e caminhou até que devagar se apoiou sobre o portão de entrada da área de treinamento.

— Só que posso te danificar.

Por um momento, a coragem dela vacilou. Deus! Ele era tão enorme, ou só lhe parecia isso porque agora usava sua armadura?

Ela se forçou a sorrir orgulhosamente. Não se atrevia a mostrar sua dúvida. A metade de uma vitória era o fanfarronar.

— Não poderá chegar o suficientemente perto para me danificar. Planeja sair correndo? – Perguntou James.

— Ora! Eu nunca me escapo.

— Escapou-te de minha cama essa manhã.

— Possivelmente eu descansei o suficiente.

— Descansar? Vamos, minha lady, deve haver ter levantado antes do amanhecer.

— E os Normandos ficam na cama até o meio dia?

— Sim. — Lançou um sorriso pícaro. — Se tivermos mulheres bem dispostas em nossas camas.

Sua suave sugestão trouxe calor às bochechas dela, como se ele tivesse sussurrado as palavras contra seu cabelo, do modo em que ele o tinha feito na noite. Por que pensava nisso? Se ia brigar com ele, ela precisava concentrar-se na batalha por diante.

— Está desviando o tema. Aceita meu desafio ou não?

Ele abriu o portão e entrou no campo.

— Por que não? — Passou ao lado dela e sussurrou. — Já que não deseja te unir em nossa cama, minha lady, suponho que nos unir no campo de treinamento é uma alternativa razoável. — James lhe sustentou o olhar e desembainhou sua espada com sugestiva frouxidão.

Lily tragou com dificuldade. O homem era incorrigível. Ainda no campo de batalha, tentava seduzi-la. E que Deus a ajudasse, porque James estava obtendo certos efeitos. Seus olhos ardiam com a promessa de prazer. E sua boca, com um sorriso ganhador. Ela recordava muito bem como se sentia sobre a dela, cálida, doce e demandante.

Não! Não devia pensar nisso. Tinha que brigar com ele.

Mas ainda, esta vez ela devia ganhar.

Com um movimento preparatório de sua espada através do ar, ela flexionou seus joelhos e se preparou para o ataque.

James a estudou lentamente da cabeça aos pés, então a chamou com seus dedos.

— Vem.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, Lily quase não soube que a retinha. Em um momento, ela avançava para o braço direito de James. Mas sua espada seguiu de comprimento falhando o golpe. No instante seguinte, lhe tinha agarrado o braço da espada, tinha-a feito girar e apertava suas costas contra seu peito, retendo-a como um amante contra seu coração. Ela lutou contra seu abraço não desejado, lhe cravando os cotovelos, mas James só sorriu contra seus cabelos.

— Minhas desculpas. — ele murmurou com falso arrependimento.

Desorientada, ela esperneava.

Desculpas, pois sim. Ele não estava arrependido nem um pouco. Passou a língua por seus lábios, preparando para um segundo ataque. Tudo o que ela podia dizer era que James era mais forte que qualquer um de seus homens.

Talvez os Cavalheiros de Potter fossem uma força de elite depois de tudo. Se for assim, ganhar dele seria um desafio maior do que ela tinha antecipado.

Flexionou os joelhos, levantou sua espada e apontou à parte medeia do corpo dele. Esta vez ela o surpreendeu. James a esquivou indo para trás quase não escapando a um golpe dirigido a seu ventre. A segurança dela se incrementou, ela pressionou outro ataque, James retrocedeu ante uma série de investidas até que quase esteve preso contra a cerca.

Mas então ele cruzou sua espada. O impacto de aço contra aço lhe produziu um estremecimento de dor com o passar do braço. Lily tinha perdido sua vantagem, e se cambaleou.

— Me perdoe. — ele sussurrou, com um piscar de olho. — Outra vez.

Lily ignorou sua brincadeira. Não ia ceder à irritação. Não.

James podia ser enorme e forte e, agora ela sabia, rápido. Mas não era infalível. Ainda os mais capitalistas podiam cair. E quando o faziam, o estrépito da queda era poderoso.

Desta vez quando ele avançou, ela fez um movimento que tinha inventado quando tinha apanhado a um homem roubando ovelhas. Deu um inesperado passo para frente, passou por debaixo do braço dele e apareceu detrás dele. Enquanto James girava confundido, ela rapidamente o atacou no traseiro, lançando-o ao chão.

Enquanto ele jazia atônito no chão, ela se inclinou e lhe sussurrou:

— Minhas desculpas.

Ela se afastou deixando o se levantar. A expressão em seu rosto cheio de pó, uma espécie de confusa irritação, era uma doce recompensa. Sem dúvida.

Mas a vitória dela estava não assegurada ainda.

Por um longo momento, fizeram círculos buscando um ao outro, com seus olhares firmes em seu oponente. Finalmente, enfrentaram-se, suas espadas intercambiaram golpes com inusitada violência.

Cada vez que ela ganhava certo controle, o fazia por uma questão de segundos antes que ele o recuperasse. Nunca tinha brigado por um tempo tão longo contra um oponente tão duro, a não ser com Marlene, sem ter ela a vantagem.

Depois de um longo momento, já sem respiração e desesperada, Lily encontrou sua oportunidade. Lançou-se para frente com uma investida mortal, direta ao coração de James. Mas tão rápido como um látego, ele se moveu para a direita e para a esquerda, bloqueando-a com tal força que a fez cambalear. Ele a apanhou contra sua coxa impedindo que ela caísse.

— Já terminou? — Ele perguntou. Para sua consternação, James não respirava com dificuldade.

— Não. — Ela lutou para liberar-se. — A menos que deseje te render.

— Me render? — ele sorriu. — Um cavalheiro de Potter não se rende.

— Então continuemos.

Ela se endireitou. Qual era sua debilidade? Ela se perguntou. Onde estava o enguiço em sua armadura? Agarrando a espada com suas duas mãos, ela a levantou como se estivesse disposta a parti-lo dois.

Preventivamente, ele levantou sua espada para bloqueá-la. Quando o fez, balançou-se e levantou o pé ao redor para chutá-lo na barriga.

Ele se dobrou em dois. Enquanto se recompunha, ela aplicou a ponta de sua espada ao queixo dele.

Mas ele não estava tão incapacitado como ela esperava. Com sua mão livre, tirou a espada dela a um lado, e subiu sua própria espada para aproximar da à garganta dela.

— Interessante. — ele disse, comentando o inovador movimento dela. — Está segura que não deseja te render? Depois de tudo, eu ainda estou fresco como uma alface. E estivemos combatendo a metade da manhã.

— Isto é só o pré-aquecimento. — ela fanfarreou, embora ambos podiam ouvir a respiração ofegante dela.

Ofegando, ela enxugou o suor de seu rosto com o dorso de sua mão e estudou a seu oponente. Ele era um bom lutador. Não havia argumento contra isso. Ele era forte, rápido e inteligente.

Mas ela tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo duas vezes. Com uns poucos truques do repertório das Donzelas Guerreiras de Evans, James cairia a seus pés. Estava segura disso.

Sua determinação se renovou, intercambiaram uns golpes, e então, tomando emprestado um truque de sua irmã se lançou para diante rodando pelo chão, planejava levantar-se e levar sua espada à garganta dele.

Mas para sua surpresa, James com um instinto natural de retroceder de um ataque, caminhou para ela. Quando ela saltou para ficar de pé, se chocaram.

Seu rosto bateu contra o peito sólido dele, James lhe travou o braço da espada e a aprisionou. Ela tratou de soltar-se, mas seu braço a aferrava com força letal.

— Agora te rende? — ele perguntou brandamente.

Ela tratou de gritar:

— Nunca! — Mas as palavras saíram em um tom afogado. Ela seguiu lutando.

Ainda havia um modo mais de soltar-se. Ela e Marlene tinham inventado uma série de mutretas para tais situações nas que a força de uma mulher não podia superar a de um homem em tais casos a mulher devia ser veloz e ardilosa.

Com sua próxima respiração, ela levou seu joelho direito no meio das pernas dele e golpeou tão forte como pôde.

E pôde fazê-lo com muita força. Mas James deveu ter intuído a intenção dela porque no último instante se correu o suficiente para lhe fazer errar em branco a joelhada.

Mas, ela não falhou de todo, uma parte de seu joelho alcançou suas genitálias não protegidas pela armadura.

Ela esperava liberar-se de uma vez. Mas seu aperto não se afrouxou nem um pouco, embora se dobrou para frente, gemendo de dor, e a arrastou ao chão com ele.

— Me deixe ir — ela disse entre dentes, tratando de soltar-se de seu abraço de urso.

— Não? — ele ofegou, apertando-a mais forte ainda.

Lutaram tenazmente até que ele a pôs de costas contra o chão e a aprisionou com seu corpo. E agora ela jazia debaixo dele como uma prostituta libidinosa.

___**

* * *

**_

NA:

Mais um capítulo pra vocês!!! Espero que voces gostem desse aqui também!!! E agradeço muitíssimo as reviews!!! Eu juro que tento responder via a "resposta" ao invés de escrever aqui, mas como algumas são anônimas...

**Deh** - Concordo com você que a Lily é uma sem noção... Só assim pra deixar um James como esse na mão....

**Debora Souza** - Ela vai demorar um pouquinho pra se render, mas garanto a NC deles é fofíssima!!!! Espero que continue lendo.. ^^

Lady Aredhel Anarion - Que bom que você está gostando... ^^

Espero vocês na próxima ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**

* * *

**_

Por um momento, enquanto o pó se levantava ao redor deles, James esteve em silêncio. Mas logo que ele conseguiu recuperar a respiração, Lily lutou contra oponente. De repente se ouviu uma risada, tão genuína e encantadora que assombrou Lily.

— Moça inteligente. — ele disse com um sorriso aprovador. — Onde aprendeu isso?

A pergunta a tirou de surpresa.

— Minha irmã e eu o inventamos. — James lançou um olhar desconfiado. — O fizemos.— Sua dúvida renovou a irritação dela, e tratou de desprender-se outra vez. — Inventamos mais truques. — Amaldiçoando o aperto poderoso de James, parecia que estava lutando com um urso.

Ela podia sentir seu olhar avaliador sobre ela, como se ele estivesse medindo sua honestidade seu valor como lutadora. Quando ela se atreveu a encontrar seus olhos, o que encontrou era algo mais que uma avaliação.

Havia um perigoso brilho de orgulho ou de admiração ou de respeito que ela não esperava. E enquanto ela tratava de absorver essa emoção, outro distinta surgiu, uma muito mais perigosa.

Ele a queria.

A posição em que se encontrava era humilhante. Indicava não só a dominância dele e a submissão dela, e evocava o encontro sexual de um casal em uma cama matrimonial.

Ele era pesado em cima dela, apesar de estar apoiado sobre seus cotovelos. Enquanto ela brigava para livrar-se dessa situação ultrajante, ela estava envergonhada de admitir que uma parte dela ansiava sentir seu peso e sua força, estar na intimidade com ele outra vez. E isso a aterrorizava.

— Te tire de cima mim. — ela sussurrou furiosamente, ruborizando-se completamente.

— Não.

— Isto é vergonhoso.

— Ninguém nos vê.

— Ainda.

Ele baixou seu olhar para a boca dela, olhando-a fixamente como se planejasse devorá-la.

— Não há nada do que estar envergonhado. Somos recém casados.

Lily e sua irmã tinham inventado métodos de escapamento de todo tipo de armadilhas. Mas não dessa. Ela temia que só poderia defender-se com palavras.

— Não tolerarei isto.

— Ah, mas o fará esposa. — ele disse com segurança.

Ela tragou com dificuldade. Ele não tinha intenção de tomá-la aqui no campo de treinamento? Certamente ele não estava tão louco e, além disso, ainda estava sua promessa no meio.

— Romperá a promessa que fez a minha irmã?

Um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima em um sorriso pícaro.

— Possivelmente.

Poderia não ter intenção de romper o juramento, mas Lily sabia que ele tinha vontades de fazê-lo. Ainda através da cota de malha, ela pôde senti-lo endurecer-se contra sua coxa.

— Só desejava falar com você. — ele continuou secamente. — Em uma posição onde você não possa me atirar ao chão ou me fazer perder minha masculinidade com uma patada.

Lily grunhiu, e só interessada em desprendê-lo o mais rápido possível, deixou de lutar e baixou seus braços.

— Fala.

— Tem um pouco de talento.

Ele a surpreendeu, mas ela não queria que ele soubesse isso.

— Como você.

James sorriu, e seu estômago se chocava com o dela com cada suave gargalhada.

— Assim dizem. — Aparentemente, não havia nem um grama de humildade nele. —Faz quanto tempo que treina?

— Meu pai diz que nasci com a espada na mão. — lhe disse orgulhosamente.

— Então?— A risada dançou em seus olhos. —Esfaqueou até sua babá?

Ela o olhou fixamente.

— Aos doze anos, eu cortei os dedos de um homem que tratou de ultrapassar-se com minha irmã nos estábulos.

James franziu o cenho, e seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Ele esteve silencioso por um momento enquanto, estudava-a pensativamente, e ela quase desejou não lhe haver contado esse episódio. Depois de tudo, o homem era só o primeiro de uma larga fila de homens que tinha encontrado desgraça e dor com a ponta de sua espada.

Finalmente ele falou.

— Talvez seu pai tenha sido sábio ao te ensinar a brigar.

Lily estava outra vez perplexa. Ninguém nunca antes lhe havia dito isso. Sua mãe, os serventes, ainda seus próprios cavalheiros, eram da opinião que as irmãs nunca deviam ter tomado as armas. Era só pelo pedido de seu pai que os treinamentos tinham sido permitidos.

Possivelmente, Lily se atreveu a ter fé nisso, James o entenderia. Possivelmente ele reconheceria a sabedoria de permitir que ela estivesse bem treinada para brigar.

Possivelmente não seria de todo mal que ele comandasse o exército de Evans depois de tudo.

No instante seguinte, entretanto, suas esperanças desapareceram.

— Mas agora, minha lady. — James disse, seu olhar era magnânimo e paternalista. — Você e suas irmãs não precisam preocupar suas preciosas cabeças neste tipo de coisas. Os Cavalheiros de Potter estão aqui para as proteger. Nunca mais precisa usar a cota de malha, nunca mais precisa empunhar uma espada, nunca mais sofrerá as feridas de uma batalha. Desde este dia em diante. — ele jurou. — Serei seu campeão e seu protetor.

James sorria meigamente, Lily estava agradecida por suas palavras, mas não podia fazer outra coisa mais que olhá-lo. Seria um grande alívio para ela não ter que confiar nesse grupo díspar o que ela chamava — _Exército de Evans_— para a defesa da fortaleza. Agora que ele e seus homens tinham chegado, ela podia voltar para as tarefas de costura a cuidar das flores ou a qualquer tipo de tarefa feminina.

E agora que a tinha onde ele queria ter, terna e agradecida, possivelmente ela aceitaria um beijo.

— Lily! — alguém subitamente chamou.

Ela ficou rígida debaixo dele. Ele levantou sua cabeça para ver de quem se tratava. Maldição era Alice, procurando a sua irmã.

— Lily! Onde está?

Com pânico, Lily lutou para tirar James de cima.

— Sei que está aqui, Lily. — Alice a desafiou, enquanto se aproximava. — Ouvi as espadas. Não poderia... Oh!

Os olhos do Alice se arredondaram como ovos fritos enquanto olhava pelo portão de ferro.

Mas James se negou a saltar como se fora um adultero apanhado com sua amante. Lily era sua esposa. Este era seu campo de treinamento. E se ele queria possuir a sua esposa em seu campo de treinamento, era seu problema.

Lily aparentemente não coincidia com sua posição. Seus dedos se meteram por debaixo dos protetores e da roupa, e agora lhe dava um forte beliscão. Com um grunhido de dor, com reticência se moveu de cima dela. E com um olhar de desaprovação, ajudou-a a ficar de pé.

Alice estava paralisada, sua mandíbula caída. Sua estranha serva grunhiu ao lado dela.

— O que acontece? — James perguntou. Seria melhor que fosse importante, ou penduraria ambas por suas tranças.

— Oh... Oh... — Alice balbuciava, como se ela não entendesse a situação.

A serva caminhou para frente, plantou seus punhos em seus quadris e demandou.

— O que tem feito a Marlene?

James olhou à velha, não estava acostumado a esse tipo de enfrentamento com uma serva. Alice pareceu sair de sua paralisia. Colocou uma mão aplacadora no braço de sua donzela.

— Busquei-a por todos lados. — explicou a James. — Não posso encontrá-la. E não posso encontrar a seu homem, Sirius, tampouco.

— O que? — Lily explodiu. Ela se deu volta para encará-lo. — Onde estão eles? Que Deus o ajude, se lhe houver tocado um só fio de seus cabelos.

— Espera! — James disse, tratando de dominar o pânico delas. — Não há nada que se preocupar. Sirius é confiável. Disse-lhe que a encerrasse na cela. Sem dúvida ele a está cuidado lá.

Quase antes que terminasse de dizer essas palavras, Lily cruzou apressadamente o campo de treinamento. Ele a seguiu de volta à fortaleza, rezando para que Sirius por certo tivesse passado a noite cuidando de Marlene, e para que não tivesse feito nada incorreto ou indesejável.

Mas quando chegaram à cela, seus piores medos se confirmaram.

Estava completamente vazia.

_**

* * *

**_

— Jack e Nobu, tomem o caminho do leste. — James ordenou enquanto o moço dos estábulos selava vários cavalos e os levava ao jardim. — George e Thomas, ao oeste. Lily, já há...

— Liam. — ela o interrompeu sempre um passo adiante dele. — Manda homens de Evans ao norte e ao sul. E você Alice, faz com que todos os servos revisem a fortaleza outra vez. Não deixe nem um rincão sem revisar.

— Bem. — James decidiu. Nunca tinha estado tão zangado com Sirius. O cavalheiro temerariamente tinha desaparecido com uma mulher nobre, pondo a honra de James em questionamento. Ainda agora, a gente de Evans o olhava com uma hostilidade quase não disfarçada. Se James não podia cuidar da filha do Lorde, como poderia defender toda a fortaleza?

Sim, no instante em que Sirius aparecesse, voltando de sua escapada romântica, James tinha a intenção de lhe arrancar uns bons dentes.

Lily sem dúvida gozaria com este enguiço de James. Era merecido. Mas pelo momento, estava muito preocupada com sua irmã, e não o desafiou nem o condenou.

Lily deu a ordem, e os portões de Evans se abriram para permitir o passo dos primeiros cavaleiros. Mas antes que os homens partissem, Sir George avisou que havia um homem aproximando-se do castelo, agitando um pergaminho enrolado em uma mão.

— Meu lorde, um mensageiro.

— Esperem — James rapidamente montou seu próprio cavalo.

— Me leve com você. — As palavras de Lily era mais uma ordem que um pedido, mas sob as circunstâncias, ele a obedeceu. Ele baixou seu braço e permitiu que ela subisse pelos arreios atrás dele.

Logo que esteve acomodada ele esporeou o cavalo e saíram ao galope até o portão para encontrar ao mensageiro.

— O que tem aí? — James demandou.

— Uma missiva, meu lorde.

— De quem?

— Disseram-me que a entregue a uma mulher chamada Lily. — Ela se deslizou facilmente dos arreios e recebeu o pergaminho.

— Sou Lily.

James desmontou. Tinha vontades de lhe arrancar a missiva das mãos dela. Depois de tudo, certamente ele podia ler muito mais rápido que uma mulher. Mas esperou impacientemente enquanto ela estudava o conteúdo da mensagem.

Quando seus ombros se afundaram, ele temeu o pior.

—O que? O que acontece?

Ela não respondeu, só deixou cair sua mão, e ele apanhou o pergaminho antes que se escorregasse de seus dedos.

— Lily. — James leu em voz alta. — Tomei ao normando como refém — Isso não podia ser!

Leu-o outra vez, mais devagar. _"Tomei ao normando como refém. Não o devolverei até que o matrimônio seja anulado. Marlene."_

Por um momento, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi olhar atônito à escritura infantil.

— Merda. — Lily murmurou, assombrando ao mensageiro, quem, decidindo que era tempo de continuar sua viagem, foi para o caminho.

Então uma verdade a respeito do Sirius golpeou a James como um tijolo na cabeça. O encantado e ardiloso cavalheiro tinha encontrado uma mulher que podia equiparar-se a ele.

Uma risada borbulhante subiu pelo peito de James e sacudiu seus ombros.

Lily grunhiu e lhe arrancou o pergaminho da mão dele, enrolou-o e o golpeou no braço.

— Não é um tema para rir.

— Oh, sim, é. — ele disse. — Ainda não conhece o Sirius.

— E você não conhece a Marlene.

— É uma moça. — ele disse lhe tirando importância.

— Entretanto de algum jeito ela conseguiu tomá-lo como refém por seus próprios meios. — ela assinalou.

Ele grunhiu.

— Sem dúvida o apanhou com a guarda baixo. — James não tinha nenhum apuro de ir ao resgate de seu homem. — Ela é... É... Meio louca...

— Ela é impulsiva.

— O que implica "impulsiva"?

— Deveria sabê-lo. Tratou de te matar.

— Ela estava muito bêbada.

— Sim. — ela admitiu. — Mais também estava desesperada por salvar Alice.

— Mas isso já o fez você. — ele disse amargamente. A idéia das três irmãs brigando para ver quem assumia a desgraça de converter-se em sua esposa ainda lhe doía.

— Mas ela não sabe. Ela supõe que te casou com Alice.

— Sirius lhe dirá a verdade.

— Não se o tem amarrado e com uma mordaça.

A imagem do Sirius amarrado o divertia.

— Acredito que sei onde o levou. Há uma cabana abandonada perto de... — Lily disse.

— Deixa-os.

— O que?

— Deixa-os. Se Sirius deixou que uma mulher o apanhasse, deixa que o tolo encontre o modo de liberar-se.

Ela franziu o cenho surpreendida.

— Não está preocupado por seu homem?

— Sirius pode cuidar-se sozinho. — Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. — Eu estaria mais preocupado por sua irmã que está em companhia de um cavalheiro perito em palavras doces.

Um brilho perigoso se viu nos olhos de Lily.

— Confia em mim. Marlene é muito forte em relação à sedução masculina.

— Sim? — ele desenhou um sorriso pícaro. — Então estou agradecido que não seja um traço de toda a família. — Ele se deu volta e partiu para a fortaleza.

— O que diremos a eles — ele disse, assinalando às pessoas do castelo reunida nos portões.

Ela pensou por um momento.

— Diremos que ela o levou para roubar gado.

— Roubar gado?

— Ela o faz todo o tempo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Uma seqüestradora, uma assassina e uma ladra de gado.

— Ela só rouba o gado que outros nos roubam.

James sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Mãe de Deus! Sirius estava até o pescoço. Estes escoceses eram sem dúvida criaturas estranhas.

* * *

**NA: **

_Genteeeeee..... Desculpa a demora, mas tive uns probleminhas no pc (ele não tava querendo ligar) e tive que esperar o técnico vir pra arrumar...._

_Bom.... Fora isso, mais um capítulo pra vocês!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!!! E vou tentar postar mais rápido, prometo *tentando ser uma boa pessoa, após ter sumido por muito tempo*_

_Agradeço muitíssimo as reviews!!!! E respondo elas no próximo capítulo, senão vou demorar mais um pouco pra postar!!!_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima ^.~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Quando Lily voltou para a fortaleza, descobriu que seu pai estava tendo um de seus maus dias. Encontrou-o vagando pelas escadas, chorando desconsoladamente, procurando a sua esposa Edwina. Sua angústia era quase intolerável. Lily não teve o coração para lhe dizer que uma de suas filhas também se havia ido, e que estava em algum bosque com um Normando. Seu pai não o teria entendido.

Esse dia nem sequer reconhecia Lily.

Ela sabia que tinha que passar o dia com ele na habitação, protegendo o dos olhares e dos ouvidos dos serventes fofoqueiros. Oferecer-lhe companhia e privacidade era o mínimo que ela podia fazer para preservar sua dignidade. Ordinariamente não era algo muito inconveniente. Seus dias maus eram incomuns e Marlene e Alice podiam dirigir o castelo em sua ausência. Mas sem Marlene e Alice sobrecarregada de trabalho, não havia ninguém para controlar as tarefas diárias de Evans. Lily amaldiçoou aos normandos por sua invasão e Marlene por sua impetuosa escapada.

Estava sentada na habitação perto da fogueira, quando seu pai começou a reclamar a sua esposa. Lily se ajoelhou a seu lado, ele chorava e tomou sua mão entre as dele, lhe falando para acalmá-lo. As ervas que ela tinha colocado no chá teriam efeito logo. Dormido, ela rogava, ele poderia encontrar alívio para as lembranças que o espreitavam.

Ajustando a manta sobre sua saia, Lily refletiu sobre seu próprio matrimônio e sobre seu marido normando.

Possivelmente era melhor que ela não sentisse grande afeto por James. Só precisava olhar a seu pai para convencer-se de que o amor era um cruel amante: demandante, ciumento e lhe debilitava.

Seus pais tinham desfrutado de tempos felizes. Ela se lembrava dos dois cantando juntos e rindo como meninos, abraçados ao lado da lareira e enviando-se sorrisos secretos durante os jantares. Mas finalmente, o amor lhes tinha pagado com tristeza. Tinha tomado a um guerreiro que alguma vez sustentava sua cabeça com orgulho nas batalhas e o tinha reduzido a um velho doente. Não, era bom que não amasse a seu marido.

Ela olhou as chamas por um longo momento. Finalmente os soluços do lorde diminuíram, e ele dormiu. Lily cuidadosamente desprendeu suas mãos das dele, parou-se e adicionou um lenho ao fogo da lareira.

O céu escurecido lá fora a recordava que o dia terminaria logo, e que a noite implicava voltar a sua própria habitação. Perguntou-se quão feroz seria a batalha que James imporia em umas horas.

Suas defesas estavam debilitadas. Temia não poder lutar contra ele outra vez. Mas não ia ceder.

Lily estava bem consciente que uma mulher podia empregar a paixão de um homem para dominá-lo completamente. A Luxúria era uma força potente. Tinha sido o calcanhar de Aquiles dos homens dos tempos de Sansão. Sempre e quando Lily negasse seu corpo a James, poderia exercer controle sobre muitas coisas. Governar a sua própria gente. Um perdão sem castigo para sua irmã. E comandar seu exército.

Mas se ele suspeitava quão frágil sua fúria era, quão frágil era seu controle sobre seus próprios desejos, essa seria sua perdição.

Alguém golpeou a porta e anunciou o jantar, despertando ao lorde de seu sonho.

— Lily? — Lorde Gellir pestanejou, então se levantou até sentar-se. Subitamente, ele se estava transformando em um pai orgulhoso, forte, capaz e sábio. Seus olhos estavam claros, seu olhar atento.

— Lily. — ele disse carinhosamente, acariciando seu cabelo. — O que está fazendo me olhando enquanto durmo? Não deveria estar em braços de seu novo marido?

Deu-lhe um débil sorriso. Ao menos ele recordava algo do que tinha passado.

— Vamos jantar, Pai?

— O jantar. Sim.

Ficou de pé e se estirou. Uma lagrima indesejada apareceu nos olhos de Lily enquanto ela vislumbrava brevemente ao orgulhoso guerreiro que seu pai alguma vez tinha sido.

— E depois, um bom jogo de dados. — ele disse com um piscar de olhos. — Tenho que recuperar o dinheiro que ganharam esses normandos.

Lily não teve o coração de desafiá-lo. Sim, seu pai apostava enormes somas. Rara era a noite que passava sem que ele não jogasse ao jogo de dados e perdesse. Por sorte, Alice por volta de tempo tinha persuadido aos homens de Evans de devolver o dinheiro ganho na conta do castelo. Agora o único dinheiro que o lorde perdia eram com estranhos que paravam no castelo durante suas viagens. Mas com a casa cheia de Normandos, novos acertos deviam ser feitos.

No momento, Lily tinha intenção de desfrutar da companhia de seu amado pai essa noite antes que se deslizasse de novo à loucura.

Seus planos para uma comida prazenteira foram arruinados. Aparentemente, enquanto Lily esteve confinada na habitação de seu pai, James tinha feito estragos no castelo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

— Fez o que? — ela demandou, quase se engasgando com um gole de cerveja.

— Derrubei os velhos currais. — James disse, mordiscando uma truta que os normandos tinham apanhado no lago.

Para sua consternação, seu pai assentiu sua aprovação.

— Bem, estavam-se derrubando.

Ela grunhiu.

— E o que fez com os falcões?

A boca de James se curvou para cima.

— Terá que lhe perguntar ao cozinheiro. — Sua mandíbula caiu.

Ao lado dela, Alice riu.

— Está brincando, Lily.

Lily não achou a brincadeira de James divertida. Ela tinha estado ausente só meio-dia, e ele tinha reordenado tudo no castelo, e aparentemente com a bênção de seu pai.

— A truta está deliciosa, Ian. — James apreciou. — É uma pena que não possa mandar a meus homens a pescar todos os dias.

Lily fervia de raiva. Era só outro exemplo da ignorância de James.

— Nem te ocorra. Se pescarem todos os dias, esvaziarão o lago. Não teremos nada que comer no inverno, e não deixarão nenhuma truta para reproduzir-se.

— Sim. — ele concordou. — Assim me advertiu Alice.

Lily encheu a boca com comida. Não lhe importava o modo em que James se apropriava da casa. Já chamava às pessoas do castelo por seu nome. Já se tinha apropriado dos recursos de Evans. E ganhava a aprovação de seu pai. Isto não era um bom presságio.

— James me disse que trouxe um armeiro muito inteligente com ele. — Lorde Gellir lhe disse.

— Benjamin. — James adicionou, terminando sua cerveja e chamando à serva para que lhe trouxesse outra.

— Já temos armas. — James afirmou.

— Não deste tipo. — seu pai disse com seus olhos brilhando.

— Todas de aço. — James disse. — Leve. Forte. Bem equilibrado.

Apesar do atrativo de ter novas armas, Lily sentiu seu humor a ponto de estalar.

— E tem planos de reconstruir Evans, pedra por pedra, também? — ela perguntou sardonicamente.

— Bem, já que o menciona... — James começou.

— Lily! — seu pai disse secamente. — Pára.

Ela se ruborizou. Por volta de meses desde a última vez que seu pai a tinha desafiado injustamente.

Que fizesse isso ante um grupo de estranhos, particularmente depois de que ela tinha passado todo o dia cuidando de sua melancolia e preservando sua dignidade, era completamente humilhante.

Curiosamente, foi James quem interveio para aliviar seu orgulho ferido.

— Desejaria falar com você e com seu pai sobre certas mudanças no castelo. São bem-vindas as sugestões.

Ela estava tentada lhe perguntar por que fazia isso, já que parecia não necessitar sua permissão para nada. Enquanto isso, Emily McFinter, uma das servas de Evans, ficou entre eles para encher o jarro de James, claramente exibindo seus enormes seios. Uma ofensa óbvia para Lily. Procurando distração, ela se voltou para Alice.

— Começou com as contas?

— Comecei e terminei. — Alice respondeu com um sorriso. — Um homem de Sir James, Peter, já havia feito o balanço dos Potter. Só tivemos que somar os dois balanços. Muito simples Lily mais simples que unir a gente dos Potter e de Evans.

O caos abundava, ainda ali no grande salão. As palhas do chão tinham sido trocadas outra vez, e embora Alice tivesse ordenado que os serventes trocassem a palha fresca só no mês passado. As bandeiras das paredes tinham sido arrumadas para dar lugar a várias insígnias que os cavalheiros de Potter haviam trazido com eles. Um par de garotos Normandos tratavam aos cães do lugar, dando-lhes pedaços de carne de veado. E agora os moços da cozinha traziam um prato que não lhe era familiar para completar a comida, um prato Normando.

Maldição com todos! Esta era sua fortaleza, eram suas estas terras, eram seus serventes. A interferência de James era como uma invasão. Tão intrusiva como sua presença na cama.

Mas à medida que revisava seus pensamentos e suas sensações, deu-se conta de quão irracional estava sendo. Não importava que mãos colocavam mais pedras nas muralhas do castelo, só importava que a fortaleza fosse mais forte por essa ação. Ela deveria estar agradecida pela ajuda de James.

Mas não o estava. Entre seu novo matrimônio, o seqüestro de Marlene, cuidar de seu pai durante todo o dia, chegava à noite para que ela notasse que seu mundo tinha sido posto patas para acima, Lily estava muito irritada para sentir-se agradecida por nada.

Desculpou-se pelo jantar, dando a James um olhar significativo que lhe comunicava tacitamente que não conseguiria o que queria dela essa noite. Ela se retirou a dormir.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

James tomou até a última gota de sua taça e olhou à moça que servia cerveja ao Reyner. Ela era uma moça atrativa com bochechas rosadas e um peito grande que aparecia pelo decote como duas formas de pães. Seu cabelo era escuro, seus olhos brincalhões, seus lábios, chamativos.

James golpeou sua jarra vazia na mesa.

A moça bonita se aproximou e lhe serviu cerveja pela décima oitava vez, virtualmente pressionando a carne cremosa de seu peito contra sua bochecha. Ela riu e perguntou se havia algo mais que ela pudesse fazer por ele.

James tinha intenção de lhe dizer que sim. Tinha vontades de lhe sussurrar suas intenções luxuriosas no ouvido até que um rubor subisse às bochechas dela. Queria lhe dizer que a encontraria na despensa e que lhe daria um pouco vindo de suas próprias provisões.

Mas não tinha que ser. Cada vez que ele considerava a idéia de manusear a moça, a imagem de Lily se cruzava em seus pensamentos. Não era a culpa o que o detinha. A culpa teria sido fácil de deixar de lado. Depois de tudo, não tinha sido ele quem se negava a consumar o matrimônio. Não, e por isso ele tinha direito de deitar-se com quem o escolhesse. Mas não podia escolher. Ou melhor, dizendo, se pudesse escolher, ele escolheria a moça ruiva que dormia em sua cama nesse momento. Suave. Cálida. E nua.

Soltou um suspiro e bebeu toda a cerveja de uma vez. A serva riu outra vez e perguntou se queria mais. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

James olhou os degraus para sua habitação. Ele podia ir acima e fazer uma reclamação de seus direitos maritais nesse momento. Tinha direito. Ninguém o questionaria. Certamente Lily não esperava que ele cumprisse a promessa feita a sua irmã agora. Não quando Marlene tinha quebrado todas as regras e tinha seqüestrado a seu homem de confiança.

— James, moço! — o lorde de Evans o chamou, tirando o de seus pensamentos. — Sente-se comigo e compartilha minha sorte!

James tratou de não grunhir ante semelhante interrupção. Depois de tudo, ele raciocinou, suas ameaças eram vazias. Não tinha intenção de forçar Lily, com promessa ou sem ela. Para melhor ou para pior, ele era um cavalheiro honorável.

Poderia jogar ao jogo de dados com o pai. O velho lorde parecia estar bastante lúcido essa noite. Além disso, James raciocinou, isso o faria deixar de pensar na tentadora e intocável deusa dormindo no piso de cima.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

A luz do amanhecer despertou Lily na segunda manhã de seu matrimônio. A paz foi quebrada por um abrupto ronco. James roncava ao lado dela, sua cara esmagada contra o lençol, seu cabelo caindo sobre uma bochecha. Tinha vindo à cama muito tarde, ela parecia recordar que ele tinha sido cuidadoso de não despertá-la.

Lily não teria tão cuidadosa. Depois de tudo, era de manhã. Se James queria ser um bom administrador do castelo, seria melhor que começasse a levantar-se cedo. Ela girou na cama. Bocejou sonoramente. Sacudiu o travesseiro. Tirou-lhe todas os lençóis que ele monopolizava, e, ruborizando-se ante o que tinha revelado ao tirar os lençóis, cobriu-o novamente.

Meu Deus! Perguntou-se se esse homem seguiria dormido se batessem na porta do quarto.

Muito bem, ela pensou, se James era muito preguiçoso para levantar-se cedo, ela estaria feliz de desempenhar suas tarefas habituais sem sua interferência. Ainda o ruído da cota de malha sendo tirada do baú não perturbou James. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto.

Ela juntou suas coisas e se deslizou fora do quarto, resistindo às vontades de dar uma portada quando se foi. Ela teve de caminhar através de dúzias de Normandos roncando esparramados no grande salão até que encontrou ao escudeiro de Evans. Queria que a ajudasse a armar a seus homens.

Seus cavalheiros dormiam na armeria, e ela conseguiu despertar a cinco. O cinco que não estavam tão bebidos para conseguir ficar de pé. Foi óbvio por seus olhares zangados, não estavam muito felizes de ser levantados tão cedo. Mas ela contra argumentou suas queixas, lhes dizendo que era sua própria culpa ter bebido muito e haver ficado acordados até tão tarde.

Era essencial para os homens de Evans estarem preparados para uma batalha em qualquer momento, particularmente desde que notícias de que novos ataques Ingleses no Cruichcairn tinham-lhes chegado.

Logo ela estava treinando, cruzando espadas com seus homens, inventando novas manobras, gritando vitória enquanto abandonava ao Shuy contra a cerca.

Com seu espírito alegre, ela temerariamente os convidou a que a atacassem todos de uma vez.

É obvio, por uma questão de cortesia, avançaram um por vez. Nem o mais capaz dos guerreiros podia efetivamente batalhar com cinco oponentes ao mesmo tempo. Mas era um desafio para ela, e seu braço logo lhe doía de tanto sacudir a espada de aço. A luta a eletrizava, e a vitória era o êxtase. Para Lily, não havia diversão maior que combater com a espada.

Tão perdida estava em sua alegria que foi muito tarde que ela notou a os brutos que vieram interromper seu entretenimento e a danificar seu bom humor.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!

James murmurou algo e esfregou os olhos. Jesus! Quem estava golpeando a porta? Não foi até que se sentou que recordou onde estava. Uma pálida luz solar banhava a habitação, mas ele sentiu como se não tivesse dormido nada. Olhou ao lado na cama. Foi-se outra vez. Maldição!

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!

— Maldição! — ele grunhiu.

Bang, Bang, Bang!

— Um momento.— Correu o lençol da cama e avançou para a porta.

Bang, Bang!

Antes que outro golpe se ouvisse, abriu a porta abruptamente.

— O que!

Era Alice. E ela quase caiu dentro do quarto quando seu punho golpeou no vazio. Seu olhar atônito se dirigiu imediatamente ao corpo nu, e ele rapidamente pôs o lençol sobre os genitais.

— Eu... Eu... — ela parecia tratar de recompor-se e poder olhá-lo aos olhos. Sua face adotou uma expressão séria. — Acredito que é melhor que venha.

O aspecto sombrio de seus olhos o sacudiu.

— O que acontece?

— Não me querem escutar. Não escutam a ninguém.

— Quem? Quem não escuta?

— Te apure! — Ela se deu volta lhe dando as costas, obviamente esperando que ele se vestisse. — Te apure ou alguém acabará morto!

Maldição! Do que estava falando? Não se atreveu a perder tempo fazendo perguntas. Em troca, colocou a camisa, e se atirou o plaid sobre o ombro, e ajustou o cinto de sua espada.

— Onde está?

— No campo de treinamento. — ela disse.

James passou enquanto desciam as escadas, com o coração na boca. Teria chamado a seus homens, mas curiosamente, nenhum deles estava no salão. Todas as que ficavam eram mulheres, serventes e meninos. Ainda a armeria estava vazia.

Correu para o jardim e cruzou a extensão de pasto até o campo de treinamento. Quando ele chegou, só pôde olhar em êxtase. O que viu era muito incrível para ser compreendido.

N/A: Gente do céu! Eu juro que vai até parecer desculpa, mas eu juro que é a mais pura verdade... Eu viajei pra fora do país, peguei vírus no meu note e tive que reformatar o meu bebê... ç.ç Não foi engraçado... E por conseqüência, eu acabei perdendo tudo que tinha aqui no meu computador... inclusive a minha fic... Eu sei que não tem perdão uma coisa como essas, mas pra tentar compensar, vou portar 2 capítulos de uma só vez...

Beijinhos Da Elektra!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Meia dúzia de homens de Evans, em suas cotas de malha jazia no chão como se estivessem mortos. Seus escudos a um lado, suas espadas silenciosas. Os cavalheiros de Potter, ao meio vestir, e nenhum deles armado, estavam parados em um semi círculo no campo. E contra a cerca, Sir Nobu e Sir George furiosos, olhavam com os olhos muito abertos para Lily. Ela estava vestida com a armadura completa exceto pelo elmo. Enquanto soltava sua trança e sacudia sua espada seus olhos cintilaram com um brilho assassino.

James não podia começar a adivinhar o que tinha acontecido. E não podia, se quisesse articular as palavras para perguntar.

Felizmente, Sir Nobu se aproximou para dar uma explicação.

— Meu lorde. — ele balbuciou enquanto lutava por conter a sua escorregadia cativa. — Resgatamos a sua esposa.

Resgatada? Ela parecia algo menos que uma agradecida donzela resgatada de uma situação perigosa.

— Resgatada! — Lily gritou. — Estúpido grandalhão!

Nobu diplomaticamente lhe tapou a boca com sua mão antes que ela pudesse terminar de insultar.

Mas James estava mais preocupado pelos cavalheiros Escoceses atirados no campo de treinamento.

— Estão...?

— Oh, não! — Nobu disse. — Só lhes demos um pequeno golpe, nas bolas, porque não estávamos armados. Eles só... — ele soltou um súbito grito e retirou sua mão abruptamente. Lily não só tinha garras, James notou, também tinha dentes. E os usava. Sir George continuou.

— Estavam atacando-a, meu lorde. Seus próprios cavalheiros. — Sacudiu a cabeça com descrença. — Cinco deles contra a moça.

Lily lutava contra seu aperto.

— Imbecis! Idiotas!

Os homens começaram a comentar entre eles. Claramente não esperavam insultos, a não ser gratidão, da beneficiária do resgate.

James levantou uma mão para pedir silêncio. Todos menos Lilyobedeceram.

— Me soltem, idiotas! — gritava.

James assentiu ao Nobu, e a soltaram.

Amaldiçoando entre dentes, ela sacudiu sua cabeça e os empurrou a um lado para abrir-se caminho para os cavalheiros caídos. James a teria deixado passar, mas quando esteve ao lado dele lhe lançou um olhar de ódio como se ele de algum jeito fosse culpado do ocorrido. Irado, James a apanhou pelo braço.

— Me solte! — ela gritou.

— Te explique. O que é tudo isto?

— Me diga. Que tipo de bárbaros formaste, Normando?

Doía-lhe a cabeça, e já tinha ouvido suficiente dos insultos dela. Seu aperto se esticou.

— Não difame a meus cavalheiros, moça.

— Cavalheiros? Como podem chamar-se cavalheiros quando têm feito isto! Ela assinalou aos escoceses no chão.

— Então me diga. O que aconteceu?

— Seus cavalheiros atacaram a meus. — ela replicou. — Asquerosamente. E sem a menor provocação.

— O que? — Nobu gritou com descrença. — Isso não foi assim por nada, meu lorde.

George adicionou. —Salvamo-la, meu lorde. Salvamo-la porque estava em perigo.

— Idiotas! — ela disparou. — Nunca estive em perigo. Meus homens sabem perfeitamente como...

— Basta! Todos — James demandou. Estava começando a entender o que tinha acontecido, e já via o começo de sua primeira grande briga com sua nova esposa. Soltou um esforçado suspiro. — Estava treinando com eles?

Ela levantou orgulhosamente seu queixo.

— É obvio. Estava treinando com eles. Verdadeiramente crie que meus próprios homens me atacariam?

— Treinando?— George perguntou.

Nobu deixou cair sua mandíbula. —O que? OH, não, não, meu lorde.— ele sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. —Foi um assalto, um ataque. Cinco contra ela. Completamente armados. Com espadas afiadas. Não era um treinamento.

— Oh? — Lily o desdenhou. — E com o que treinam os Normandos? Com plumas?

Nobu cuspiu no pó.

— Direi-lhe isso com o que os normandos não treinam. Não treinamos com moças.

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram, e James viu um brilho perigoso neles.

— Talvez gostaria de tentá-lo. — ela desafiou.

— O que? — Nobu a olhou horrorizado, como se ela tivesse sugerido comer-se gatinhos vivos.

James tinha que parar esse intercambio sem sentido.

— Escutem! O próximo homem que tire espada terá que responder ante mim.

Evans e Potter são aliados agora, e por ordem do rei era James quem devia unificar aos escoceses e aos normandos em uma força coesiva. Não tinha tempo para brigas infantis. Tampouco tinha paciência para uma esposa que desejava jogar jogos perigos com homens duas vezes maiores que ela.

Além disso, estava irritado pelo rechaço de Lily na segunda noite de seu matrimônio. Se a moça queria um pouco de ataque e investida, ele estaria encantado de dar-lhe na cama.

— Nobu, ajuda a esses homens a levantar-se. Deixem-nos descansar. Treinaremos à tarde com os Escoceses, quando estiverem mais descansados. — Estalou sua língua, e murmurou. — Sem dúvida será um desafio pô-los em forma, considerando que ainda completamente armados, não podem defender-se de homens semi nus.

Lily rara vez perdia o equilíbrio. Era algo do que se orgulhava. Em diferença de Marlene, ela mantinha o controle de suas emoções, apoiando-se no uso da razão antes que o coração. Mas essa manhã, sua capacidade de controle estava sendo seriamente posta a prova.

Com o insulto de James, lentamente se deu volta para encará-lo, e levantou sua espada. E se tinha que responder ante ele por isso, faria-o com gosto. Com muito prazer.

Seus homens imediatamente se congelaram, alguns deles retrocederam, confirmando a Lily que eram um punhado de covardes.

— Os Escoceses não necessitam nenhum treinamento de sua parte. — Ela olhou a seus cavalheiros, quem já estava de pé com a boca aberta pela perplexidade. —Nem de seus homens.

Um pequeno músculo se moveu na mandíbula de James, e enquanto ele só a olhava, sua expressão era indecifrável. Sua boca se curvou para cima em um lento sorriso de desdém. Ela se deu conta que James não tinha a coragem de brigar com ela diante de seus homens.

Mas justo quando ela suspeitava que ele estava por se conceder derrotado, James a surpreendeu desembainhando sua espada.

— Limpem o campo! — ele ordenou.

Todos ao redor dele, apressaram-se a obedecer, alguns deles transportando aos homens de Evans ainda inconscientes.

Era uma pena que James tivesse feito ir a seus homens. Ela desejava lhe provar, não só a James, mas também a todos seus cavalheiros, que os Escoceses eram feitos de boa madeira, de uma madeira forte e resistente.

Enquanto os cavalheiros de Potter se apressavam a esvaziar o campo, James fixou um olhar sombrio nela. Ela encontrou seu olhar, e a sustentou. Mas a coragem indiscutível e a crua determinação em seus olhos eram inquietantes. Ela recorreu a distraí-lo com palavras.

— Meus cavalheiros jamais fugiriam assim. — ela disse, olhando aos homens dele esvaziando o campo de treinamento. —Brigam até o final.

— Possivelmente lhe temem, minha lady. — ele disse com calma. Ela sorriu. Era fanfarronice infantil.

— Bem, não precisam fazê-lo. Você e eu sabemos que somos bastante hábeis com a espada, verdade normando?

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Não te referirá a mim dessa maneira. Pode me chamar 'meu lorde' ou me chamar por meu nome. Mas não usará esse término depreciativo outra vez.

— Quando te tiver ganhado meu respeito então o farei.

Sua espada se dirigiu a sua garganta com tal velocidade que assobiou no ar, fazendo-a conter a respiração involuntariamente. Meu Deus! Ela nunca tinha visto algo se mover tão rapidamente.

— Tem muito que aprender a respeito de respeito. — ele disse. — Não se trata de quem é o mais veloz ou o mais forte ou quem derrotou mais homens em batalha. Está relacionado com a honra.

Lily tragou em seco. Seu coração pulsava contra suas costelas. Ainda não podia compreender como sua espada tinha ido parar a sua garganta tão rapidamente.

— Agora. — ele disse. — Eles se foram. Queres retirar seu desafio? — Grunhiu-lhe.

— Não.

— Fiz ir a todas as testemunhas. — ele disse. — Para te economizar a vergonha da rendição.

— Rendição? — Não lhe acreditava nem por um momento. Ninguém podia ser tão cavalheiro. Estreitou seus olhos, tratando de adivinhar seus pensamentos. Finalmente ele tinha prevalecido sobre ela ontem, mas não tinha sido uma vitória fácil.

— Não, penso que me teme. Tem medo de perder ante uma mulher em presença de seus homens.

James não riu dela, só um gesto de ironia cruzou sua cara. Com uma sutil sacudida de sua cabeça, ele tirou sua espada da garganta.

—Bem.

— Esperarei enquanto te põe à armadura. — ela disse.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não tolerarei que depois diga que nossa briga foi injusta.

— Oh, não me interessa fazer comentários sobre nossa briga para ninguém. — ele murmurou.

—Obrigado por sua cortesia.

Ela pigarreou. Não era nada menos do que um cavalheiro faria. Assentindo com a cabeça, ela se plantou no terreno, levantou sua arma, e começou a briga mais curta de sua vida.

James estava ansioso de pôr um ponto final a essa estupidez e mais ainda mais ansioso de voltar para a cama para dormir umas horas mais. Lily tinha que aprender que uma mulher de seu tamanho nunca poderia ganhar de homens como os cavalheiros de Potter. Ela era uma pessoa determinada, sim, incansável sim, e tinha uma série de truques ardilosos em seu haver, mas seu entusiasmo excedia por muito suas habilidades e sua força.

James tinha jogado com ela em sua primeira briga. Era uma questão de cortesia não ultrapassar o nível de um oponente em um combate amistoso. Provavelmente todos os rivais de Lily fizessem isso, fazendo-a ter uma segurança em si mesmo que finalmente poderia resultar mortal para ela.

Travou seu olhar com sua esposa bela e cabeça dura. Seria uma tarefa não prazenteira, mas devia desarmar a essa a moça antes que ela resultasse ferida.

Ele não ia cruzar espadas com ela. Em troca, apanhou-a pelo braço com que ela dirigia a espada, à altura do braço obrigando-a a arrojar a arma com uma força brutal. Então a empurrou contra a parede do estábulo, pressionando-a até que se olharam aos olhos.

James pôde ver seu pulso acelerado na veia torcida de seu pescoço. Sua respiração era superficial e errática, sua boca ao meio abrir pelo choque. Mas contrariamente ao que esperava, não havia uma gota de medo em seus olhos. James não podia dizer por que, mas de algum jeito isso o aliviou.

Estava o suficientemente perto para sentir o calor que vinha de seu corpo, o suficientemente perto para que a respiração dela se misturasse com a sua, o suficientemente perto para sentir-se tentado de cortar a distância entre eles e lhe demonstrar sua opinião sobre o assunto com um beijo triunfante.

Terei que arrumar as coisas de uma vez e para sempre.

— Agora segue acreditando que tinha medo de perder de você? — Ela tragou, ainda obviamente comovida. —Estaria de acordo em afirmar. — ele disse. — Que eu sou o mais capaz de proteger a fortaleza?

Ela franziu o cenho e se mordeu o lábio.

— E depois do incidente dessa manhã, não confia que meus homens cuidarão de seu lar com suas próprias vidas?

Depois de um longo momento, ela assentiu com reticência.

— Então me deixe fazer o que vim fazer aqui — ele disse. — Sou a melhor defesa que tem neste lugar.

— Pode ser maior. — ela murmurou. — E mais forte. E mais perito. Mas eu conheço este castelo. Conheço estas terras. E conheço às pessoas daqui. Não pode desprezar minha experiência. Sei como comandar a meus cavalheiros.

James sabia que devia discutir esse argumento, mas estava começando a se sentir como um cão tratando de chegar a um osso que estava fora de seu alcance. Seu meio da perna não pôde evitar responder já que Lily estava tão tentadoramente perto e tão suave e sedutora. E sentir seu corpo tão vivo contra seu peito, gerou-lhe um eriçamento erótico em sua pele. Ela estava voltando-o louco de desejo.

— Sabe, minha lady. — ele sussurrou, baixando seu olhar para seus lábios convidativos. — Estaria disposto a te permitir brincar de ser um soldado, se você estivesse disposta a jogar a ser minha esposa. — Ela conteve a respiração. Apertou os dentes.

— Meus afetos não se negociam.

— É uma pena. — ele disse, lhe dando sorriso carregado de maldade. — Descobriria que seus afetos têm muito valor em uma negociação comigo.

Seu olhar baixou então até sua boca, e ele quase podia sentir que ela estava reconsiderando a oferta.

Mas subitamente James se deu conta que não queria Lily dessa maneira. Podia ter pagado a uma mulher por seus favores no passado, mas Lily era sua esposa. Queria que ela viesse a ele por sua própria vontade, e não porque lhe prometia a permissão de comandar um exército.

Antes que a luxúria superasse sua razão, James a soltou e retrocedeu.

— Brigas admiravelmente por ser uma mulher, Lily. — ele se permitiu dizer. — Mas não brigará mais.

Lily respondeu com um grunhido. Então o empurrou para tirá-lo de seu caminho, recolheu sua espada, e a embainhou. Por um momento, James pensou que ela ia falar.

Lily franziu seu cenho e estreitou seus olhos, e seus lábios formaram uma linha expressando sua irritação. Mas, sem uma palavra, afastou-se tão zangada como uma prostituta rechaçada.

James a observou ir-se. Abriu o portão da cerca e o golpeou ao fechá-lo, fazendo tremer toda a cerca. Por todos os Santos! Ela era muito mais complicada que qualquer mulher que jamais tivesse conhecido.

Odiava admiti-lo, mas ela parecia ter talento genuíno para combater. Sim, era muito magra para uma batalha verdadeira, mas tinha habilidades únicas e uma mente ardilosa. Com um pouco de treinamento...

Guardou a espada na vagem, por sorte não estava manchada com o sangue de Lily. Essa idéia o estremeceu. Não, ele decidiu, o campo de batalha não era lugar para uma mulher.

Não lhe importava se ela tinha treinado com os camponeses quando era garota, era uma profissão muito perigosa para uma donzela. James tinha coisas suficientes para preocupar-se, tratando de pôr em forma para o combate aos cavalheiros de Evans, para em cima ter que se ocupar de uma moça que se acreditava invencível. Ele havia visto muitas guerras, tinha visto o que as batalhas faziam aos corpos mais saudáveis e aos espíritos mais indomáveis.

E não queria que nada disso acontecesse a sua esposa. Não veria Lily cair sob o fio de uma espada, nem a ela nem a sua irmã.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Um grito de fúria cresceu na garganta de Lily enquanto golpeava o portão detrás dela. Um grito que ela temia lhe pudesse escapar se não matava a alguém antes. Felizmente, pôde controlar sua irritação antes que alguém cruzasse seu caminho.

Mas o mero feito de que ela sentisse tal fúria significava que estava perdendo o controle, o que a punha mais furiosa ainda. Devia recompor-se. Recuperar o equilíbrio de seu temperamento. De seu corpo. E de seu castelo.

Não brigará mais! Como se atrevia determinar o que ela faria ou deixaria de fazer? Maldito! Ela não necessitava que nenhum homem a protegesse. Não importava se ele era capaz. Ou valente. Ou bonito.

Por Deus! O que ele pensava que ela tinha feito antes dele chegar a sua vida? Como acreditava que tinha sobrevivido sem ele? Jesus. Sua arrogância era insofrível.

Devia haver dito isso a ele. Mas tendo-o parado tão perto, fascinada com a força de seu olhar, consumida pelo poder de seu desejo, afligida pela essência masculina que destilava de seu corpo, ela tinha sido incapaz de raciocinar.

Lily chegou a um curral abandonado e ela entrou, desejosa estar muito longe dos olhos da gente do castelo quem poderia divulgar rumores sobre o estado de perturbação em que se achava. O aroma de mofo era intenso, e embora seus olhos não via bem na escuridão, ouviu ratos correndo no recinto. Fechando a porta detrás dela, começou a caminhar de uma ponta à outra do lugar.

Maldito normando! Ele não era outra coisa que um invasor tal igual ao eram os Ingleses. Chutou um fardo de palha. James podia afirmar que estava fazendo uma honra a ela sendo seu... O que havia dito ele ontem... Seu campeão. Mas ela podia ver a trama detrás desse engano. A raposa tinha a intenção de minar o poder dela.

Chutou outra vez o chão imundo, fazendo que o pó se elevasse. Deus! Ainda nesse curral frio, ela se sentia intoleravelmente quente. Possivelmente o sangue fervia em suas veias, ela pensou.

Deixou de caminhar e suspirou, tratando de acalmar-se. A fúria não lhe serviria de nada. Precisava esclarecer sua cabeça para considerar suas opções.

Não tinha intenção de submeter-se aos desejos do normando. Este era seu lar. Ela era a senhora dessa fortaleza. Se queria comandar a seus cavalheiros ou mandar sobre todo o maldito castelo, então por Deus, que o faria.

Golpeou seu punho contra a parede para dar ênfase a sua determinação e subitamente um grupo de pombas levantou vôo criando um redemoinho de pó e plumas sobre a cabeça de Lily. Ela gritou surpreendida, as assustando ainda mais.

Maldição! Os normandos haviam trazido suas pombas com eles. Nem sequer esse curral estava livre sua invasão.

— Shh. — Ela estendeu suas mãos, as palmas para frente, como se com esse gesto pudesse acalmar as aves. Tivesse sido mais fácil voltar a prender uma flor a sua planta do que sossegar a essas pombas. Ou, ela pensou, que restaurar Evans ao estado anterior à chegada dos normandos.

Com mandíbula firmemente determinada, Lily se deslizou cuidadosamente pela porta para que nenhuma das pombas histéricas pudesse escapar. Estava começando a pensar que tivesse sido mais sábio adotar a idéia de Marlene desde o começo. As irmãs deveriam ter emboscado aos malditos normandos no bosque antes que chegassem aqui.


	15. Chapter 15

— Outra vez! — Lily ordenou, fechando o visor contra o sol ardente da tarde, seus pés bem abertos, e levantando sua espada contra Sir Thomas.

Sir Thomas baixou seu escudo. — Minha lady, não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas...

— Avança. — Ela agitou a espada para baixo, levantando uma nuvem de pó quão a ponta da espada tocou o chão.

— Minha lady?

— Vem para mim, covarde! — ela flexionou seus joelhos, sacudiu sua cabeça, e levantou a espada uma vez mais.

James o perde, ela pensou, se ele escolheu fazer uma percorrida pelo castelo com o construtor, discutindo mudanças para a fortificação de Evans, antes que passar o tempo treinando com seus cavalheiros. Ela morreria antes de deixar que os soldados de Evans se tornassem preguiçosos simplesmente porque — o novo senhor — tinha melhores coisas que fazer.

Os homens de James foram vacilantes e reticentes para brigar com ela ao princípio. Ela estava acostumada a isso. Os homens temiam machucá-la. Mas ela sabia que uma vez que entrassem em combate com ela, uma vez que ela provava ser uma oponente de peso, uma vez que ela ganhava seu respeito, os Cavalheiros de Potter aceitariam treinar com ela voluntariamente, igual a seus próprios homens faziam. Enquanto isso, ela punha tudo de si quando os atacava e não se defendia com unhas e dentes quando eles o faziam. Com sorte, ela lhes proporcionaria um ou dois arranhões com a espada que eles poderiam lhe mostrar a James no jantar.

James pensativamente caminhou o perímetro da fortaleza, assentindo aos esboços e agradado com as idéias de seu construtor. A adição de uma muralha interna encerrando a fortaleza melhoraria enormemente as defesas do castelo. Os grãos poderiam ser guardados dentro de uma da seis novas torres, e novas celas podia ser cavadas por debaixo para ter, mas provisões de cerveja, queijo, pescado seco, carne conservada em sal para os invernos duros ou em caso de ser sitiados.

O melhor de tudo era que podiam começar de uma vez, já que a construção não requeria desmoronamentos na muralha externa, podia ser feita com completa segurança. Se o clima do verão se mantinha, e se suficientes pedras podiam ser conduzidas, a construção poderia estar bem avançada antes inverno.

Havia só uma coisa que James queria discutir com Sir George, e isso eram os benefícios de cavar uma fossa ao redor o castelo. Isso requereria uma fortificação extra da muralha existente e adicionar uma ponte levadiça. Era um trabalho considerável e caro, e James não estava completamente convencido de sua utilidade.

Voltando para os esboços do construtor, disse-lhe que teria uma decisão tomada ao dia seguinte. Então o deixou para encontrar-se com George.

Enquanto James se aproximava do campo de treinamento, ouviu um violento intercâmbio de aço com aço, gritos de dor, de fúria e de vitória. Ele viu Sir George fora do campo, apoiado contra a cerca, observando os diferentes combates batalha com intenso escrutínio. Tão concentrado estava seu homem que lhe levou um terceiro olhar antes que George se desse conta de quem se aproximava.

Uma vez que ele reconheceu a James, afastou-se da cerca e girou para ele. O olhou com desconforto.

— O que acontece? — James perguntou. — Já engravidou a uma moça?

O homem só grunhiu, olhando ausentemente através de campo.

— O que acontece, George? — James disse, conhecedor dos humores negros de seu homem. — Fala.

George cuspiu no pó e golpeou um punho na palma de sua mão.

— Não quero interferir. Sabe. — ele começou sem olhar aos olhos de James. — Sei que os costumes escoceses não são... Bem, são diferentes aos nossos.

James pestanejou. George lutou com as palavras.

— Não duvido das boas intenções dela, o que trato de dizer...

— Ela?

— Sua esposa. — George trocou seu peso para seu outro pé e começou a falar mais rapidamente, como se preparasse para o golpe que viria ao final de seu discurso. — Ela tem determinação. Isso é verdade. E espírito. Mas, os escoceses não têm esse feroz tipo de...

— O que acontece, George? — James ficou ansioso.

George pressionou seus lábios, relutante a continuar, então girou e sacudiu sua cabeça assinalando o campo de treinamento.

Sir Thomas, o Cinza, treinava ali, seus joelhos flexionados, seu escudo para frente, sua espada se movia só de vez em quando e como se defendesse a si mesmo das garras de um gatinho.

Então James viu o gatinho. Ela sacudiu sua espada com ambas as mãos, lançando golpes à esquerda e à direita, provocando, evitando, investindo... Seu coração saltou.

— Mãe de Deus! — ele disse entre dentes, fechando a mão no punho de sua espada embainhada e avançando.

Mas George o deteve, pondo seu próprio corpo entre James e o campo de treinamento. Ignorando o olhar assassino de James disse.

— Não me importa se ela empunhar ou não uma espada. Pelo que os homens de Evans dizem, ela tem feito desde que era uma menina. Mas os cavalheiros temem por sua segurança, e...

— Te faça a um lado. Não há nada mais do que tenha que se preocupar. — Para seu grande assombro, estava tremendo, e sua voz saiu como uma débil brisa.

George o olhava como se o temesse, e James soube que devia controlar-se antes de confrontar Lily. Rapidamente reprimiu todas suas emoções menos a fúria.

Então, empurrou George, tirou-lhe a maça que tinha pendurada no cinturão e passou a seu lado indo para seu oponente.

— Lily de Evans!

Seu grito foi o suficientemente alto para deter ainda ao homem mais distante no campo de prática. O gritou assombrou a Lily, embora não tanto como a Sir Thomas, quem saltou no ar.

James cruzou o campo com passos largos, a maça firmemente segura em seu punho.

— Me perdoe, meu lorde. Eu...— Thomas disse.

James ignorou a seu homem e partiu direto para Lily.

— Me dê essa espada. — James pediu a Deus que ela não pudesse ouvir o tremor em sua voz.

Virgem Maria! Sua voz lhe tinha servido no campo de batalha para dar ordens a muitos homens. Que diabos a fazia tremer agora?

Lily atirou seu escudo. Tirou-se o elmo, e seu cabelo se pulverizou solto como mel caindo de um ninho de abelhas.

— Por que devo dar?

— Agora! — ele bramou como um louco.

Ela comprimiu seus lábios e esticou a mão em sua espada.

— O que significa tudo isto? — ela demandou. — Não tem direito a...

Mas ele não estava escutando. Apontando à espada de Lily. Levantou a maça. Então, com um poderoso golpe, dirigiu a arma para baixo. A refinação aço não podia competir com a maça brutal, e a espada se quebrou secamente. Os dois pedaços caíram ao chão como ossos secos.

Lily sentiu um nó em seu estômago. Por um momento, não pôde respirar. Sua espada. A espada que seu pai lhe tinha dado, a espada que levava seu nome no cabo. A espada que ela tinha empunhado com grande esforço em cada vitória. Para sua completa mortificação, seus olhos se encheram lágrimas enquanto olhava fixamente a espada quebrada.

Mordeu-se o lábio para deter o pranto. Lily, a Donzela Guerreira de Evans não chorava. Nem por dor. Nem por medo. E certamente não por algo tão insignificante como a perda de uma espada. Não choraria. Não daria a James essa satisfação.

Mas para seu horror, no terrível silêncio que seguiu, um soluço apareceu em sua garganta, e ela sabia que devia fugir de uma vez, escapar antes que passar essa vergonha ante os cavalheiros. Não confiava em si mesmo para falar. Endireitando suas costas, girou e avançou. Os cavalheiros se fizeram enquanto ela caminhava dignamente para o portão e cruzou jardim para a fortaleza. Se pudesse manter essa farsa de compostura até chegar a sua habitação, poderia encerrar-se e chorar em seu travesseiro.

Mais tarde lutaria com a traição de James. Mais tarde seria capaz de pensar claramente para planejar uma retribuição adequada a essa humilhação. Mas por agora, tudo o que queria era chegar a sua habitação sem derrubar-se diante da gente.

James a observou deixar o campo, e girou para encontrar-se com variado pares de olhos que lhe comunicavam o julgamento de Evans respeito a sua conduta. Ele olhou a espada quebrada e amaldiçoou.

— Ela é uma mulher! — ele bramou, o suficientemente alto para que todos o ouvissem. — Por Deus! Vocês poriam em risco a vida da lady da fortaleza? Não querem herdeiros para Evans? — Ele sacudiu sua cabeça e se passou a mão por seus cabelos, então lhes lançou um olhar letal. — Ninguém vai treinar com ela outra vez. Entenderam-me?

Os homens de Evans moveram seus pés e murmuraram uma resmungona aceitação. Ordenou voltar para suas tarefas e voltou para onde estava Sir George.

— Ela não te causará mais problemas. — disse a seu homem, lhe devolvendo a maça. George grunhiu.

James cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, justo no ponto onde seu coração se sentia pulsar estranhamente descompassado. Por alguma impensável razão, subitamente ele precisava dar-se explicações a si mesmo.

— A moça verdadeiramente não tem nada que fazer no campo de batalha, George. — ele murmurou. — Não me importa o que seu pai lhe permite fazer. A insistência dela de dirigir sua própria arma demonstra um enguiço em meu dever de amparo para ela. É o dever de um homem proteger a sua esposa, assim como estabelecer as regras para que ela obedeça.

As sobrancelhas escuras de George se levantaram quase imperceptivelmente.

James tratou de convocar um sorriso de auto satisfação mais falhou. Maldição. Ele pensou, deveria se sentir satisfeito. Talvez deveria deixar claro a ela que tudo isto não era sua culpa. O lugar de uma mulher é na fortaleza, ele continuava com o cenho franzido.

— As Mulheres foram feitas para costurar, bordar e ter bebês, não para dirigir armas de guerra. Ela tem coisas que fazer e que fiscalizar no castelo.

— Sim. — George ainda o olhava estaticamente.

— Meu Deus! Ela não tem nada que fazer mesclando-se com temerários cavalheiros quem poderiam feri-la sem querer. — Vislumbrou uma clara imagem de Lily caindo morta e isso o golpeou com força.

— Meu lorde? — George o segurou pelo ombro.

James olhou a seu homem ausentemente. A quem estava enganando? Ele não procurava estabelecer regras para Lily. Ainda no breve tempo em que a tinha conhecido, sabia bem que isso era impossível.

Ela era diferente a qualquer mulher que jamais tivesse conhecido: de grande vontade, inteligente e independente e ele respeitava qualidades. Por todos os Santos. Admirava-as!

Não, a verdade era que ele estava aterrorizado pela segurança física dela. . Que Deus o ajudasse! Quando tinha visto sua bela esposa brigando com um homem duas vezes maior que ela, arriscando seu pescoço contra um perito cavalheiro, seu coração havia-se sentido esfaqueado tão violentamente que tinha temido ter recebido uma investida através de seu peito.

O que só significava uma coisa.

— Maldição. — ele murmurou.

Estava desenvolvendo uma debilidade por sua esposa. Sacudiu a cabeça, então tomou uma respiração profunda antes de ir para a fortaleza. Se estivesse em seu poder deter Lily para que nunca mais levantasse uma espada outra vez, faria-o, embora tivesse que romper cada espada da armeria.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

— Lily.

Lily se levantou da cama, freneticamente enxugando as odiosas lágrimas de seu rosto, e olhou à porta travada. Não ia abri-la.

— O que quer? — Ela perguntou.

O trinco se moveu em resposta enquanto James tratava de abrir a porta. Seu coração golpeava contra suas costelas. Ele sacudiu o trinco com mais força, sem êxito.

— Lily. — Seu tom era mais calmo, mas seu tom agudo. — Deixa me entrar.

— Não.

Um comprido silêncio seguiu.

— Abre a porta, Lily. — Sua voz era mais suave desta vez, mas ainda mais perigosa.

— Não.

Não havia resposta, nem movimento. Nem som de nada vindo além da porta. Lily escutou sem respirar e em silêncio até estar estava segura que ele se rendeu e se foi. E então a paz foi quebrada com um estalo.

A porta de madeira explodiu para dentro. As lascas e os pedaços de madeira voaram por todos lados. A barra de ferro retorceu sob o impacto e os sustentos de couro se saíram da parede. O que ficava da porta caiu ao piso como uma besta derrotada.

E da soleira, através de uma nuvem de pó, com a grande tocha de seu pai pendurando de uma mão, avançou James, olhando-a como o mais feroz dos Vikings.

* * *

NA: Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que vocês gostem... Agradeço muitíssimo as reviews, Dani Prongs e Li... Agora eu to de volta em casa e com o meu bebê (leia-se meu note) funcionando direitinho! Hoje vou postar capítulo duplo por causa da falta de capítulos por muito tempo... .

Beijinhos da Elektra!


	16. Chapter 16

James estava fora de si. Estava parado ali, como um bárbaro com tocha na mão. Tinha sido forçado a voltear a porta de sua própria habitação e o tinha forçado sua própria esposa! Como se atrevia Lily a...

Lily.

Ela se encolheu para trás, olhando-o com olhos úmidos e inchados, tão à defensiva e tão nervosa como um lobo ferido. Ele supôs que o fato de ter entrado em quarto usando uma tocha não ajudava à situação.

— Me deixe sozinha! — ela gritou.

Manchas avermelhadas e rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inflamados. E embora ela tratava de disfarçar a angústia, um soluço em seu peito a traía. Diabos! Sua forte e temerária esposa jaqueta tinha estado chorando.

O aperto da tocha se afrouxou. Seus ombros caíram. A tensão em sua testa se relaxou. Nada dissolvia melhor e mais rápido a fúria de James que as lágrimas. Algo a respeito das suaves e doces linhas na face de uma mulher transfiguradas pela dor lhe apertava o coração. E sabendo que ele era a origem dessa dor...

A culpa o invadiu.

— Lily. — Ele falou com uma gentileza que o surpreendeu. Cuidadosamente deixou a tocha a um lado e caminhou a pilha de refugos que os separava.

Com os olhos muito abertos, ela retrocedeu, chocando-se contra o bordo da cama. Antes que ele pudesse tomar uma respiração, ela se deslizou debaixo da manta e extraiu algo comprido de aço, uma adaga larga e afiada. Seus olhos se alargaram. Mãe de Deus, essa moça tinha armas escondidas em todos lados?

— Sinto muito pela sua espada, mas não tinha outra opção.

— Sinto muito! — ela replicou, levantando a adaga para sua garganta. As lágrimas em seus olhos pareceram congelar-se em gelo. — Meu pai me deu essa espada, bastardo.

Ele retrocedeu ante a adaga contra seu queixo e se arrependia de ter descartado a tocha.

— Bem... — ele disse secamente — Parece que armas não lhe faltam.

— E, entretanto você persiste em me considerar inadequada para lutar.

Ela tinha razão.

— O que quer?

— Que me devolva o poder de comandar.

— Não.

Ele viu o temperamento dela ferver nas profundidades de seus olhos. Mas ela o tinha sob controle como uma chama acesa em uma lamparina fechada.

— Sabe quem sou eu? — ela levantou seu queixo com orgulho e o olhou com seu nariz altivo. — Sou Lily, Donzela Guerreira de Evans. Apanhei ladrões, ferido a cuatreros, e matei bandidos. Nasci com uma espada em minha mão. E você não tem direito a me tirar o poder de mandar neste lugar.

— Tenho todo o direito. Sou seu marido e o administrador deste castelo, por ordem do rei.

Ela baixou seus olhos à ponta de sua adaga, apoiada precariamente contra a veia em seu pescoço.

— Falas corajosamente considerando que é um homem cuja vida está por um fio.

— Não me matará. Minha morte despertaria o ódio de meus homens e começaria uma batalha sangrenta entre nossa a gente.

— Talvez só te danifique.

James não lhe acreditou nem por um momento. Ela era feroz e temerária, e ela o tinha talhado com sua espada uma vez. Mas ela não era uma selvagem de sangue-frio. James encolheu os ombros, tanto como ele pôde sem cravar a ponta da adaga em sua garganta.

— Será você, querida esposa, quem deve despertar cada manhã ao lado de meu corpo ferido.

Lily tinha que admirar a coragem de James. Só teria que tomar um pequeno giro de sua mão para lhe cortar a garganta. Mas ele tinha razão. Ela não tinha intenção de feri-lo.

Estiveram quietos por um momento. E lhe ficava pouco de sua fúria. Olharam-se e estudaram um ao outro.

Finalmente, depois de uma larga, e pesada respiração, James falou:

— Muito bem. Possivelmente lamente isto por toda a vida, mas tenho uma proposta para você.

— Contínua.

— Seria mais fácil falar se não tivesse uma adaga em minha garganta.

Lily deixou a ponta da adaga onde estava. Ele suspirou.

— Muito bem. Quero que saiba isto, Lily. Nunca te darei o comando de meus cavalheiros. Guiei-os à vitória muitas vezes para pô-los a cargo de uma jovenzinha sem experiência em guerras. — James olhou a adaga. — Não importa quantas espadas possua. Devido a que precisamos combinar nossas forças, não posso te permitir que continue treinando com os homens de Evans.

— O que! — ela disse, roçando-o acidentalmente com a adaga.

— Ah!

— Perdão. — ela murmurou.

Ele a olhou como se não lhe acreditasse.

— Um exército não pode seguir dois líderes. Sabe isso. E acredito também que seria sábio não deixar que o orgulho interfira com o sentido comum. A simples verdade é que eu tenho mais experiência. Sou o melhor comandante.

A indignação cresceu nela, e seus punhos se esticaram ao redor do punho da adaga.

— Como te atreve a assumir isso? Como te atreve a assumir isso só porque sou escocesa e porque sou uma mulher uns poucos centímetros mais baixa que você. Eu posso dirigir um exército tão bem como você. Isto é um insulto, senhor.

— É não é um insulto. — ele disse brandamente — É um fato e você sabe que é assim.

Ela grunhiu. Maldição com o Normando.

— Alguma vez viu uma batalha de verdade?

Ela comprimiu seus lábios.

— Viu-a? — ele insistiu.

— Não. — ela admitiu.

— E tampouco a maioria de seus homens.

Ela levantou seu queixo com orgulho.

— Meu pai passou sua juventude sendo soldado nas fronteira.

— Isso é o passado. Novas armas foram desenvolvidas e também novas defesas e novas estratégias.

Ela sorriu.

— E suponho que você conhece tudo isso.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso.

— Nos últimos sete anos não tenho feito outra coisa que além de comandar um exército.

Maldito, ela pensou. James tinha razão. Às vezes sua própria lógica infalível e seu obcecado pragmatismo era uma frustração para ela.

Quieto ainda, James não lhe ofereceu nada. Só lhe comunicou o que lhe tiraria.

— Qual é sua proposta então? — ela perguntou amargamente. — Que arraste a um rincão e desapareça, deixando a você o comando dos homens?

— Não. — ele franziu o cenho enquanto a ponta da adaga o cravava outra vez. — Maldição, Lily. Pode apartar a adaga?

A adaga correu meio milímetro.

— Fala.

— Minha proposta é esta. Já ordenei aos homens que não treinem com você, e não retirarei essa ordem. Mas farei uma exceção no acordo por algo que eu quero para mim.

— Contínua.

— Permitirei que brigue. — ele disse. — Mas só comigo.

— Com você?

— Só comigo.

Lily estava perplexa. Tinha notado quão arrogante ele era a respeito de suas próprias habilidades, então, por que James queria perder seu tempo com alguém que ele considerava um lutador inferior? Por outro lado, se ela treinava com ele, ela poderia chegar a conhecer debilidades, o que seria útil algum dia.

— O que quer em troca?

Ela esperava: o imediato retorno de Sirius possivelmente? Uma grande soma de dinheiro para a nova construção? Poder absoluto sobre o castelo?...

— Um beijo cada dia.

Ela olhou em branco. Talvez tinha ouvido mal.

— Um beijo?

— Sim. — ele disse, completamente sério. — Um beijo cada dia. No momento e em lugar que eu escolha.

Ela sorriu. Ele devia estar enlouquecendo. Um beijo não era nada. Ela tinha temido que ele pedisse muito mais sendo seu marido. No momento e em lugar de sua eleição? Ora!

O que podia importar isso? James já a tinha beijado na capela diante de toda a gente de Evans. No estábulo? Na cozinha? No grande salão? Não lhe importava realmente.

Mas a parte cética dela teve um momento de dúvida. Certamente tal exibição de afeto tão simples não podia significar muito para ele.

— Isso é um fato?

— Sim.

Ela estreitou seus olhos. Poderia arrepender-se disso mais tarde, mas sua oferta era muito tentadora para ser ignorada.

— Feito. — Ela baixou a adaga.

— Começando esta noite. — ele disse.

— Começando esta noite.

Então lhe enviou um sorriso pícaro que lhe produziu um calafrio no espinho dorsal e a fez perguntar-se se não estava entrando na cova do lobo.

— Estarei contando as horas, minha lady.

Ela silenciosamente se perguntou se ele saberia contar. A maioria dos homens de guerra tinham mais coragem que cérebro. Entretanto já tinha visto James lendo. E ele era muito mais que músculos e uma reverência se despediu, e começou a partir para a porta. Vendo o desastre que tinha feito, ele disse:

— Mandarei um homem para repará-la.

— Espera. — Ela odiava que James a tivesse visto chorando. — Se disser a alguém que eu... Que eu estava...

Ele sorriu.

— Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Com uma condição. — James levantou a tocha e a pôs sobre seu ombro. — Nunca. Nunca me trave a porta outra vez.

Lily suspeitava que James estava falando de algo mais que a porta da habitação, a madeira, o ferro e o couro, ele os podia demolir com um só golpe. Não, ele falava da porta de seu coração também.

Ela se deu conta de que ele podia derrubar essa porta tão facilmente como a de madeira. A angústia residual em seu peito lhe recordava que pela segunda vez, James tinha presenciado a perda de controle dela. Maldição com suas emoções femininas, provavelmente já tinha dado a James a chave dessa maldita porta.

No momento em que James se foi e tinha mandado ao carpinteiro com pranchas de madeira, Lily já tinha tirado sua armadura e pôs uma suave túnica, e sua compostura estava recuperada. Deixou ao homem trabalhando e foi em busca de Alice. Havia coisas que fazer se disse a si mesma, além das defesas do castelo. Algo tinha que ser feito em relação às apostas de seu pai. De acordo com Alice, a noite anterior seu pai tinha perdido muito dinheiro com os cavalheiros de Potter.

Mais quando Lily confrontou Alice, descobriu que sua irmã, uma comparação de eficiência, já tinha falado com os homens. Alice opinava que possivelmente os normandos não eram tão bárbaros como Lily imaginava, porque os cavalheiros pareciam bastante pormenorizados a respeito de todo o assunto, e haviam devolvido seus lucros de bom grado, todos menos Lyon, quem se tinha aventurado no o bosque e tinha sido roubado pela "Sombra".

Entretanto, Lily suspeitava que sua cooperação tinha mais a ver com a doçura de Alice que com a decência dos cavalheiros.

Finalmente, e apesar de sua determinação de manter-se ocupada com outras coisas, Lily encontrou-se levada pela curiosidade, de volta ao campo de treinamento. Ela conseguiu evitar ser vista, parando-se na sombra dos canis. De relance, observou a James pôr a seus homens abaixo rigorosas rotinas, lhes lançando bolsas de areia até que eles quase não pudessem levantar suas armas. Então ele os mandou fazer agachamento, não umas uma dúzia, como Lily pedia-lhes, a não ser cem. Com a armadura completa.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas em desaprovação. Seus homens odiariam a James ao final do dia, estava segura.

O próximo abuso de James foi um desafio aos cavalheiros dela de duelar com ele. Um por um aceitaram seu desafio, e um por um eram derrotados por sua força bruta.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. Ao entardecer, as costas de James teria uma faca cravada nela.

Enquanto observava a James vencer ao jovem Sebastian, o mais jovem dos cavalheiros, lutando com ele no chão, os instintos dela passaram a governar sua conduta.

Saiu de seu esconderijo, determinada a reparar o dano causado por James.

Mas ainda antes que emergisse das sombras, ficou no chão, atônita pela imagem ante ela. James, rindo triunfante, saltou para ficar de pé. Ajudou ao derrotado Sebastian a levantar-se e agitou o cabelo do moço. E para o choque de Lily, Sebastian estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Em realidade, todos seus homens estavam sorrindo. Apesar dos narizes sangrentos e os olhos com hematomas, suas caras mostravam sorrisos.

Onde estava sua fúria? Onde estava sua vergonha? Tinham passado horas sendo abusados, golpeados, feridos. Todos tinham sido vencidos exclusivamente pelo Normando. Por que não ferviam de indignação?

Inclinou-se de novo contra a parede, alucinada. Como o tinha feito? Como James tinha conseguido maltratá-los tão solapadamente e, entretanto ganhou não só seu respeito, mas também sua óbvia adoração? Era isso o que brilhava nos olhos de Sebastian. O jovem claramente adorava a James. E parecia que todos os homens o faziam.

Ela suspirou assombrada. Talvez nunca entenderia aos homens. Era como se conquistando seus corpos, James de algum jeito se ganhou seus corações.

Ela olhou pensativamente o chão, incorporando a idéia em sua mente. Então ela olhou ao bonito Normando com seus ombros amplos e seu cabelo despenteado, seus faiscantes olhos e seus dentes brilhantes. Possivelmente, ela pensou com um calafrio, era a mesmo tática que ele planejava usar com ela.

Toda à tarde, Lily se sentiu nervosa como um camundongo esperando que o gato atacasse, especulando a respeito de quando James reclamaria seu beijo. Enquanto ele estava sentado ao lado dela no jantar, brincando com seus homens, ela se perguntava se ele escolheria fazê-lo nesse lugar público.

Mas não foi assim.

James não lhe aproximou quando Remus começou a recitar uma canção a respeito de um homem com três esposas.

Quando seu pai começou a jogar os jogos de dados com Sir Nathan, quem enviou a Alice uma piscadela de olho conspiratório antes de começar a apostar, James não fez nenhum movimento para aproximá-la de seus braços e reclamar seu beijo então.

Deveu-se ter esquecido dela, Lily decidiu. Era completamente provável, dado quão atentas que estavam às faxineiras com ele essa noite, enchendo sua taça cada vez que ele bebia um gole e alimentando seu tremendo apetite. Seus cuidados possivelmente o faziam endurecer o meio das pernas e abrandar seu cérebro.

Mas quando uma faxineira normanda salpicou com cerveja a saia de James, e ela se ajoelhou entre as pernas de seu marido para limpá-la minuciosamente, Lily decidiu que já tinha visto o suficiente. Atirou seu guardanapo sobre a mesa e se desculpou. James podia escolher atuar como um adultero abrandado no cérebro, mas ela não tinha intenção de presenciar sua idiotice.

Subiu furiosa a escada, amaldiçoando em silêncio aos homens por serem imbecis mulherengos.

Nunca se deu conta que estava sendo observada, abriu a porta reparada da habitação, e quando ela se deu volta para fechá-la, uma mão grande a apanhou.

James. Ela conteve a respiração, alarmada. Ele abriu a porta mais amplamente e entrou no recinto.

— Tem os reflexos de um gato. — ele provocou.

Com seu coração em sua garganta, ela conseguiu dizer:

— Não se esqueça que os gatos têm garras.

— Não se esqueça. — ele disse, fechando a porta detrás dele. — Sei como fazer que os gatos ronronem.

Um rubor surgiu nas bochechas dela.

— Se esqueceu de nosso trato? — ele perguntou, avançando para ela, levantando sua mão para pegar uma mecha de seus cabelos.

Ele estudou sua face.

— Foi apurada.

— Pareceu-te — ela disse — estava distraído.

— Sim? — Um brilho de bom humor havia em seus olhos.

Apesar de sua irritação com ele, ela sentiu seu pulso acelerar-se enquanto James a olhava.

Toda à tarde ela tinha ansiado e temido este momento, como se fosse a leitura de uma sentença ou uma competência.

Toda à tarde se recordou que era só um beijo, depois de tudo. Ela podia suportar estoicamente um beijo. Simplesmente pensaria em algo mais: em um combate ou em seu cavalo ou a lealdade dos cavalheiros de Evans, enquanto James recebia sua recompensa no trato.

Ela tragou com dificuldade. Estavam separados por uma curta distância. Os olhos dele brilhavam, com calma e superioridade. Um ângulo de sua boca se curvou para cima com picardia. E agora ela recordava seu poder de fazê-la tentar. Ou ao menos a seu corpo. Seu coração voava como uma mariposa encerrada, sua respiração se fez rápida, e o rubor esquentou suas bochechas.

Malditos olhos! Ela não podia deixar que a hipnotizasse. Ela precisava parecer indiferente, desapaixonada. Tinha que recordar que essa transação não era mais que um simples acerto, não muito diferente do que seu matrimônio era em si mesmo. Mas a pesar de seus melhores esforços, sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

— Este é o lugar que escolheu? Nossa habitação?

James só sorriu, com um sorriso malicioso e deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelo corpo dela.

Então ele alcançou o decote de seu vestido, e antes que ela pudesse protestar, baixou-o sobre seu ombro e mais abaixo ainda, despindo um seio.

— Este — ele murmurou — É o lugar de minha eleição.


	17. Chapter 17

Os olhos do Lily se alargaram, e sua boca se abriu de perplexidade.

— Seu filho da P... — Lily se travou. O libertino a tinha enganado. — Não.

Seus olhos estavam nublados pelo desejo.

— Oh, sim. — ele disse roucamente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

— Não.

— Deu sua palavra. — lhe advertiu.

Ela fechou sua boca outra vez. Tinha razão o muito maldito. O normando tinha sido diabolicamente inteligente fazendo um truque com as palavras, mas ela tinha sido suficientemente estúpida para acordar com o trato.

— Um beijo. — ele sussurrou, estirando seu polegar audazmente, para capturar seu seio. Fechou os olhos enquanto uma onda de desejo a invadiu. — Tão suave. — ele suspirou, acariciando sua carne nua com o anverso de seus nódulos. — Tão cálida.

Contra seus desejos, seu corpo respondeu, derretendo-se, esticando-se, ansiando. Seus olhos se fecharam completamente. Enquanto ele abrangia seu seio, medindo seu peso em sua palma, James acariciou a bochecha dela e lhe falou brandamente no ouvido.

— Tão bela. Tão doce como um pêssego amadurecido.

Ela mordeu o lábio como se suas palavras quisessem abrir caminho até seus pensamentos, para fazê-la cair em um estado de encantamento. Com uma mão em suas costas, James empurrou o quadril dela contra o seu, pressionando seu membro ereto, crua manifestação de sua luxúria, contra o ventre dela.

— Sente quanto te desejo. — ele murmurou.

Sua cálida respiração lhe fez cócegas à pele do pescoço, e quando os dedos dele roçaram a sensitiva carne de seu peito, ela sentiu seus joelhos tremeram.

— Posso tomar minha parte do trato agora?

Ela fechou seus olhos mais forte ainda e balbuciou:

— Sim.

Mas ele estava insatisfeito com sua resposta.

— Está assustada.

— Não. — Mas ela se negava a abrir os olhos. Não queria ver a crua luxúria em seu olhar, a curva de seu sorriso de superioridade.

— Então me olhe.

Lily tomou uma profunda inspiração e forçou-se a abrir seus olhos.

Estava perplexa.

James não estava sorrindo. Nem seu olhar era de superioridade como ela esperava. James a olhava quase como indefeso, como se ele também, houvesse sido apanhado nessa corrente entre eles contra sua vontade. Viu o músculo tenso em seu queixo, como se estivesse sofrendo a mais capitalista das repressões.

Então ele murmurou, como recordando-se:

— Um beijo. Não mais.

Baixou sua cabeça, até que ela sentiu o ar úmido de sua boca lhe arrepiou a pele. O mamilo se esticou em antecipação, e ela conteve sua respiração, temendo, mas desejando o que viria.

A tensão era intolerável.

E então sua boca se fechou, quente, úmida e terna, sobre ela. Ela conteve a respiração ante a sensação. Seu beijo era suave ao princípio, seus lábios gentilmente rodearam o seu mamilo, banhando a carne com sua língua. Ela brigava contra o poderoso prazer, engasgando um gemido que subia por sua garganta. Então ele aumentou a pressão, metendo-se mais profundamente entre seus lábios. Mãe de Deus! Era como se relâmpago lhe tivesse caído na cabeça, acendendo suas veias. E embora seu beijo se centrou nesse ponto, ela sentiu os ecos de êxtase através de todo seu corpo, dentro de seus ouvidos, no outro peito e entre suas pernas.

James gemeu. Era o som de um animal luxurioso, sim, mas também de adoração e entrega.

Era um som erótico que a empurrou o bordo da rendição. Ela deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás, revelando sua gloriosa tortura, nunca se dando conta de que seus dedos, por iniciativa própria, dirigiram-se para frente para entrelaçar-se com o cabelo dele.

James sentiu como se girasse em um torvelinho, completamente fora de controle, esse rio de desejo o arrastava temerariamente mais e mais longe da costa. E, entretanto ele era capaz de nadar livremente.

Não era como se nunca tivesse beijado um peito antes, de fato tinha beijado o peito de mulheres muito mais exuberantes que Lily. Os peitos femininos eram uma das criações mais belas de Deus e ele os adorava como qualquer outro homem. Mas nunca havia sentido essa adoração tão intensa e dramática.

Um gemido escapou de sua garganta enquanto sofria uma agonia criada por ele mesmo. Deus. Queria-a. Com cada fibra de seu ser.

Sua língua nunca tinha provado algo tão doce, e se tinha deleitado em sua carne como um homem faminto sentado a uma mesa servida para um rei. Seu corpo se estremeceu com a luxúria quase não contida, e seu pênis pulsava insistentemente, demandando alívio.

Deus! Queria-a. Não, necessitava-a.

Merda com sua promessa! Ao diabo com sua honra! Devia tomá-la. Agora!

Lily ofegou com doçura. O som suave, tão cheio de desejo feminino, era um sinal de que certamente esta vez ela não o rechaçaria.

E, entretanto ainda das profundidades de seu desejo, amaldiçoou a essa moça que de algum jeito tinha conseguido desafiar seus próprios instintos com sua natureza obcecada.

— Não! — ela conteve a respiração. — Para!

Descrença e desalento o invadiram. Para? Certamente ela não quis dizer isso. Ela o desejava. Sabia que era assim. Como então podia lhe dizer que não?

Mais quando seus dedos começaram a sair de seu cabelo, separando o dela, era claro que Lily tinha intenção de frustrá-lo outra vez. Seu peito se deslizou liberando-se de sua boca, deixando seu apetite insatisfeito.

Cambaleando James deu um passo atrás, incapaz de fazer algo mais que olhá-la, seus olhos semi fechados, sua boca aberta, sua respiração vindo em baforadas. Ela, também, parecia atormentada pelo desejo, tremendo subiu o vestido sobre seu ombro outra vez.

Por um longo momento, não houve sons no lugar, mas que as respirações agitadas.

Quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz era seca e tremente:

— Paguei meu preço. Amanhã então nos vemos no campo de treinamento ao amanhecer.

James lentamente apertou seu queixo até que seus dentes se juntaram com força. Como se atrevia Lily a reduzir esse momento de paixão compartilhada a um mero intercâmbio mercantil! Certamente que ela se deu conta que era muito mais que isso. A moça não tinha coração? Corria-lhe gelo pelas veias?

Desafiando o impulso de transpassar a parede com seu punho, ele replicou:

— Sim.

Ela assentiu, então lhe deu as costas, e lentamente começou a estender as mantas, como querendo prescindir dele tão facilmente como uma mosca molesta. Ferveu com fúria impotente, resistindo ao avassalador desejo de arrebatá-la pelo braço, fazê-la girar, e beijá-la tão ferozmente na boca que seus lábios lhe arderiam por dias. Mas ela já o havia dito. Um beijo. Não mais.

James girou e saiu do quarto, dando uma batida forte na porta nova. As armas pendurando das paredes da habitação tremeram e ameaçaram cair ao piso.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Deito-me com a primeira moça que veja, prometeu-se enquanto descia a escada. Seu membro não podia suportar tanta frustração. Maldição! Não era saudável acumular tanta luxúria.

Quando entrou em grande salão, vislumbrou brevemente à serva que tinha servido o jantar. Enviou-lhe um sorriso tímido. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez gestos para a despensa. O sorriso dela alargou-se. Em seu estado atual, deveria levar só uns minutos para aliviar sua necessidade.

Através do hall, o pai de Lily reunia aos homens ao redor dele para jogar os jogos de dados. James seria discreto, e ninguém se interaria. Observou à moça meter-se na despensa, e esperou um momento, então se dirigiu para onde ela tinha desaparecido. A despensa estava escura e fresca e cheirava a queijo. James teria preferido um lugar mais confortável para ser saciado, mas sua necessidade era urgente.

Sua risada suave o conduziu ao rincão mais escuro da cela. Ele estava urgido, tomou pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo brusco em seus lábios ansiosos. Enquanto lhe levantava as saias, James deslizou um dedo dentro de seu decote, liberando um de seus generosos peitos. Apertou a suave carne de seus seios em sua palma.

'Será em outro momento que me dedicarei ao seio, ele pensou'.

Suas mãos percorreram o corpo e se deu conta de que ela não fazia martelar seu coração como o fazia Lily. Não lhe cortava a respiração. Nenhuma onda de desejo o invadiu. Sua boca não era tão doce como a de Lily. Ainda seus gemidos pareciam fingidos e superficiais em contraste com os ofegos sensuais de Lily.

James a empurrou afastando-a e sentiu que sua ereção caía.

— Por todos os diabos! — ele murmurou.

— O que acontece? — a serva sussurrou.

— Vá! — ele grunhiu. — Vá-te já!

Murmurando insultos de decepção e raiva, ela correu ao salão. Quando ela se foi, James se inclinou para frente contra a parede e golpeando sua cabeça contra o material frio com exasperação. Nunca seu corpo lhe tinha jogado contra, dessa maneira traiçoeira. Tudo era tão ridículo.

Amanhã, jurou-se, vou esgotar Lily no campo de treinamento, farei-a trabalhar até que suas pernas se paralisem de fadiga. Talvez assim ela não terá a força para resistir.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

— Te levante, moça preguiçosa! É o amanhecer. — James gritou para Lily, despertando-a com um sobressalto.

Ainda antes que ela abrisse os olhos, sua mão instintivamente se dirigiu para debaixo do travesseiro procurando uma arma, mas voltou vazia.

— Onde está minha adaga? — ela murmurou.

James abriu as janelas, permitindo que a luz do sol nascente entrasse.

— Dormiu com um Cavalheiro de Potter te custodiando. — ele disse. — Não necessita de uma adaga.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas estava muito dormida para discutir. Sentou-se, seus olhos só ao meio abrir, seu cabelo eram uma massa desordenada, e seus ombros estavam deliciosamente nus.

James descendeu seu olhar. Tinha tido uma larga noite observando a sua tentadora esposa dormindo enquanto ele jazia a uns poucos centímetros, insone e frustrado, e tinha chegado à conclusão de que só torturava a si mesmo desejando-a.

Aparentemente, pela conduta dela na noite anterior Lily não estava igualmente atormentada. Podia experimentar uma certa medida de desejo feminino, podia sentir comichões de luxúria, mas ela conseguia negar-se ao desejo com a resolução de um monge castrado.

Muito bem, ele decidiu. Se Lily queria negar sua feminilidade, se queria ser tratada como um homem, se não queria nada dele mais que uma aliança política, então, maldita moça, isso seria o que ele faria. James ignoraria os limites do corpo feminino. Esqueceria que ela era sua esposa. Ela não seria diferente que seus outros cavalheiros. Não importava quão difícil fora de fazê-lo.

— Estarei no campo de treinamento. — ele disse. — Não demore. Tenho um dia muito ocupado.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta para ir-se, Lily estava fora da cama e com entusiasmo procurava os protetores da armadura para o peito. James não se atreveu a girar-se para olhar. Sabia que ela estava gloriosamente nua. Se olhasse, nunca chegariam ao campo de treinamento.

Ele estava ainda terminando seu café da manhã de bolachas e cerveja no campo de treinamento, brincando com a lança em sua mão, quando Lily chegou apressadamente até o portão. Como obtinha a moça fazer que a cota de malha parecesse feminina, não sabia, mas luzia tão desejável como uma deusa de Atenas, correndo para ele.

A manhã se foi passando com a prática de exercícios militares. James acreditava que nunca tinha trabalhado com um soldado mais dedicado ou mais ávido de aprender que Lily. Treinaram juntos por mais de uma hora, e ele não teve piedade dela, fez ela fazer quão mesmo fazia com seus escudeiros. A fez levantar baldes de água para aumentar a força de seus braços. Ensinou-lhe como lançar seu corpo para diante nos saltos para obter mais força. E lhe ensinou uns truques de defesa com o escudo que ela não conhecia.

Mais James aprendeu dela, também. Lily possuía uma velocidade e uma astúcia que ele nunca tinha visto em um homem. Ela brigava com um instinto sobrenatural, e compartilhou com ele um par de truques que ela tinha aperfeiçoado enfrentado a muitos oponentes. Por ser um homem acostumado a fazer só uma coisa com uma mulher, James estava surpreso de ver que desfrutava da companhia de Lily.

Finalmente uma pequena multidão se reuniu por fora da cerca. Cavalheiros com armaduras esperando para entrar em campo, observando o curioso combate. Mas embora os braços de Lily tremiam e suas pernas queriam paralisar, ela se negou a deter-se.

— Vem! — ela conteve a respiração. — Avança para mim. Outra vez.

James sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. A donzela guerreira estava tão concentrada como um sacerdote num quarto cheio de prostitutas.

— Uma vez mais, mas esta será o último round.

De acima de seu ombro, James vislumbrou brevemente aos homens de Evans, os homens de Lily, observando a briga com genuíno interesse. Por cortesia, ele não envergonharia a moça derrotando-a diante de seus homens. E, entretanto tampouco queria ser visto cair debaixo da espada dela, não queria que os homens perdessem fé nele. De algum jeito devia manter a honra dos dois intacta.

Com um pícaro sorriso, tirou-se o elmo, atirou-o a um lado. Naturalmente, por cortesia, ela fez o mesmo. Seu pulso se acelerou quando olhou em seu rosto, ruborizada com uma fina capa de suor e seus lábios partidos com uma respiração agitada. Sua expressão era uma reminiscência de uma mulher excitada. Era impossível imaginá-la como um soldado, mais ela era cem por cento mulher.

Endurecendo sua determinação, ele fez a saudação inicial e se posicionou para começar.

Combateram avançando e retrocedendo James foi muito cuidadoso de não tirar vantagem. Sabia que Lily finalmente recorreria a um de seus truques. Ainda quando sabia o que viria, não pode evitar ser vítima de uma rasteira que ela deslizou detrás de seu calcanhar. Tropeçou-se e caiu pesadamente de costas. Do outro lado da cerca, podia ouvir respostas diversas dos homens, chiados de aprovação dos de Evans, e expressões de desgosto de seus próprios cavalheiros. Jazeu ali, tossindo pelo pó, enquanto Lily apoiava um pé sobre seu corpo em sinal de triunfo.

Então cometeu o engano de baixar seu braço para ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

Com calculado propósito, lhe apanhou a mão e a puxou para cima dele, travou sua cabeça com um braço e lhe plantou um grande e úmido beijo em sua boca. Atônita.

Todos riram então.

James teria terminado aí. Mas depois de seu choque inicial, Lily, inflamada pela batalha ou pelo desejo ou pela intenção de empatar sua audácia, respondeu com outro beijo com uma paixão tão veloz e feroz como sua capacidade para combater. Apertou a cabeça dele contra o chão e abriu seus lábios para apoiá-los contra os de James, procurando com sua língua a profundidade de sua boca.

Isto não era brincadeira. O sangue de James, quente pelo combate, irrigou a zona entre suas pernas de um modo infernal. A multidão desapareceu de sua consciência enquanto a mais pura luxúria o dominou.

Lily, também, pareceu não se dar conta do resto do mundo rodeando-os. Gemidos nascidos da garganta dela despertaram a besta dentro dele. Uma gota do suor dela rodou para seu rosto enquanto suas bocas unidas falavam uma linguagem comum, a linguagem do desejo. E esse desejo, aí no duro chão do campo de prática, foi tão furioso e violento como um combate entre cavalheiros.

O agudo chiado do portão trouxe James de volta a consciência. Separou sua boca da dela. Por um instante, ele pensou ter vislumbrado uma breve decepção em seus olhos.

Jesus! Era possível? Ela estava decepcionada? Verdadeiramente o desejava? Uma doce esperança encheu seu coração.

Então ela, que também ouviu os intrusos, lançou um suave gritinho de assombro. James a soltou, e ela ficou de pé, ruborizando-se furiosamente. Antes que ele pudesse lhe sussurrar um adeus, ela rapidamente juntou suas armas e saiu correndo do campo.

— Bom combate, senhor! — alguém passou.

— Bem feito, meu lorde! — disse outro.

James ficou de pé e lançou um último e longo olhar para sua esposa. Não era mera luxúria o que ele sentiu ao observá-la, deu-se conta disso. Não, era um sentimento mais profundo que isso. Por todos os Santos! Admirava-a!

Antes que ela estivesse muito longe para não ouvir, ele anunciou:

— Se vocês cavalheiros tivessem tanta devoção pelas práticas como minha esposa, nenhum exército se atreveria a aproximar-se de Evans.

Felizmente ela tinha desaparecido no momento em que Sir Sam brincou:

— Se nos desse um beijo, meu lorde, talvez nós gostaríamos mais das longas horas de prática.

— Cinqüenta levantamentos de baldes, para todos. — James ordenou.

Os homens gemeram.

— Cem se queixarem.

* * *

NA:

De volta a minha casinha... com o computadorzinho funcionando direitinho, fica mais fácil conseguir postar os capítulos! Espero que vcs estejam gostando da história...

Agradeço pelas reviews! 4 reviews! Isso me deixou mesmo muito feliz!

Lady Aredhel Anarion, aqui está sua atualização! E mais rápido que das outras vezes! ^.~

Lica Slytherin, nao fica sem dormir por causa da minha fic, senão eu penso que estou fazendo um mal postando... hehehehe... brincadeirinha! Fico feliz que vc está gostando.. ^^

Sango7higurashi, quando eu li pela primeira vez essa história, pensei a mesma coisa... mas vc precisa ver mais pra frente como vai ficar! Ahh e quanto ao Sirius, ele a a Marlene tem sua própria história... Que depois eu vou postar aqui... Assim que eu terminar de postar a história da Lily e do James... ^^

Dani Prongs... Não morre senão o processo vai vir pra mim depois.. hahahahhaha... Brincedeirinha... Fico feliz que vc ainda acompanhe a história, mesmo depois de tantas mancadas minhas de deixar muito tempo sem atualizar...

Bom... é isso... Beijinhos para todos os leitores da Elektra_015


	18. Chapter 18

Os dedos de Lily sobrevoaram sua boca enquanto se apressava para a fortaleza. Seus lábios ainda estavam úmidos ainda estavam quentes. Por Deus! O que tinha acontecido? Em um momento estava combatendo com James com toda sua ferocidade, e ao seguinte, encontrou-se reagindo a seu beijo com o mesmo ardor.

E agora tinha ouvido James elogiando-a diante de seus homens. Para sua consternação, um rubor de prazer cresceu em suas bochechas. Era absurdo! Ela nunca tinha necessitado que um homem lhe dissesse que ela era capaz como guerreira.

Além disso, ele era um libertino que faria algo para lhe roubar um beijo, que o diabo amaldiçoasse sua habilidade, um beijo que deixava um sabor prazenteiro em seus lábios. Mas enquanto brigava com ele, ela tinha dado conta de algo que não tinha notado no quarto, algo que lhe queria negar ao invasor Normando, algo que ela já não podia ocultar-se.

Respeitava James.

Tanto como ele a enfurecia com sua petulância, sua cruel sedução e suas impiedosas humilhações, ela o respeitava. Ele era um homem de força, um guerreiro incomparável, é obvio. Mas ele era também um homem de honra e justiça. Diplomático e dedicado. Um modelo de cavalheirismo.

Curiosamente, ela desejava impressioná-lo. Que um homem assim a elogiasse publicamente era uma grande honra sem dúvidas. Que um homem assim a amasse...

Não! Tinha que pensar que era só um beijo. Um beijo roubado por diversão. Qualquer um que acreditasse que isso era afeto seria um tolo. Além disso, ele era um homem tão dedicado às questões de guerra que não tinha tempo para o amor. Para a luxúria, sim, mas não para o amor. Não importava que ela tivesse vislumbrado brevemente algo suspeito próximo ao afeto em seu olhar. Essas emoções podiam ser fingidas.

Era suficiente com que lhe expressasse certo nível de respeito. Com respeito mútuo, poderiam ter um bom matrimônio. Mas, ela considerou, que havia muitos homens que ela respeitava. Nenhum deles nunca tinha feito com que seu coração pulsasse tão temerariamente.

Era uma coisa perigosa este afeto. Tinha perdido o controle no campo de treinamento, tudo por causa desse beijo. Se ela se derretia com o mero contato de seus lábios, como ia endurecer-se e proteger-se contra contatos mais íntimos? Devia é obvio, brigar com ele, cada vez, em cada situação. Embora ela tivesse cedido o comando do exército a James, não lhe cederia o controle de Evans. Não. Nunca.

Como testemunho dessa promessa, Lily tinha a intenção de dedicar o resto do dia a ajudar Alice a resolver assuntos da casa. Com o agregado de tantos normandos em Evans, havia provisões que comprar e novos serventes que dirigir, além dos conflitos usuais que ocorriam entre a gente do castelo e os granjeiros que precisavam ser resolvidos.

Mas para a exasperação de Lily, quando se dispunha a dar ordens, descobriu que James já tinha colocado suas garras nos tarefas de Evans. Quando ela ordenou a um par de serventes escoceses sacudir o pó das tapeçarias, eles lhe disseram que James já lhes tinha dado essa ordem.

Quando ela tratou de que três servas normandas ficassem a remendar roupa, elas protestaram dizendo que James lhes tinha ordenado lavar os lençóis. Os ajudantes da cozinha tinham sido mandados ao lago para pescar. Por ordem de James.

O homem parecia dar ordem contrária a cada um de seus comandos. Havia designado aos serventes de modo caprichoso. Trocado os móveis de maneira caprichosa, e para seu horror, já tinha derrubado várias paredes. Ela pensou já tinha visto o pior de sua interferência quando descobriu a cabana do ferreiro demolida.

Mais nada a podia preparar para espetáculo que tinha lugar no jardim. Uma pequena multidão circundava o poste de castigo do castelo. Ela franziu o cenho. Esse poste rara vez era usado. Em Evans, a desobediência era castigada atribuindo tarefas disciplinares para os ofensores ou pondo multas muito altas.

Tratando de olhar entre a gente, Lily viu dois jovens moços no poste para serem açoitados. Suas camisas penduravam abertas, despindo suas costas, ainda sem marcar. Tremiam de medo enquanto o verdugo agitava o látego através do ar.

Lily não podia ver os rostos dos rapazes, mas seu coração se oprimiu quando imediatamente reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos. Maldição. James agitou o açoite uma vez mais no ar, preparando-se para levar a cabo o castigo do primeiro jovem. Mas sua mão foi detida por um chiado feminino.

— Não!

James suspirou. Já era uma tarefa suficientemente pesarosa ter que machucar a esses moços cujas costas provavelmente nunca haviam sentido um açoite antes.

— Detenha! — ela gritou.

Ele se deu volta para o som com um desaprovador grunhido, então amaldiçoou entre dentes. Era Lily, abrindo caminho através da assombrada multidão com toda a fúria de um Viking.

Seus punhos se esticaram no açoite. Por que tinha que aparecer justo agora? Por que tinha que desafiá-lo a cada instante?

— Te retire! — ele replicou.

— Maldição! O que crês estar fazendo? — ela reclamou.

— Esposa! — ele ordenou. — Fora de meu caminho.

A audaz moça ignorou sua advertência. Lançando-se para frente, pôs seus braços ao redor do mais jovem dos moços, protegendo-o com seu corpo.

— Não. — ela disse por cima de seu ombro.

Um homem com menos piedade teria deixado que a primeira chicotada recaísse nas costas da rebelde para lhe ensinar uma lição a respeito da insubordinação. Mas o cavalheirismo de James salvou Lily. Em troca, ele agitou o látego no ar uma vez mais, passando muito perto dela. Assombrosamente o moço, quem começou a soluçar dentro do abraço dela.

— Este não é teu problema, minha lady. — James lhe advertiu. — Já passei minha sentença a respeito destes ladrões. Agora assumirei seus castigos. Se seu estômago for muito fraco para tolerar a cena, então te ponha de lado e fecha seus olhos. Deixe a mim essa tarefa.

James observou suas costas ficar rígida, e lhe gritou por sobre seu ombro.

— Nunca.

Por um momento, ninguém no lugar se atreveu a falar ou a mover-se. James, cuja paciência tinha sido estirada até o limite, finalmente rompeu o silêncio. Suas palavras soaram com uma ameaça geada.

— Há lugar para três no poste de castigo, minha lady.

Deu-lhe uma perversa satisfação às respirações contidas na multidão. Mais essa satisfação foi muito curta. Enquanto a gente do castelo acreditou em sua ameaça, Lily, obviamente, não o fez. Ela se deu volta até que encará-lo diretamente, então levantou seu queixo e o desafiou:

— Faz o queira.

As testemunhas contiveram a respiração outra vez, e James estreitou seus olhos. Por um desgraçado momento, enquanto estudava a sua bela esposa, arrependeu-se de não haver se deitado com ela no primeiro momento em que a tinha visto. Certamente a posse por parte de James de seu corpo a teria se localizado no mundo mais rapidamente.

Mas enquanto seu olhar se atrasava por seu rosto vibrante e determinada, ele se deu conta que Lily não era como qualquer moça que podia ser domada na cama. Ela era sua esposa. E era uma mulher extraordinária. Uma mulher acostumada ao poder e ao controle. Uma mulher que não se assustava em empunhar uma espada. Uma mulher que tinha servido de administradora de Evans por anos. Uma mulher que merecia seu respeito merecia o direito a ter suas próprias opiniões.

Diabos.

Agora se supunha que ele devia escutar essas opiniões. Mas não diante de gente com línguas fofoqueiras.

— Nos deixem!— ele ordenou. — Todos, vãos.

A multidão se dispersou com relutância, murmurando enquanto se afastavam possivelmente perguntando-se se seu novo administrador estava por golpear a esposa rebelde. Quando se tiveram ido, James voltou sua atenção para Lily. Ela mantinha-se firme, seu olhar fixo, mas James vislumbrou brevemente uma incerteza em suas mãos apertadas. Ela a aparentemente suspeitava que ele usaria seus punhos.

Incapaz de manter sua irritação à vista do medo dela, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Bem, então, minha lady, se seu estômago não for débil. — ele disse — Qual é sua objeção?

Seus punhos se apartaram de alívio.

— Conheço estes moços. São os filhos de Weasley.

Não era seu estômago então. Era seu coração, James pensou. Mais ele não podia permitir-se ser dissuadido de exercer a justiça de acordo ao coração de um.

— Não importa de quem são filhos. Eles são ladrões.

Ela enrugou a testa.

—Ladrões? —James assentiu.

— Qual é seu crime?

—Roubaram posses de Evans.

— Que posses de Evans?

James assinalou para os estábulos, onde havia um par de vacas avermelhadas.

— Isso é tudo? — ela perguntou.

— O que quer dizer com "isso é tudo?"

— Só duas vacas?

James franziu o cenho, irritado.

— Sim, duas vacas que poderia servir de alimento para o castelo no inverno.

Ela o olhou, como lutando internamente para encontrar as palavras corretas.

— Deixa que os moços se vão. — ela finalmente disse.

— O que?

— Deixa-os ir. Temos as vacas de volta. Deixa-os ir.

É por isso, ele pensou, que ninguém não devia escutar o conselho de uma mulher. James sacudiu a cabeça com severidade.

— Devem enfrentar ás conseqüências de suas ações ou nunca aprenderão.

— Não entende.

— Você não entende. Se não açoitar ao cão que te remói, morderá-te outra vez.

— Já os assustou o suficiente. Olhe como tremem — Ela fez um gesto para os jovens, quem tinha girado seus pescoços para observar o curioso intercâmbio.

— Tremem agora, mas na metade de caminho para sua casa, não recordarão seu medo. Umas poucas chicotadas lhes servirão para recordar.

Lily soltou uma larga expiração. Maldito Normando intrometido! Se mantivesse seu nariz fora dos assuntos do castelo e deixasse os temas de justiça em suas mãos, ela não estaria precariamente apanhada entre os filhos de seu Vizinho de péssimo caráter e o látego do maldito normando. Não estaria perdendo tempo lhe explicando que estava por castigar aos filhos de um homem que provavelmente os açoitava se os apanhava roubando bolos da cozinha.

Supunha que James era o administrador de Evans agora, e estava com o açoite na mão, e tinha vacilado por um tempo longo para escutá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que lhe ensinar quais eram os modos de dirigir-se com os escoceses. Então por que não começar agora.

— Eles não são ladrões. — ela disse — Não exatamente.

— O que quer dizer com "não exatamente?" Foram apanhados com as cordas ao redor dos pescoços das vacas, levavam-se aos animais para a colina.

Ela suspirou.

— Não é assim simples.

Golpeou o cabo do látego impacientemente contra sua coxa.

— Então sugiro que explique rápido. Sua demora só aumenta a tortura dos moços.

Ela se mordeu o lábio. Era difícil lhe explicar isso a um estrangeiro.

— Tomaram as a vacas em retribuição.

— Retribuição.

— Sim.

— Em troca do que?

— Por dois que lhes roubamos o ano passado.

— O que!— Ele estalou.

Ela sabia que James não entenderia.

— Deixa-os ir. Explicarei tudo mais tarde.

— Não. Explica-o agora.

— Olhe. — ela disse. — Se você retiver eles aqui seu pai se preocupará.

E possivelmente o pai demandaria a cabeça de James servida em bandeja, mas não lhe diria isso.

— Weasley mandará a seus homens para buscá-los. Se eles descobrirem que os temos dentro das paredes de Evans...

Mas James pareceu fixado à idéia do roubo de gado.

— Roubaram vacas.

— Isso e um costume escocês. Eles roubam nosso gado. Nós roubamos os seus. Foi assim por gerações.

James pestanejou, como se lhe houvesse dito que o mundo era feito de queijo.

— Roubar gado. — ela continuou. — é uma amistosa rivalidade entre vizinhos.

James a olhou com dureza, sem dúvida perguntando-se se os escoceses estavam completamente loucos.

— Incrível. — ele murmurou.

— Insisto em que os deixe ir.

Ele não respondeu. Era claro que desacreditava e desaprovava a explicação dela. Mas possivelmente lhe pesava a idéia de que ela insistisse com algo. Depois de um comprido momento ele pareceu ter chegado a uma decisão. Com um escuro grunhido, ele se endireitou e golpeou o punho do látego contra a palma de sua mão direita. Estreitou seus olhos.

— Escutei-te. — Então deu a ordem — Agora baixe-se.

* * *

NA:

Genteeee! 6 reviews! Eu tô tão feliz que o presente vai ser pra vocês... Hoje é dia de capítulo duplo! Este capítulo e mais um! Espero que vocês gostem da leitura!

Agradeço à Debora Souza; à Dani Prongs (ela pode jurar que eu quero matar ela, mas eu juro que não é verdade... Eu não sou malvada... Ou melhor... Não tanto... hehehehehe - Brincadeirinha ;P); à Stphanie pela review extremamente construtiva e fico feliz que você esteja gostando da história; à May Costa; à Lika Slytherin; e a Lady Aredhel Anarion...

May... Em relação ao Sirius e a Marlene... Esse casal que eu adoro também, eu acho que eles merecem uma fic só pra eles, você não acha? Se você é da mesma opinião você não pode perder a minha próxima fic... Que vai contar a história desse casal tão interessante...

Beijinhos da Elektra e espero que vocês curtam esses capítulos...


	19. Chapter 19

O coração de Lily se afundou enquanto sua ira crescia. Não tinha intenção de mover-se. Não só devia proteger aos moços de Weasley, mas tampouco desejava enfrentar a ira de seu pai quando descobrisse que seus orgulhosos filhos tinham sido açoitados publicamente.

— Não me apartarei. — lhe disse firmemente. — Terá que açoitar também a mim.

Então, para seu assombro, um ângulo do lábio de James lentamente se curvou em um sorriso sardônico.

— Me interpretou mal, minha lady. Ganhaste-te a liberdade deles. — James atirou o látego ao chão. — Agora se baixe.

Lily pestanejou, confundida.

Aparentemente, uns poucos valentes de Evans tinham permanecido perto apesar das ordens de James, e aplaudiam, aumentando a irritação dele. Impacientemente os fez correr de seu caminho. Lily, atônita por sua vitória, moveu-se a um lado cambaleando-se enquanto James se aproximava do poste de castigo, extraindo sua adaga.

— Me escutem bem, jovens. — ele lhes disse enquanto cortava as ataduras. — É só pela piedade de Lady Lily que são liberados. Tomem cuidados pra que não os apanhe no futuro, porque não serei tão generoso outra vez.

Liberados, os moços estavam parados um ao lado do outro, seus corpos magros e seus cachos laranjas os faziam parecer duas velas gêmeas com uma chama brilhante em suas cabeças. Seus olhos brilhavam com perplexidade e solenidade enquanto olhavam a James. Fecharam-se suas camisas, e Lily o ouviu murmurar:

— Cubram suas cabeças a próxima vez. O cabelo vermelho pode ser visto várias milhas de distância. — Então, eles saíram correndo para o portão.

Lily se deu conta de que apesar da visível irritação de James não era um homem perigoso. Subitamente, ela foi surpreendida por uma curiosa emoção. Ela não podia defini-la, uma sensação que lhe esquentou o coração e lhe iluminou o espírito. A poderosa sensação que sentia a deixava perigosamente desprotegida.

Murmurando um rápido —Obrigado. — ela se desculpou, retirando-se ao grande salão.

Ali ajudou Alice com as preparações do jantar e tratou de persuadir-se de que não era amor o que sentia por seu marido, isso seria tolo. Não, era simplesmente apreço pelo modo justo com que tinha dirigido aos moços Weasley. E a alegria de seu próprio pequeno triunfo.

Mas quando janta começava, e James chegou, vestido com a vestimenta normanda, a opinião dela sobre seus sentimentos foi radicalmente desafiada. Estava assombrada de quão dourados estavam os olhos dele essa noite, como um sol escocês: belo, selvagem e vibrante.

Maldição luzia tão bonito como Lúcifer.

Ele estava de bom humor e brincava com seus homens, mas Lily sentia cada sorriso cálido como uma carícia ardente que ameaçava sua compostura. Seu joelho encostou a seu já que estavam sentados perto no banco, e ela se deu conta que James parecia um pouco inclinado sob ela. Seus dedos roçaram os dela com familiaridade enquanto cortava o veado em um prato compartilhado.

No momento em que ela deixou guardanapo e se desculpou para retirar-se a sua habitação, aludindo uma dor de cabeça, ela se sentia violentada. Cada centímetro de sua pele fazia cócegas com uma corrente elétrica.

Talvez, com sorte, ela pensou, correndo apressadamente para as escadas, e fechando a porta, poderia estar dormida para o momento em que James viesse à cama, cega e surda a seus encantos.

Mas o libertino deveu havê-la seguido. Apenas ela tinha pendurado suas roupas quando ele golpeou a porta, fazendo-a saltar como uma menina apanhada mordiscando uma torta.

Ele olhou o lugar completamente surpreso enquanto seus olhos famintos percorriam lentamente o corpo nu dela. Ela conteve sua respiração, suportando seu luxurioso olhar.

Depois de um interminável silêncio, ela finalmente perguntou:

— Vais fechar a porta, ou desejas me exibir a todos os serventes?

Ele sorriu, fechando a porta. Então baixou suas sobrancelhas acusando-a.

— Subiu a escada bastante rápida para uma donzela com um... o que era? Uma dor de cabeça?

Ela levantou seu queixo para responder, mas não pôde pensar em nada para dizer em sua defesa. Ele sorriu outra vez, então se apoiou contra a porta e começou a tirar as botas.

— Poderia ter a esperança de que esteja ansiosa por ir à cama esta noite?

Seus seios se esticaram com o ar frio. Ao menos ela esperava que fosse o ar frio... Tão friamente como pôde, lhe disse:

— Pode esperar que te deseje muito, mas eu não o farei realidade.

Sem afetar-se por seu comentário, James atirou suas botas para o pé da cama, logo lançou sua túnica e sua camisa ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos do Lily foram instantaneamente atraídos ao corte que lhe tinha produzido. Estava cicatrizando bem, o que a aliviou. A cicatriz não diminuía a perfeição de seu corpo. Seu peito era suave, coberto com grossos músculos, e seus ombros eram o suficientemente largos para empurrar um carro. Meu Deus! ainda a essa distância a vista dele fazia que seus joelhos se debilitassem.

Inspirou com dificuldade. Então, com falsa imperturbabilidade, ela se meteu debaixo da manta, ocupando a metade da cama para que ele fosse possivelmente unir-se a ela ali.

— Sobre o incidente de hoje? — ela disse, ansiosa por falar de algo mais que não fosse a tensão entre eles.

— Incidente? — James começou a desatar sua roupa interior.

Ela esclareceu sua garganta.

— Com os meninos de Weasley.

— Sim?

— Haverá muitas coisas a respeito de Evans que não entenderás.

James sorriu. Deus! Seu sorriso era brilhante, hipnótica.

— Vocês os Escoceses são de uma raça diferente. — ele acordou.

— Não pode esperar trocar a forma que a gente é. Não pode dobrar aos escoceses a sua vontade.

Seu sorriso se voltou malicioso.

— Ah, minha lady, estaria contente de poder dobrar só a uma escocesa a minha vontade. — sentou-se no bordo da cama, o peso dele atraindo-a do centro da cama para a borda onde ele estava. — Possivelmente com um beijo?

A respiração ficou apanhada. Então era para isso que tinha vindo correndo dela atraia. James ainda pensava em cobrar o beijo. Mas ele devia sabê-lo havia dado o pagamento no campo de treinamento. E graças a Deus que o tinha feito, porque ela duvidava que pudesse lhe dar outro, não com o modo em que seu coração martelava quando ele a olhava com esses pícaros olhos dourados.

— Talvez sua memória te falta. — ela disse. — Já recebeu seu pagamento esta manhã.

James se congelou, suas mãos em sua cintura afrouxando sua roupa interior.

— Isso? — ele disse com desdém — Isso não foi um beijo.

— Oh, sim, foi.

— Não. Não. Só uma bicada, esse tipo de beijo não conta.

— Rápida bicada, meu lorde. Esse beijo valeu.

— Como pode chamar a isso um...

— Um beijo?

— Não foi um beijo!

— Oh, parecia um beijo. Seus lábios sobre meus... sim, foi um beijo.

— Por Lúcifer, todos seus demônios! — Enrugou as sobrancelhas. —Isso foi um beijo roubado. O beijo que você deve será dado quando eu o determine.

— Isso não era parte do trato.

James saltou para ficar de pé, seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, e ela viu seu peito subir e baixar profundamente com cada respiração frustrada. Mas ambos sabiam que ela tinha razão. James tirou dos cordões com tanta força que rasgou o objeto, e ela se deu conta da violência da qual ele era capaz. Lily reconheceu a profundidade de sua fúria. E quando ele golpeou a porta detrás dele, fazendo tremer as armas penduradas na parede, ela entendeu que tinha chegado ao limite de sua paciência. Um dia, ela temia, ele tomaria o que lhe pertencia, com ou sem juramento.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

James chutou a parede do estábulo, assustando a seu cavalo. O animal relinchou uma vez, e logo voltou para seu alimento. Mais o humor de James não seria facilmente pacificado. Caminhou de uma ponta à outra, chutando pedacinhos de palha e pó.

Estava farto dos truques ardilosos de Lily e com suas provocações vazias. Não cairia vítima de sua astúcia outra vez, provocava-o com seu corpo sensual, só para rechaçá-lo quando seu meio das pernas ardia de necessidade. James não era tolo.

Lily podia sentir desejo, mas a este passo de tartaruga, ela o frustraria mais além da loucura. Negava-se a passar outra noite desse modo ao lado de sua esposa, desejando-o que não lhe daria.

Ainda. Cedo ou tarde ela sucumbiria.

Sabia. Sentiu o ardor em seu corpo quando lhe tinha roubado esse beijo. Não deveria ser muito difícil inflamar essa chama em uma fogueira feroz. Mas enquanto isso, a férrea determinação dela e seu próprio sentido da honra os mantinham em ponto morto no tema do desejo.

A sedução se estava convertendo em uma guerra entre eles dois. Era claro que Lily estava determinada a escolher o campo de batalha e estabelecer as regras do combate. Mas seria mortalmente errôneo dar o controle a ela.

Não, James devia levar as rédeas desse cavalo desbocado de desejo e guiá-lo para onde estava seu dono. Sem que ela soubesse. Mas, como obteria isso?

Deixou de caminhar para fazer uma cama de palha em um rincão vazio do estábulo. Seria uma noite fria. Tinha estado tentado de procurar uma serva a caminho ao estábulo para mantê-lo quente durante a noite. Mas recordava o que havia acontecido a última vez que tinha tratado de deitar-se com uma servente.

Então, recorreu a enterrar-se na palha para encontrar certa calidez enquanto considerava a estratégia a seguir. O primeiro passo do combate era conhecer inimigo.

O que sabia sobre Lily?

Ela parecia responder mais favoravelmente no campo de treinamento quando ele a tratava como a um igual, desafiando-a, treinando com ela. E ironicamente, uma vez que ele começava a tratá-la como a um homem, ela se voltava ainda mais tentadora. Tinham treinado duramente essa manhã, pensando em expor sua debilidade feminina e ela o tinha assombrado trabalhando mais forte que seus próprios homens.

Entretanto debaixo sua armadura, Lily possuía as suaves curvas de uma mulher. E o coração de uma donzela. Tinha vislumbrado brevemente sua ternura quando tinha sacrificado a si mesmo por sua irmã, quando cuidava de seu pai, quando tinha intervindo a favor dos jovens de Weasley.

Lily podia pensar como um homem, mas sentia as coisas como uma mulher. Ela podia ser ofendida, impressionada, ferida ou ser agradada tão facilmente como qualquer outra mulher. E ali jazia seu dilema.

Em um momento ele encontrou a si mesmo lhe aplaudindo afavelmente as costas, e ao seguinte desejava arrastá-la ao rincão mais próximo, e lhe arrancar a roupa para possuí-la.

Como podia um homem brigar com um oponente que constantemente trocava de alvo, cujas táticas eram tão imprevisíveis como a direção em que soprava o vento. Em um momento ela investia no campo de batalha como uma pessoa enlouquecida, e ao seguinte, ruborizava-se ante a perspectiva de ser beijada.

Como podia um derrotar a um inimigo que não podia ser forçado ou com quem não se podia raciocinar com ou a quem não se podia convencer de render-se?

Perguntou-se a si mesmo essas questões até tarde da noite. Finalmente dormiu, deixando as perguntas expostas a seus sonhos. Com a luz do amanhecer, as respostas chegaram.

James abriu seus olhos para ver que já não estava sozinho. Alice e sua estranha serva, Chang, olhavam-no fixamente. Sentou-se bruscamente. A expressão dela era suave, considerou, e suas pequenas mãos estavam cruzadas ante ela em um gesto de paciência e espera.

Quanto tempo fazia que elas tinham estado paradas ali, observando-o dormir, não sabia, mas o fato que tivessem vindo em um momento em que ele estava inconsciente era perturbador.

— O que acontece? — ele perguntou tirando-se palha de seu cabelo.

Alice tomou coragem.

— Nunca produzirá filhos para Evans deste modo. — ela disse bruscamente. — Dormindo com os cavalos.

James estava atônito.

— Isto não é teu assunto.

Sem deixar-se acovardar, a mulher continuou, sacudindo sua cabeça.

— É um tolo, um homem tolo.

A ira de James cresceu.

— Cuida de sua língua, moça, ou...

— Isto é seu engano. — lhe disse. — É muito guerreiro. Sempre responde com uma ameaça.— Chang replicou

James tinha vontades de lhe pegar a serva.

— Escuta ou não escute. — ela disse encolhendo-se de ombros. — Isso é tua questão. Mas eu tenho a resposta que buscas.

James ficou de pé, impondo-se sobre ela para que a serva não esquecesse quem era seu amo.

— Que resposta?

— Há um modo de possuir seu corpo. — ela disse brevemente.

James estava atônito pela percepção da velha. Possuía algum tipo de poder mágico, ou ele haveria falando dormido? Se arranhou a bochecha pensativamente, então cruzou seus braços em desafio:

— E como é isso?

Chang se endireitou e sabiamente disse:

— Primeiro deve ir a seu coração.

James arregalou os olhos. Esse é o conselho?

— Estiveste escutando muitas canções de Remus. — ele a desafiou.

Ela ignorou sua irritação.

—Há uma adivinhação muito velha em suas terras. Possivelmente já o ouviste. A adivinhação é: O que é o que uma mulher deseja mais?

Adivinhações. Detestava as adivinhações. O que é o que uma mulher deseja mais? Devia depender da mulher.

— Sabe a resposta? — Chang insistiu.

James grunhiu.

— Flores. Doces. Jóias. Poderia ser algo.

Chang lhe piscou o olho.

— Não. Não é algo. — Ela olhou ao redor, para assegurar-se que os cavalos não estivessem escutando, então lhe confiou: — Sua vontade. O que uma mulher deseja mais é sua vontade.

James estreitou seus olhos. Uma resposta tola. Muito simples. Muita vaga. Entretanto, refletindo, ele se deu conta que... Podia ser verdade.

Ele tinha tratado de forçar a vontade de Lily. Com sedução. Com ameaças. Com armadilhas. Ele nunca tinha considerado submeter-se a sua vontade. Como guerreiro, ele tinha sido treinado para não render-se nunca.

Mais Lily, também, acreditava na vitória a qualquer preço. E esse, portanto, era o ponto morto de ambos que travava tudo. Se James deixasse que Lily ganhasse, se a deixasse fazer sua vontade?

Caminhou no pequeno espaço do estábulo. Não devia ser fácil. Estavam os temas de defesa e administração do castelo nos que ele não se atrevia a render, por sua experiência, ele era simplesmente superior a ela. Mas se ele concedia em outros temas, como tinha feito com os moços de Weasley, se a escutava e a incluía em suas decisões, talvez seu coração se abriria a ele.

E uma vez que seu coração fosse receptivo, uma discreta sedução faria o resto, sempre e quando ela acreditasse que era sua vontade.

— Chang, acredito que a interpretei mal?

Quando ele se deu volta para a serva, elas tinham desaparecido no ar, tão rapidamente como uma sombra, sem fazer ruído. James arranhou a cabeça.

No momento em que James emergiu dos estábulos, tirando-a palha de suas calças, sorria com seu novo propósito. Quando Lily aparecesse essa manhã, James tinha a intenção de endurecer-se, esquecendo sua natural luxúria e se acomodaria aos desejos de sua esposa.

Se tivesse êxito, essa noite compartilharia algo muito mais doce que o companheirismo de dois guerreiros. Sabia exatamente onde ia dar o beijo nesse dia.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily não podia mover-se. Não era que não o tentasse. Seu corpo de algum jeito se tornou rígido de noite, e ainda a calidez do amanhecer não podia esquentar suas articulações.

James não tinha vindo à cama. Não a surpreendia, tinha visto quão zangado ele estava. Mas se ele pensava que evitaria a prática de hoje, estava muito equivocado. Lentamente, girou para o outro lado, mas quando ela tratou de elevar um braço, uma dor aguda tomou a zona do cotovelo ao ombro.

— Merda. — ela conteve a respiração.

Enquanto massageava o braço tremente, colocou as suas pernas sobre a borda da cama. Deus! Doíam-lhe como se um carro lhe tivesse passado por cima. E agora que estava sentada, cada músculo de seu corpo protestou.

Em sua ânsia por demonstrar quão forte era, tinha trabalhado muito no treinamento de ontem. Hoje sofreria por isso. Gesticulando e amaldiçoando, conseguiu levantar-se. Tremendo ajustou cinturão da espada ao redor de seu quadril. Meio rengueando se arrastou até a escada com suas pernas frouxas. Como ia fazer para esconder esta desgraça de James? Não sabia. Cada passo era uma agonia.

Ela tratou de caminhar tão normalmente como foi possível até o campo de treinamento. Ouviu James antes de vê-lo.

— É tarde, minha lady.

Estava na sombra, apoiado contra a parede do estábulo. Suas largas pernas estiradas casualmente e seus pés cruzados. James sorriu, mastigando uma palhinha. Ela se perguntou se ele tinha dormido nos estábulos.

Enquanto ela caminhava rigidamente para ele, ele inclinou sua cabeça, estudando-a com esse sorriso insuportável. Ela franziu o cenho.

—Vem, vem! — ele provocou. — Não te demore, caminha mais rápido. Não deseja treinar hoje?

Ela apertou os dentes.

— Quero. E eu não mud...

— Vi patos caminhar mais rápido que você.

— Tenho frio. — ela disse, aferrando-se a primeiro desculpa que encontrou. — Leva-me tempo que os ossos me esquentem.

James cuspiu a palha e se endireitou, seus olhos nunca deixaram de olhá-la. Depois de um momento, cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito e estalou sua língua.

— Não tem frio. — ele adivinhou — Está claro que levantou muitos baldes ontem.

— Não importa. Ainda posso brigar.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

— Suspeito que lhe poderiam faltar ambos os braços, moça, e ainda seria capaz de brigar.

—Ambas os braços e ambas as pernas.

Sua risada a assombrou, era de um tom rico, quente e tão dourado como a luz. Aparentemente, sua noite nos estábulos tinha acalmado seu ânimo.

— Se esta for sua vontade então assim o faremos. — ele disse, lhe dando tapinhas no ombro amigavelmente.

Ela inspirou rapidamente entre dentes enquanto a dor tomava o braço.

— Correto.

Para seu assombro, ele estava sendo piedoso com ela, considerando o tipo de vingança que ele poderia ter exercido na noite anterior. Enquanto trabalhavam juntos no campo de treinamento, James passou mais tempo discutindo técnicas que as empregando, guiando-a a fazer estiramentos suaves antes que fazer exercícios de força. Ela estava agradecida por sua paciência e sua piedade, porque quando ela tentou empunhar a espada, quase não pôde levantá-la por cima sua cintura.

E enquanto ele ocasionalmente sorria ante a falta de força dela, nunca foi desagradável, ainda quando seus joelhos não conseguiam endireitar-se e seu escudo caía pateticamente cada vez mais abaixo.

Lily apoiou suas costas contra a cerca pela segunda vez quando finalmente James sugeriu:

— Terminemos aqui.

Por orgulho, ela começou a negar-se.

—Estou bem. — ela conteve a respiração. — Posso...

— Você está bem mais eu estou esgotado. Deixemos aqui para meu próprio bem.

Ela levantou desconfiada uma sobrancelha. Ele nem sequer respirava agitadamente. Entretanto, ela assentiu e aliviou suas costas contra o poste da cerca.

— Não está esgotado.

James sorriu, então se apoiou na cerca ao lado dela, descansando seus antebraços sobre o portão e olhando para a fortaleza. Lily observou seus braços musculosos, seus largos ombros e seu pescoço grosso. Escassamente tinha suado.

— Alguma vez te cansa? — ela perguntou.

James sorriu, e Lily se surpreendeu outra vez pela calidez de sua risada.

— Conservo minhas forças. Suponho que aprendi a escolher minhas batalhas com cuidado.

Enquanto ele olhava pensativamente à distância, Lily teve a impressão que ele falava de algo mais que só treinar. Para um comandante como James, escolher as batalhas era seu modo de vida. Talvez era por isso que ele tinha deixado passar por cima sua irritação para ela.

Talvez tivesse decidido que não era uma batalha que valia a pena brigar, que ela não estava à altura a seu oponente. Deveria sentir-se aliviada. Depois de tudo, se ele deixava ela brigar, se já não insistiria em consumar o matrimônio, seria uma união perfeita.

Ou não? James poderia comandar o exército de Evans por suas grandes habilidades, mas sempre e quando Lily soubesse que não tentaria governar a ela.

Por que, então, sentiu uma dor em seu coração quando seus homens começaram a chegar ao campo de treinamento e James se despediu com outra casual batidinha no ombro? Ela se sentiu ainda mais vazia quando, horas mais tarde, enquanto ia à cozinha a procurar um pedaço de torta, escutou a duas servas da cozinha fofocando.

— Buscará-me esta noite. — uma delas alardeou. — O lorde não foi a sua habitação ontem à noite.

—Bem, tampouco foi à tua. — a outra replicou.

— Não. Mas nos encontramos na despensa duas noites atrás.

— E tiveram sexo na despensa, ou ele estava ali para procurar um pedaço de queijo?

— Não malvada. — Disse a outra ofendida. — Subiu-me as saias para por ele.

— E ele te atravessou com sua lança?

Houve uma pausa.

— Não, não exatamente.

A primeira serva riu com desdém.

— Mas o fará. — a outra protestou. —Estou segura. Depois de tudo, é um homem, e não está conseguindo nada de sua esposa. — Ela baixou sua voz a um sussurro. — Diz-se que ela nasceu sem os órgãos femininos.

—Vamos, Lucy! Outros dizem que você nasceu sem cérebro!

Lily se afastou então, mas as palavras das mulheres permaneceram em sua mente enquanto se deslizava para a despensa. Não era que ela estivesse ferida pelas intrigas de Lucy. Imunizou a si mesmo a semelhantes insultos muito tempo atrás. Mas a base da conversação fez com que Lily refletisse enquanto estudava as prateleiras da despensa.

O fato de que James fosse adultero, não lhe tinha ocorrido antes. Tomou uma fôrma de queijo e o cheirou, então o pôs de volta na prateleira. Lucy tinha razão. James era um homem. Tinha necessidades. E ele certamente não deixaria que sua relutante esposa fosse um obstáculo para satisfazer essas necessidades.

Escolheu outra fôrma de queijo e tirou sua pequena adaga. James não seria o primeiro marido em ser adultero. Cravou a adaga no queijo o suficientemente forte como para matá-lo, então cortou um generoso pedaço.

Lily não era inocente. Apesar da censura da Igreja, ela sabia que os homens se sentiam livres em deitar-se com quem quisessem, ainda com as esposas de outros homens, sempre e quando não fossem apanhados.

Pôs o queijo de volta na prateleira e começou a estender sua porção sobre uma bolacha. Então franziu o cenho olhando em um escuro rincão da despensa. Era ali onde James havia levantado as saias de Lucy? Esse era o lugar onde James tinha sido tentado a romper os votos de seu matrimônio?

Com um insulto, guardou sua faca na vagem. Então meteu a bolacha inteira com o queijo na boca, mordendo sua vingança, e saiu da despensa, não querendo que acontecesse outro momento de traição vinda de James.

Quando emergiu no grande salão, sua boca cheia de comida, e quase se chocou com ele. Suarento, poeirento, e sem respiração, obviamente vinha do campo de treinamento. Quando lhe fez um piscar de olho, ainda sabendo que ele tinha estado a bordo de lhe ser infiel não podia evitar que seu coração se agitasse.

— Estava te buscando. — ele disse. Então, incapaz de passar por cima das bochechas avultadas dela, ele adicionou. — Faminta?

Ela não se atreveu a dar uma resposta. Teria cuspido a bolacha por todos lados. Irritada, olhou-o com dureza e continuou mastigando, esperando poder tragar sem afogar-se.

— Preciso discutir certas melhoras às defesas de Evans com você. — ele anunciou.

Ela o olhou completamente duvidosa.

— Estava considerando construir um fosso.

— Um fosso? — ela murmurou com a bolacha na boca. Certamente ele brincava. Subitamente ele apanhou sua mão.

— Vêm. — ele disse, lhe dando pouca eleição enquanto a arrastava atrás dele como se ela fosse uma menina. Poderia haver resistido, mas uma faísca de espírito infantil brilhava nos olhos dele. Seu entusiasmo era contagioso, e logo o afeto amistoso dele a fez esquecer tudo a respeito de Lucy e a despensa.

Com Lily seguindo-o, James saiu através do portão da fortaleza e continuou pelo jardim, passou pela capela e pelos pomares, e logo saíram pelo portão de entrada da fortaleza. Em sua ansiedade, ele se tinha esquecido dos músculos doloridos dela, e Lily, resmungava a cada passo tratando de manter o ritmo de caminhada dele.

Várias jardas para fora dos portões, James se deteve, e girou para olhar o castelo.

— A fresta seria construída aqui. — ele disse, soltando sua mão para desenhar um quadrado imaginário. — Com uma ponte levadiça no meio.

Ela franziu o cenho, imaginando-o, imaginando as motivações dele. Somando um fosso a um castelo pré-existente era uma estranha façanha. Seria difícil, se não impossível.

— Requereria um montão de escavação. — lhe disse.

— Sim.

— Deveria ser bastante largo para impedir os ataques.

— Sim, largo e fundo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Cavar tão profundamente perto da muralha poderia debilitar os alicerces.

James assentiu pensativamente.

— O construtor me diz que teríamos que reforçar a muralha externa.

Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas. A muralha externa de Evans se estendia por uma considerável distancia ao redor a fortaleza.

— Seria uma tarefa monumental.

James sacudiu sua cabeça.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Ainda se fosse possível, deve ser muito caro.

— Não importa. — Sua voz soava com fervente orgulho e adicionou. — Não há montante de dinheiro que seja muito grande quando se trata de proteger nossa terra.

O olhar dela foi agudo. O genuíno brilho em seus olhos lhe disse que seu sentido de obrigação estava ali. James verdadeiramente tinha intenção de fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu poder para proteger a fortaleza. Tinha chegado a Evans como um usurpador, mas já estava fascinado pela fortaleza. Mas, um fosso parecia excessivo.

— Nunca necessitamos esse tipo de defesas antes.

— Por isso mesmo, não estou completamente convencido de que necessitemos isso agora. — ele acordou.

— Falaste com meu pai sobre isto?

— Não. Pensei em perguntar a você primeiro, quero um conselho.

— Meu conselho? — ela perguntou desconfiada, procurando sinais de brincadeira em seu rosto. Procurou o brilho pícaro em seus olhos, ou um sorriso torcido em seus lábios, mas não achou nada.

— Se você pensar que a idéia pode funcionar. — ele disse gentilmente — Não precisaremos preocupar a seu pai para nada.

Ela encontrou seu olhar solene, e assentiu com uma sacudida de cabeça de gratidão. Era muito diplomático que ele não mencionasse a enfermidade de seu pai. Mas enquanto ele esperava a resposta dela, Lily se sentiu incomodamente calorosa sob o olhar fixo de James, e por seu súbito interesse em sua opinião.

— Muito bem. Penso que não é uma boa idéia.

Seus olhos se fecharam levemente com desprazer.

— Por que?

— A escavação em si mesmo deixaria ao castelo vulnerável.

— Só por um curto tempo.

— O suficientemente para receber um ataque inimigo.

— É Verdade.

Lentamente ele começou a assentir com a cabeça.

— Pode ser que tenha razão. Não vale a pena o risco.

Ela pestanejou. A concessão dele suavizava seu coração e a deixava sem fala. Ela podia só podia olhá-lo assombrada. Havia honestidade em seus olhos agora. Esses olhos, ela notou novamente, brilhavam como um lago no verão. Então ela recordou-se de Lucy. Ela rapidamente desviou o foco, olhando às torres distantes, endurecendo seu coração contra James.

— Poderia haver outros modos de reforçar a muralha? — ela perguntou.

— Existem. Vêm. — lhe disse, com seus olhos acesos. —Tenho uma idéia diferente. Deixa-me te mostrar.

A arrastou outra vez através dos portões e através do jardim, espantando a uns frangos a seu passo. Não, não podia estar zangada com ele, não quando caminhavam de mãos dadas, compartilhavam planos de construir uma nova muralha interna, uma idéia que o entusiasmava como a um menino com espada nova. Apesar da natureza usualmente cética de Lily e sua resistência à mudança, não podia evitar ser arrastada pelo exuberante entusiasmo dele.

— Seria uma muralha concêntrica à fortaleza. — lhe explicou, apontando a pedra da torre sul —Formando uma barreira adicional entre a muralha externa e as paredes da fortaleza em si mesmos. Mas o portão interno seria uma desvantagem.

Ela se deu conta do que ele queria significar.

— Com os portões sem alinhar, um exército teria dificuldade em penetrar ambos.

— Precisamente.

Lily sorriu. Estava casada com um homem engenhoso sem dúvidas.

— Parece-me brilhante.

James sorriu e impulsivamente levantou a mão dela e lhe beijou os nódulos. Para consternação de Lily, um rubor de prazer apareceu em suas bochechas.

— Naturalmente. — ele disse, muito preocupado para notar o rubor — Poderíamos pôr arqueiros em ambas as muralhas em caso de ataque. E as torres adicionais poderiam ser usadas como depósito de provisões em caso de sermos sitiados. O melhor de tudo, o castelo permaneceria seguro durante a construção.

Lily deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelo lado da torre. Ela estava completamente impressionada. James claramente estava interessado na defesa de Evans, pensou. Seu plano era engenhoso. Havia um só problema.

— Escuta. — ela disse, gentilmente tirando sua mão das dele. — Há algo que deve saber. Os cofres de Evans estão... — ela disse entre dentes — ...São modestos. Temo-me que meu pai ama muito apostar e debilitou grandemente nossa fortuna. — Ela encontrou seus olhos com severidade. — Entende, não vou proibir lhe de jogar. É um dos poucos prazeres que restam. Mas suas perdas nos deixaram com pouco dinheiro.

— Não precisa preocupar-se. — ele disse com um sorriso — Não vim para esvaziar os cofres.

— Possivelmente não. Mais duvido que haja trazido suficiente dinheiro para semelhante empresa.

— É verdade. — Um brilho diabólico se instalou em seus olhos enquanto olhava pensativamente o jardim. —É por isso que precisamos organizar um torneio logo.

O coração de Lily se sobressaltou. Certamente tinha ouvido mal.

— O que? — ela pestanejou. — O que disse?

— O que acha?

— Um torneio? Fala a sério? — Evans não organiza um torneio verdadeiro em... Doze anos. Uma vez que os competidores souberam que Lily e Marlene tinham sido permitidas a tomar parte, menos e menos deles aceitaram os convites para competir em Evans por medo de perder para uma mulher.

— Talvez na primavera.

— Fala a sério?

— É obvio. — ele disse, sorrindo — Os homens virão pela honra de combater contra os cavalheiros de Potter. Poderíamos ganhar bastante dinheiro.

Era possível? Poderia James organizar torneios de novo em Evans? O pulso de Lily corria loucamente agora ante essa possibilidade.

Mas ela não se atrevia a permitir que uma esperança a fizesse ficar como uma tola. Por anos, as Donzelas Guerreiras tinha tratado de reinstalar os torneios em Evans e tinham falhado. Fez que sua voz fosse indiferente.

— Bem, tudo muito interessante, mas o que passaria se perdesse o torneio?

Um previsível sorriso fanfarrão iluminou sua face.

— Os cavalheiros de Potter nunca perdem.

Com audácia, ele se despediu com uma reverência deixando-a pasmada. O resto do dia, apesar de suas intenções de analisar as coisas com um olhar cínico, os planos para um torneio giraram em seus pensamentos. Visões de insígnias coloridas e lojas com homens de terras longínquas, misteriosos cavalheiros errantes com estranhas figuras estampadas em seus escudos, e magníficos cavalos de guerras povoaram sua mente. Quase podia ouvir os golpes das lanças e das espadas, quase podia cheirar as comidas exóticas, os perfumes das mulheres e o suor dos cavalos.

Se James podia obtê-lo, se ele pudesse restabelecer os torneios duas vezes ao ano em Evans, Lily faria algo mais que simplesmente respeitá-lo. Quase poderia chegar a sentir uma genuína avaliação por seu marido, o suficiente para perdoá-lo pelo acontecido com Lucy na despensa.

Quase.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Porque Remus lhe dedicou uns versos em sua honra depois janta, Lily não sabia. Mas quando o recitado finalmente terminou, surpreendeu-se ao ver que James não se encontrava mais no salão.

Um inesperado ponto de perda oprimiu seu coração, porque ela acabava de passar um jantar agradável com ele, discutindo alguns de seus temas favoritos: castelos, defesas e futuros torneios, arqueiros da Irlanda e o aço da Espanha. James tinha sido galante e diplomático quando seu pai momentaneamente se esqueceu dele, lhe falando com paciência até que ele recordou quem era.

Tinha gabado aos cavalheiros de Evans por seus progressos no campo de prática. Até tinha falado em chinês com o Chang. Por um tempo, enquanto Lily e James estavam sentados juntos, joelho com joelho, falando despreocupadamente, foi quase possível imaginar-se chegar velha ao lado dele.

Mas agora ele a tinha abandonado e maus presságios se meteram em seus pensamentos, e suas defesas se elevaram para proteger-se. Sem dúvidas, ela pensou, tinha uma entrevista com Lucy na despensa.

Provavelmente tinha convencido ao Remus para que recitasse e cantasse em sua honra para mantê-la ocupada enquanto ele se deitava com a moça sob seu próprio nariz.

Não se tinha tomado a moléstia de solicitar um beijo dela hoje. Ela supunha que se esqueceu. Mas ela não tinha intenção de não fazer a prática ao dia seguinte. Se ia à cama e ficava dormida quando ele vivesse a cobrar sua parte.

Bem... Ela não podia ser culpada. .

Então, agradecendo a Remus pelo maldito ato Lily caminhou ao piso de acima.

A princípio, quando Lily abriu a porta e olhou dentro, pensou que tinha entrado na habitação equivocada. Franziu o cenho com preocupação, sua mão instintivamente foi para sua espada, a qual infelizmente não levava ali.

O recinto brilhava com a luz das velas. Vela no parapeito da janela, sobre a mesa, sobre os baús, e uma fragrância deliciosa. Um fogo chispava na chaminé e uma tina fumegava no meio do quarto. O aroma era floral de Jasmim. Ou rosas. Não estava segura, nunca tinha tomado a moléstia de pôr pétalas de flores no quarto.

Distraída com esse ambiente pouco familiar de sua habitação, quase não notou que James não tinha ido encontrar Lucy depois de tudo. Estava parado no rincão mais longínquo do quarto. Luzia tão bonito como o Diabo.

* * *

NA: Mais um capítulo pra vocês.. Espero que vocês gostem! E no próximo capítulo, mas coisas começam a ficar mais quentes... Mas como eu sou muito malvada, vou postar o próximo capítulo só semana que vem, a não ser que eu tenha muuuuito incentivo pra postar antes (chantagem na cara dura) XD

Meninas, agradeço de coração as reviews, com os elogios, críticas e incentivos...

Um Abraço,

Elektra015


	21. Chapter 21

— Ah, bem-vinda, minha lady. — ele a convidou com uma reverência breve.

Na dourada luz, seu cabelo claro brilhou, e seus olhos faiscaram brandamente. Estava vestido com um roube azul escuro de veludo atado à cintura. Ela suspeitou que não tinha nada debaixo do roube.

Lily se endireitou, e suas defesas ficaram alerta. O que planejava o libertino?

Subitamente a habitação cheirou ainda mais a flores. Cheirava a sedução. Sim, tinham passado um jantar prazeroso. Mais realmente ele pensava que suas convicções eram tão fracas que podiam ser trocadas por umas poucas velas e flores?

Por outro lado, possivelmente seu gesto devia que ele tinha começado a exibir sinais de devoção marital ultimamente. A respiração dela acelerou enquanto vacilava em terminar de abrir a porta. Seus pensamentos giravam tratando de unificar todas as variações de James: honorável marido, cavalheiro protetor, paciente treinador, libertino sedutor.

Qual deles seria esta noite?

Parado ali, sentiu-se como se estivesse entre dois mundos, um familiar e confortável e um fascinantemente perigoso. Podia dar um passo atrás e para fora, fechar a porta, e sua vida continuaria sendo a mesma, previsível e tranqüila. Ou ela podia enfrentar um novo desafio e correr o risco, expondo-se vulnerável ao personagem que James escolheria para esta noite.

Um rincão de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso zombador.

— Não está assustada, não é, minha lady?

Levantando seu queixo, ela entrou e fechou a porta detrás dela. Entretanto, deixou sua mão sobre o cabo da porta.

— O que é isto? — ela perguntou, sua garganta se esticou.

— Isto? É um banho. — ele disse com um sorriso fácil — Estou seguro que já viu um antes.

— Para mim? — ela olhou à água fumegante e convidativa. Deveria ser um bálsamo celestial para seus músculos doloridos. Mas parte dela estava relutante a seguir avançando.

— Bem, não é para os cães de caça do castelo. — ele assegurou, movendo-se para a cama onde vários pedaços de tecido de linho estavam empilhados — Embora aos cães viria bem um bom banho. Farei que um par de moços os leve ao rio amanhã, se você estiver de acordo.

Lily não sabia que dizer. O modo em que James trocava entre os róis de marido e administrador capaz do castelo a assombrava.

— Bem.

James abriu os lençóis, e submergiu seus dedos na água, provando a temperatura.

— Você gostou do recitado?

— O que? — Como podia ele cercar uma conversação casual quando sua habitação estava arrumada como o templo de Vênus?

— O recitado de Remus.

— Oh, sim. — Não podia recordar muito das canções. O ato tinha sido tão extenso. James tomou um pote de algo e derrubou umas poucas gotas na água, então girou.

— Espero que você goste de lavanda. — Devolvendo a garrafa à mesa, ele disse sem levantar seus olhos —Necessita ajuda para te despir?

Ela vacilou tanto que finalmente ele elevou o olhar. Ela tragou em seco.

— Não. Posso fazer isso sozinha.

Tomando respiração para adquirir coragem, começou a tarefa de tirar a roupa de modo mais casual possível. Depois de tudo, ela nunca tinha sido tímida a respeito de sua nudez. Mais de algum jeito despir-se diante de James a fazia sentir-se completamente vulnerável.

James deu volta para adicionar um lenho ao fogo, removeu as brasas. Possivelmente se ela se apressasse, poderia meter-se rapidamente dentro da tina antes que ele terminasse de avivar as chamas. Tão ansiosa estava com que terminasse essa odisséia que quando entrou na tina e se sentou tão abruptamente que uma enorme quantidade de água transbordou a banheira, assombrado a James.

Ele sorriu, pondo alguns lençóis no piso para secar a água.

— Está bem?

Ela tratou de não ruborizar, mas não teve êxito.

— Como está a água? Muito quente? Muita fria?

— Bem. — Na verdade, estava perfeita. Acostumada a banhar-se na lagoa fria, encontrou o banho com água quente como um bem-vindo prazer. Devia confessar que seria fácil acostumar-se às indulgências do Normando. Já sentia que os músculos doloridos se relaxavam à medida que absorviam o calor, e também sentiu que suas inibições se afrouxavam.

— Me dê sua mão. — ele murmurou.

Ela o olhou preocupada, mas ele levantou suas sobrancelhas, era a imagem da inocência. Com relutância, lhe deu sua mão. Para sua surpresa, ele só colocou uma barra de sabão em sua palma.

Quando ele deu volta outra vez, ela começou a passar o sabão pelo corpo com deliberada frouxidão, desfrutando da sedosidade contra sua pele, ensaboou-se o cabelo também. James voltou com uma jarra com água limpa, e ela inclinou sua cabeça para que ele enxaguasse o cabelo.

Normalmente se banhava apurada por terminar, sabendo que suas irmãs e uma serva ou duas iriam fazer uso da água do banho. Mas esta noite a água era toda para ela. Era uma vergonha desperdiçá-la. Ela fechou os olhos inclinou as costas contra a borda da tina, cheirando o sensual aroma da lavanda.

Por debaixo de suas pestanas, espiou para ver que tramava James, e o que vislumbrou brevemente lhe tirou a respiração. Estava sentado ao lado do fogo, suas mãos debaixo de seu queixo, um dedo esfregando levemente seus lábios enquanto a olhava.

Havia desejo cru em seu olhar, um desejo quase doloroso, e, entretanto estava cuidadosamente sob controle. Essa restrição dele a comoveu, mas também viu quão frágil esse controle era. Poucas barreiras ficavam entre eles agora. Só sua vontade e a honra dele.

Lily baixou as pálpebras outra vez, tratando de esquecer o desejo em seu rosto e a dívida da consumação que ela tinha com ele. O suave chiado do fogo e a calidez da água começaram a acalmar suas ansiedades, levando-a a um estado de frouxidão. Por um tempo, ela esteve inundada nesse mar fragrante de repouso, flutuando cada vez mais perto da costa do sonho.

Foi o sussurro de James o que finalmente a despertou.

— Por todos os Santos! Seus dedos estão começando a enrugar-se, minha lady.

Ela abriu um olho. Seus dedos não estavam enrugados nem um pouco. O cretino só brincava. Ela o desafiou com um olhar duro. Para seu alívio, o sorriso do libertino havia tornado, como se a expressão de tortura de antes tivesse pertencido a outro homem.

James se encaminhava para ela com um tecido de linho. Ela se incorporou da tina, e antes que ela pudesse começar a tremer de frio, ele a envolveu com o tecido. Mas só com uma fina capa de tecido entre eles, ela podia sentir a cálida pressão das pontas de seus dedos que lhe roçavam as costas, enquanto secava a umidade de seu corpo. Ele estava parado muito perto para fazer essa tarefa, tão perto que ela podia cheirar a essência de sua pele, tão perto que ela tremeu quando a respiração soprou umas gotas de água de seu ombro, tão perto que ela pícaramente desejou que ele baixasse sua boca uns centímetros mais para poder lambê-los.

Mas quando uma errante rajada de desejo a enjoou, ele retrocedeu com um sorriso evasivo, deixando que ela secasse a si mesmo, deu a volta para adicionar um par de lenhos ao fogo.

Dando-lhe as costas, ele disse:

— Suas pernas lhe devem doer ainda.

— Não é nada. — ela mentiu.

— Será pior manhã se você deixar que os músculos fiquem rígidos outra vez. — James terminou com a lareira, sacudiu-se o pó de suas mãos, e a enfrentou, seu olhar virtuoso. — Quer que os massageie?

Apesar da proposta tentadora, ela estreitou seus olhos desconfiados. Ele estava definitivamente tratando de seduzi-la agora. Esfregar suas pernas... Claro. Ela começou a negar-se a sua oferta.

— Ou se preferir — ele adicionou — Posso chamar ao meu escudeiro. É muito hábil massageando aos cavalos. Estou seguro que ele...

— Não sou um cavalo.

O piscar de olhos o traiu. James só brincava.

O que andava mal com os Normandos? Os escoceses simplesmente apertavam seus dentes e toleravam a dor. Não massageavam seus corpos com essência de lavanda nem tomavam banhos quentes de imersão. Essas coisas eram um luxo que um administrador ocupado não podia permitir-se. Sim, eram prazerosos quase celestiais, mas...

— Eu não gostaria que perdesse um dia de prática.

Era tentadora a perspectiva. Ela recordava bem quão peritos seus dedos eram, e quão aliviador seu contato era. Mas, ficando literalmente em suas mãos, particularmente quando ela se sentia tão vulnerável, tão quente e receptiva...

— Bem... — ela disse de repente antes que seus pensamentos a convencessem de rechaçar a oferta.

Ele assentiu, tomando o pote de azeite de lavanda. Pôs um pouco em sua palma e se ajoelhou de um lado da cama. Tirando cuidadosamente o lençol, tomou a perna direita dela, pôs azeite em seu joelho, e começou a gentilmente a subir ao longo sua coxa. Ela ficou rígida.

— Muito forte?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, subitamente muito consciente da intimidade da posição de ambos. Sentiu a respiração dele sobre sua coxa, e com cada massagem, seus dedos se moviam mais perto do úmido lugar entre suas pernas, esse lugar que já tinha conhecido seu contato antes.

Pressionado seus polegares para frente outra vez, e ela endureceu sua perna, apertando a manta com seus punhos.

— Te relaxe, minha lady. Serei gentil.

Ela tragou com dificuldade. Como podia relaxar-se? Não estava em sua natureza, não o fazia nem no campo de batalha nem em sua habitação. Ela já sentia seu controle deslizando-se, o qual lhe servia para subir suas defesas.

Depois vários tensos minutos, ele se deteve abruptamente, atraindo o olhar dela. James a contemplou com um arqueamento de sobrancelha e um sorriso perceptivo.

— Está assustada.

— Não.

— Está muito tensa. Se não é medo...

— Não o é.

James a olhou, obviamente considerando a resposta.

— Então te deite. Relaxe. — Ela não podia. — Não confia em mim?

Ela confiava nele. Mais não confiava em si mesma. Finalmente, com um suave sorriso, James colocou três dedos na testa dela e empurrou suas costas contra a cama.

Ela fechou seus olhos, e não levou muito tempo antes que a magia de seus dedos começasse a abrandar sua força de vontade. Suavizados pelo banho e a doce essência do azeite, seus músculos pareceram derreter-se sob seu contato. A dor diminuía com cada passada de suas mãos, sendo substituído por uma prazerosa comichão que cresceu até que se sentia como se seu sangue borbulhasse através das veias.

Cada vez que seus polegares se aproximavam da união de suas coxas, para logo abandonar a zona, um doloroso desejo pulsava em seu sob ventre. Cada aproximação de seus dedos criava nela uma sensual frustração. Lily teve o perverso desejo de lhe arrebatar a mão e colocá-la ali. Sim, ali!

— Sente-se bem? — ele murmurou.

Oh, sim, sentia-se pecaminosamente maravilhosa, mas ela não se atrevia a confessá-lo. Em troca, deu de ombros.

— Garota ingrata. — ele a repreendeu, adivinhando sua mentira, arrebatou suas mãos, e sentando-a de repente.

James não estava preparado para ver o cru desejo nos olhos de Lily.

Era, sem dúvida, o maior desafio que já tinha aceitado. Aparentar indiferença enquanto sua esposa se despia ante ele, jazia nua em uma banheira fumegante, lhe acariciar a coxa nua, e que, agora, estivesse sentada ante ele com um tecido de linho úmido pregado a seu corpo. Seu pênis pulsava dolorosamente, e cada instinto rogava tomar essa oportunidade. Mas não cometeria esse engano outra vez.

Lily era como uma égua sem domar. A agressão só reforçava sua resistência. Se ele atuava cuidadosamente, pacientemente, finalmente ela viria a ele por sua própria vontade. E se ele era inteligente, ela mesma acreditaria que tinha sido sua própria idéia. Mais não era uma tarefa fácil. Não quando ela o olhava com esses ardentes olhos azuis.

Levou sua voz a um tom de indiferença enquanto a soltava e voltava a usar a garrafa de lavanda.

— Sabe o que penso?

— Mm?

Ele pensava que nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais bela, mais excitante, mais desejável. Antes de dizer algo de que se arrependeria, levantou-se e cruzou o quarto, depositando a garrafa na mesa.

— Pensava que tem um medo mortal dos homens.

— O que?

Ele voltou para ela, sorrindo:

— Acredito que teme aos homens.

Agora a paixão abandonou seus olhos. E a indignação tomou seu lugar.

— O que!

James cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito, desafiando-a que opinasse ao contrário.

— Como pode pensar isso? — ela contra atacou. — Brigo com homens todo o tempo. Matei homens. Você deveria saber...

— Oh, não falo dos homens nas batalhas. — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Então o que quer dizer?

Deus! Ela ficava mais bela ainda quando seus olhos faiscavam com irritação.

— Do homem em sua cama.

O rubor a traiu.

— Ora! Não é medo. É...

— Oh, sim. — lhe assegurou — É medo. É muito óbvio. Suas mãos se apertam, seu olhar se desvia.

Ela soltou a manta e levantou seu olhar. Ele sorriu e caminhou para ela, acariciando sua bochecha com o verso de seu dedo. Ela retrocedeu um pouco.

— Teme meu contato. — James se inclinou para frente até que esteve suficientemente perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido. — E absolutamente teme meu beijo esta noite. — Acariciou-lhe o cabelo. — Não é mesmo?

— Não. — Ela respondeu

— Está tremendo até os ossos.

— Não te temo. — ela insistiu, sua voz mais forte.

— Então prova-o.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lily sentiu que estava sendo manipulada, mas ela não podia dar-se conta de como ele fazia. Suas emoções e sua razão, sua irritação e seu desejo, moviam-se em um torvelinho empurrando-a para um lado. E ela brigava para manter sua cabeça fria em meio da tormenta.

Ela sabia que devia, como James havia dito, escolher suas batalhas sabiamente. Esta era uma da qual ela devia definitivamente escapar. Mais James tinha arrojado um desafio que ela não podia resistir. Sua coragem estava sendo questionada. Seu orgulho tinha sido insultado. Devia responder à acusação dele.

Antes que a precaução atuasse, antes que sua consciência fizesse dela uma covarde, ela disse abruptamente:

— Faz o que queira então. Toque-me onde queira. Beije-me onde queira. Não me importa. Não temo você.

Em certo nível, ela se deu conta que tipo de convite selvagem estava fazendo. Mais ela não era tola. A rendição podia ser adiada, mas ela reconhecia, era inevitável. Um dia teria que se submeter a James.

Ela era, depois de tudo, sua esposa, e era seu dever produzir herdeiros para Evans.

Neste momento, entretanto, ela estava em controle dessa rendição. Era seu próprio desafio. Ele poderia vencê-la essa noite, sim, e lhe infligir seus perversos atos, mas por Deus que seria por seu próprio pedido.

— É sua vontade então? — ele perguntou.

Ela vacilou, então o olhou aos olhos.

— Sim.

Para seu assombro, os olhos de James eram gentis quando lhe devolveu o olhar, e embora seu lábio se curvou para cima, não era o sorriso fanfarrão que ela esperava. Em troca, seu sorriso parecia quase... De alívio.

Possivelmente, ela imaginou, não devia ser tão terrível. Possivelmente ela podia reter certa dignidade em meio de semelhante ato de degradação. James afrouxou o cinto de seu roube e o deixou deslizar de seus ombros, mostrando seu esplêndido corpo nu. Ele estava inquestionavelmente excitado agora, ela notou. Seu membro emergia do escuro ninho de pêlos como uma adaga, esperando...

Esperando cravar-se nela.

Ela tragou seu temor. Tinha que deixá-lo fazer isso. Não estava em sua natureza abster-se de um combate por medo de ser ferida. Preparou-se para seu ataque.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele tirou violentamente o lençol de cima dela. Ele não a acossou com beijos. Ele não se lançou para frente para esmagá-la contra o colchão. Não havia ataque. Em troca, ele caminhou a seu lado e se sentou com calma na cama, tão perto que ela sentiu o calor vindo de sua pele.

— Sei por que me teme. — ele murmurou.

— Não me importa sabê-lo.

— Teme-me porque pensa que sou seu inimigo.

Ele estava quase correto. Ela ainda o considerava um estrangeiro, um invasor, uma ameaça.

— Conhece a primeira regra em questões de guerra, não é mesmo? — Quando ela não respondeu, lhe deu a resposta. — Conhece seu inimigo.

Com essa revelação, estirou-se sobre a cama. Então estendeu seus braços, com sua palma para cima, em um gesto de absoluta rendição.

— Vêm. — convidou-a. — Conhece seu inimigo.

Lily tragou em seco. Tivesse preferido meter-se debaixo da manta. Ainda assim, deu-se conta do valor do que James lhe estava oferecendo. Sim, ela já tinha concordado em deitar-se com ele, mais agora era claro que seria nos términos dela. Não precisava sentir-se submetida ou envergonhada, porque ele a tinha deixado ir por sua própria vontade. Ela estaria no controle. Era um presente precioso que ele lhe oferecia.

Entretanto, sabendo que isso não faria a tarefa mais fácil. Ela era tão ignorante como um cavalheiro noviço a respeito de colocar a cota de malha pela primeira vez.

Animou-se com uma inspiração profunda, então o olhou, considerando como e por onde começar. Seu olhar se dirigiu ao braço direito, havia uma cicatriz ao longo de sua palma. Perguntou-se como a teria feito. Com dedos trementes, ela se esticou para percorrer essa marca.

— Usei minha mão como escudo quando tinha 16 anos. — ele brandamente explicou.

Ela se esticou ante essa imagem, então seguindo o percurso da cicatriz ao longo da parte interior de seu antebraço. Ela o olhou questionando-o.

— Me escorregou a faca tratando de liberar umas cativas. — Então ele adicionou. — Cativas escocesas.

Logo ela dirigiu sua atenção a uma linha branca por cima do peito direito. Ela a roçou com a ponta do dedo.

— Minha primeira briga. — ele disse.

Ela sorriu. Levantou o cabelo do pescoço e lhe mostrou uma marca.

— Minha primeira briga.

Seus olhos se encontraram. James sorriu, e Lily sentiu uma súbita e curiosa camaradagem com ele. Cada cicatriz tinha uma história, e as suas não eram tão diferente. Cada minuto que passava, James parecia menos Normando e mais um companheiro guerreiro, menos inimigo e mais marido.

Encorajada, ela fez correr seu polegar ao longo de seu queixo, sobre a cicatriz que ela tinha notado quando o tinha visto pela primeira vez. Seu queixo tinha sido recentemente barbeado, e estava suave ao tato. Ela podia ver o pulso de sua garganta, forte e firme, pulsando quase tão rapidamente como o seu próprio.

— Quase perdi minha cabeça em uma batalha. — lhe confiou.

Ela conteve a respiração. Ele sorriu.

— Foi Sirius quem me barbeou.

Acima de sua sobrancelha, perto do nascimento de seu cabelo, havia outra marca débil de forma triangular.

— E esta? — ela perguntou.

— Ciúmes de falcão.

Ela o olhou aos olhos. Brilhavam com humor.

— Não gostou que beijasse à senhora falcão.

Os ciúmes acossaram Lily por um instante enquanto imaginava James beijando a outra mulher. Mas ela encolheu os ombros, permitindo que seu olhar vagasse a seu ombro direito. Passou seus dedos sobre a carne ali. Estava intacta. Então, enquanto descia por seu braço, para o cotovelo, ele se retorceu. Lily franziu o cenho e o tocou outra vez.

— Ah! — ele conteve a respiração, tirando o braço.

— Dói-te? — ela perguntou preocupada, deslizando seus dedos ao longo de sua carne outra vez mais com menos pressão.

— Para, moça! — Seu braço lhe apanhou a mão contra suas costelas.

— O que acontece?

— Nada.

Ela estreitou seus olhos. Ele estava mentindo. Ela repetiu:

— O que acontece?

— Nada, te disse. Só não...

— Está ferido?

— Não.

— Deformado?

— Não!

— Descapacitado?

— Não, nada disso!

Ela se moveu e apertou seus dedos gentilmente entre seu braço e o peito, procurando ao longo de suas costelas algo que estivesse mau.

— Dói?

— Não, basta moça! — James apertou seu braço ainda mais contra as costelas.

— Então o que?

— Dá-me cócegas, maldição!

* * *

NA: Olha como eu sou boazinha! Antes da semana que vem... ^^ Também com 7 reviwes, vocês merecem a minha postagem antes do fim de semana! \o/

Li - Eu sei que sou má! hehehe Brincadeirinha...Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo novo... E me ache mais malvada, por terminar o capítulo aí... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs - Bincadeirinha... nem sou tão malvada... ç.ç

Maria Sifuentes - Ah... Também convenhamos... Quem é capaz de resistir ao James? A Lily que é teimoasa pacas pra se jogar nos braços dele e aproveitar todo o amor que ele tem pra dar pra ela... u.u

Maga do 4 - Quem bom que você postou! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Sério que você fez artes marciais? Eu também... fiz judô por algum tempo, mas depois saí.. Não porque eu nao gostava, mas porque eu tava treinando natação pra competição e não tinha tempo de fazer judô... Espero que você também tenha curtido esse capítulo!

Dani Prongs - Vício não é uma coisa boa, sabia? Mas eu te entendo... . quando eu começo a ler uma história, não consigo parar de ler até chegar ao final... Te perdoo só por isso - brincadeirinha... \Masss Antes de 7 dias, hein? XDD Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... E que não me mate no pensamento por terminar o capítulo aí, porque senão eu nao posso postar o próximo capítulo... heheheheheh

MayCosta - Ahhh eu juro que é mais forte que eu deixar vocês na curiosidade... Ahh mas o James não traiu a Lily com a Luci... Ele tentou, mas nao foi até o fim... bom.. digamos que foi um mega-amasso que eles se deram, mas não completou o serviço, porque ele ficou comparando ela com a Lily e hummmm.. bem... digamos que ele não conseguiu ficar "animado" depois da comparação, se é que você me entende... rsrsrs Sinceramente... A Lily e o James se merecem...

Lady Aredhel Anarion - Mais um capítuloooo Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! E sim... o James é um fofo que a Lily tá começando a ver isso só agora ( Lily lerda... u.u)...

Roh Matheus - Mais um capítulo! E espero que você goste desse aqui também!

Bom gente... Acho que é isso...

Beijinhos da Elektra015


	22. Chapter 22

Uma revelação. Lily pestanejou perplexa.

— Está contente agora? — ele murmurou, sua sobrancelha franzida mostrando irritação, suas bochechas realmente ruborizadas de vergonha. — Dá-me cócegas.

Por um momento não soube o que dizer. Então o sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, e como aconselhada pelo demônio ela moveu seus dedos apanhados entre o braço e as costelas.

— Ah! — ele gritou. — Para!

Naturalmente, suas suplicas só inspiraram ainda mais o espírito travesso dela.

— Por Deus! Não posso liberar minha mão. — ela mentiu, movendo seus dedos ainda com mais entusiasmo entre suas costelas.

— Maldita moça! — ele grunhiu.

Muito divertida com a vulnerabilidade dele, Lily se moveu para ajoelhar-se por cima de James e começou a usar ambas as mãos, lhe fazendo cócegas com ainda mais energia.

— Acredito que encontrei debilidade de meu inimigo. — ela disse enquanto suas risadas e seus insultos esquentavam o ar.

Mais a vantagem dela não durou muito. Depois vários minutos de tortura, James finalmente encontrou uma saída. Apanhando as suas mãos, usou seu peso para dá-la volta, e quando ele ficou triunfal em cima dela, pressionado as travessas mãos dela contra o colchão, seus corpos encontraram-se, pele sobre pele.

Lily apenas se deu conta a princípio. Ela sorriu ofegante, ele também riu contra ela, seus dentes brilhantes, seus olhos, como avelãs. Deus! Ele era bonito, e formoso como um anjo caído. Ela se perguntou como seria sentir sua risada dentro de sua boca.

Olharam-se um ao outro, suas respirações vinham agitadas e seus corações martelando em contraponto, o humor do momento gradualmente se desvaneceu. O olhar de James viajou sobre os traços dela como se os visse pela primeira vez, e seu sorriso se suavizou enquanto ele afrouxava o aperto sobre as mãos dela.

Lily sentiu sua terna contemplação.

Mas os olhos de James fizeram mais que derretê-la. Sentiu-se acalorada, fervendo, debaixo desse olhar, e se voltou consciente do íntimo contato entre eles. Sua carne ardia contra a dela. O peso dele era confortável sobre ela. E pulsando em seu baixo ventre, como um invasor não convidado, seu pênis parecia clamar os portões de sua fortaleza mais íntima.

Entretanto, não estava assustada. Seu corpo tremia como quando estava por combater com um lutador desconhecido, com antecipação e excitação.

— Ah, esposa. — James murmurou — Posso tomar meu beijo agora?

Ela não queria outra coisa.

— Se o desejar.

Ela fechou seus olhos, esperando sentir sua boca sobre a dela. Em troca, lentamente ele se deslizou para a parte inferior de seu corpo. Talvez, ela pensou vagamente, ele a beijaria no pescoço. Mais não, James se deslizou mais para baixo, tomando o pendente do martelo de Thor entre seus dentes e o movendo a um lado. Possivelmente a beijasse no seio outra vez. Lily conteve a respiração, antecipando essa deliciosa sensação. Mais James não se deteve ali. Sentiu seu cabelo lhe fazendo cócegas no ventre enquanto ele se movia mais abaixo ainda.

Suas mãos ainda lhe sujeitavam os pulsos, por isso no instante em que ela se deu conta de seu destino conteve a respiração com pânico e mortificação, James esticou seu afeto ainda mais para acautelar as possíveis resistências que seguiriam.

— Não! — ela sussurrou enquanto sentia a respiração dele sobre os delicados cachos de pêlos que custodiavam sua púbis.

— Quieta, minha lady. — ele sussurrou — É o lugar de minha eleição.

Lily sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se. Oh, certamente James não podia estar dizendo que a beijaria ali. Ela se retorceu suas mãos dentro do firme aperto de James.

— Prometeu-me isto. — ele murmurou, o calor de sua respiração parecia queimar-se. — Por livre vontade.

Ela tremeu. Era verdade. Disse-se a si mesma. Toque-me onde queira. Beije-me onde queira. Mas ela nunca teria imaginado que ele o faria.

E agora ela devia obedecer. Era uma questão de honra. Tão difícil como lhe resultou, ela brigou contra sua própria natureza, forçando a seu corpo a render-se. Relaxou seus braços e cessou de lutar com ele. Lançando um a gemido de frustração e horror, fechou seus olhos e esperou.

Quando James soltou suas mãos, seus punhos imediatamente se aferraram à manta debaixo dela. As palmas dele se deslizaram ao longo de sua cintura e se pousaram nos ossos de sua cintura, acariciando-a com gentil segurança. Seus polegares procuraram o lugar mais baixo em seu ventre onde começava os pêlos, bordeando cada vez mais perto de seu lugar mais secreto. Para seu assombro, seu corpo começou a tremer com antecipação, e também com necessidade, como se de algum jeito quisesse isto. A incerteza era excruciante.

Suas mãos avançaram mais para baixo. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta quando os polegares meigamente abriram as pétalas entre suas coxas, forçando-os a florescer, e deixando sua intimidade completamente exposta.

E então sua boca se fechou sobre sua carne. Ela havia sentido seu contato ali antes, a calidez das pontas de seus dedos. Mas isto...

Faíscas de um fogo radiante estalaram através seu corpo, incinerando tudo, qualquer vulgaridade, culpa ou vergonha. Isto estava além da vergonha e do decoro, era uma sensação gloriosa, e lhe tirou o último vestígio de resistência.

A úmida pressão de seus lábios, o contato quente de sua língua a arrastou a um estado de loucura no que ela já não podia pedir ajuda só gritar e arquear seu corpo com entusiasmo ao receber seu beijo.

Ela tinha acreditado que isso era o céu. Mas quando ele começou a banhar a zona, a lambê-la e fazer círculos ao redor do centro de seu sexo, seu corpo se encrespou como se a tivesse acertado com um raio. Embora ela não conhecesse a música, respondeu a sua cadência, balançando-se, retorcendo-se, soluçando de desejo.

Mais alto e mais alto sua paixão crescia e se esticava, como um arco a ponto de disparar uma flecha, até que finalmente ela não pôde chegar mais alto, tinha sido disparada como uma flecha direto ao sol.

Soluçando e gemendo de alegria, voou para cima, e nesse instante de êxtase, James se moveu rapidamente para unir-se ao corpo dela. Houve uma breve espetada aguda, não pior que um arranhão superficial feito com uma adaga, e então uma incrível completude quando ele a penetrou profundamente.

Tão profundamente que ao princípio acreditou que a tinha atravessado mais a dor desapareceu tão rapidamente como veio, e ela ficou só com a estranha sensação de invasão e posse enquanto James esperava dentro de seu ventre, que os tremores e os espasmos de prazer passassem.

James tremeu em cima dela, permitindo que as ondas de seu clímax fluíssem sobre seu membro, demorando sua própria satisfação até que ela aceitasse completamente sua intrusão.

Doce Santos do Céu! Era impossível, queria-a mais do que tinha querido a uma outra mulher.

Ela era bela. A rendição dela o fazia render-se se a ela também. Sua pele estava úmida com suor limpo, sua sobrancelha se enrugou pelo esforço, e a feminina força com a qual ela tinha respondido a sua sedução quase o tinha feito alcançar o clímax antes do tempo.

Finalmente ela se acalmou, embora sua respiração ainda vinha com ofegos e gemidos. James desejava tomar-se seu tempo com ela. Desejava fazer amor lentamente, pacientemente, do modo que ela merecia.

Mas as noites de celibato forçado não permitiriam esse luxo. Seria gentil com ela, sim, mas sua necessidade era grande. E iminente. Não duraria muito. Não do modo em que ela se comprimia ao redor de seu membro.

Tentando manter a intensidade de seu desejo contido, sustentou-se sobre seus cotovelos e tomou os lados da cabeça dela, acariciando sua aveludada bochecha com seu polegar.

— Não queria te machucar. — ele sussurrou.

Seus olhos brilharam não com lágrimas, a não ser com coragem.

— A dor passará. — ele disse — Prometo-o.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre sua irresistível boca, tão cheia e rosada, e ele baixou sua cabeça para prová-la. Seus lábios eram quentes, suaves e convidativos. Gradualmente ela respondeu a seu beijo e iniciou seu próprio ato erótico, lhe lambendo timidamente a boca. Ele se perguntou se ela gostava desse sabor salgado e doce de seu sexo em seus lábios.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, extraiu seu membro, esticando seu queixo contra essa deliciosa fricção, então avançou para dentro outra vez. Ela conteve a respiração assombrada. Era completamente divino, o modo em que o corpo dela envolvia o dele. Retirou-se brevemente, para logo investir para frente uma vez mais.

Desta vez ela gemeu, um som de agrado que levou James a uma nova altura de paixão. Incapaz de resistir ao natural ritmo do desejo, James repetiu os movimentos de entrada e saída, saboreando os doces gemidos dela quase tanto como a euforia de sua carne apertando-se contra ele.

Seu sangue bombeava muito veloz. Sua luxúria crescia muito rapidamente. Muito cedo ele sentiu seu membro ficar rígido, ansioso para esparramar sua semente. E então, por algum milagre, Lily começou a se mexer em uníssono com ele. Ela levantou suas pernas para as enroscar ao redor de sua cintura, para apertar suas nádegas em uma ardente demanda.

Como um lenho seco estalando no fogo, seu corpo pareceu explodir em centenas de faíscas brilhantes. O calor era intolerável. No ponto em que estavam unidos, sentiu-se como se ambos se fundiram em um. Cada espasmo de êxtase foi compartilhado, como dois cavaleiros em um só cavalo.

James gritou forte sua alegria e seu terror, porque nunca tinha se unido tão completamente com uma mulher. Seu membro encontrou seu alívio na doce descarga, sim, mas seu rapto de prazer corria por rios mais profundos.

Lily era sua. Finalmente.

Tinha brigado duramente por ela e a tinha ganhado. Ela tremeu debaixo dele como um conquistado rival caído no chão, sem respiração e subjugada.

E, entretanto, seu triunfo era uma espada de duplo fio. Ainda sob os efeitos da paixão, estava ciente que sua bela guerreira, sua magnífica esposa, agora possuía a ele também.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**_

O primeiro raio de sol penetrou na manhã nebulosa, Lily levantou a vista, já amanhecia. Ausente seguiu limpando sua espada, quando terminou com a tarefa voltou a caminhar impacientemente no campo de treinamento.

James chegava tarde.

Era suficientemente mal ter que enfrentá-lo depois das perturbadoras intimidades que eles tinham compartilhado na noite anterior. Mas o fato de que ele demorasse essa confrontação a punha ainda mais ansiosa e a conduzia a uma perigosa introspecção.

Sua relação tinha trocado? Ela agitou sua espada passando-a no chão, cortando umas flores. Sua rendição na cama provava a dominância dele? Ela mordeu o lábio.

E se James a tratasse com a condescendência de um inimigo conquistado? Olhou a seu redor procurando furtivamente a presença de testemunhas.

O que mais a preocupava, o que acelerava seu pulso e o que a fazia esticar seus punhos, era dar-se conta que sua relação tinha trocado, mas de um modo que ela nunca tinha previsto. Tão incrível como parecia, quando ela tinha despertado essa manhã e viu os indícios do ocorrido: a banheira com água, as velas derretidas, os lençóis da cama enrugados, não sentiu arrependimento.

De fato, suas lembranças se fizeram mais prazerosas quando olhou James, dormindo em uma enganosa inocência ao lado dela. Seu coração bateu asas, e ela desfrutou da visão de seu cabelo desordenado, sua boca sensual, seu queixo firme e as palmas abertas de suas mãos. A coxa nua dele tinha roçado a sua e uma comichão quente lhe percorreu o corpo tão rápido como um fogo selvagem.

Sim, ela conhecia seu inimigo agora, completamente. Conhecia-o e o desejava.

Era a espantosa realidade, uma que a deixava temerariamente vulnerável. Porque James sabia que sua debilidade era ele. E se ele desse conta de quão facilmente ela podia ser vencida, quão facilmente ela podia ser controlada...

Lily soltou um suspiro. Não devia deixar que ele o descobrisse. Devia parecer indiferente pelo que tinha acontecido a noite anterior. Devia atuar como se eles nunca tivessem se beijaram. Que Deus a ajudasse! Que nunca tinham compartilhado seus corpos.

Cortou um girassol pela metade com sua espada, girou, e praticou alguns movimentos no ar, tratando de focalizar em algo que não fosse o magnífico normando, que a tinha beijado tão pecaminosamente e a tinha enchido com sua semente. E com seu poder. E com seu amor.

— Veio cedo.

Lily conteve a respiração, quase tropeçando-se com sua espada. Aí estava parado o homem, vestido de azul, bonito como o diabo, e tão resplandecente como o amanhecer. Sua memória não lhe tinha feito justiça. Verdadeiramente ela se rendeu a esse Adonis ontem à noite? Tinha jazido, boca contra boca, peito contra peito, carne contra carne, com esse esplêndido corpo?

Sentindo que seu sangue lhe subia à face, ela desviou seu olhar, examinando o punho de sua espada como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

— Chega tarde. — ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele sorriu brandamente, um som sedutor para os ouvidos dela.

— Dormi profundamente ontem à noite.

O olhar dela foi para cima, conseguindo ver o sugestivo sorriso dele. Suas bochechas ardiam e seu coração cavalgava a todo galope. Ele era irresistível. Seu sorriso preguiçoso era encantador. A piscada em seus olhos a enterneceu. Ainda seus cabelos rebeldes causaram-lhe um torvelinho de luxúria. Como conseguiria esconder a atração por ele?

Distração, ela decidiu. Algo que tirasse esse homem de sua mente. E a melhor distração era treinar. Havia um só problema. Obviamente James não tinha vindo para brigar.

— Não traz armadura.

James deu de ombros.

— Não tive tempo. Mas não importa. Posso-me defender bastante bem em um treinamento. — Então estreitou seus olhos com fingida reserva. — A menos que tenha a intenção de me matar.

Sorrindo fracamente, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Começamos?

James abriu o portão do campo de treinamento para ela, e lhe murmurou quando ela passava.

— Está dolorida ou tensa?

Lily ruborizou violentamente. Era típico de um libertino perguntar esse tipo de coisa. Sim, havia uma leve dor entre suas pernas, mas...

— A massagem te ajudou?

Ela pestanejou. Seus músculos. É obvio. Falava de seus músculos. Instantaneamente envergonhada, ela murmurou:

— Sim. Obrigado.

Seria um desafio manter a mente concentrada.

Contrariamente a suas expectativas, combater com James lhe trouxe alívio. Nunca tinha dado conta de como a esgrima se parecia com o ato sexual: avançar, retroceder, investir, voltar a retroceder e tratar de entrar no corpo de outro.

James brigava do mesmo modo que fazia amor, com paixão, habilidade e paciência.

Movia-se com graça e, entretanto esbanjava sua energia. Cada grunhido, cada lance, cada investida lhe recordava a união apaixonada deles. E, apesar da dor residual entre suas coxas, apesar do lugar errado e do momento, e apesar de sua férrea determinação, ela o desejou.

* * *

NA: Gente do céu! 11 reviews! To tão feliz! Ahh peço desculpas para todas aquelas que me mandaram as reviews, mas ~dessa vez eu não vou comentar uma por uma, porque eu to super-empolgada e ansiosa pra postar esse capítulo, mas eu agradeço a todas... Isso dá um up na gente que escreve... ^^

Só tenho uma coisinha pra falar pra vocês sobre esse capítulo! Enjoy the chapter!

Beijinhos da Elektra015


End file.
